


Stiles the vampire slayer

by Kelady



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD stiles, Alpha Derek, Awesome Lydia, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cautious pack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depressed Stiles, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everything that happened to buffy actually happened Stiles, F/F, F/M, Giles is awesome, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Bi, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Only Stiles calls Lydia lyds, Rape, Self-Harm, Some stuff that happened in beacon hills happened to stiles in sunnydale, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles is The Slayer, Stiles is buffy in this fic, Stiles is gay, Stiles knows lydia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen wolf spoilers, Vampires are like vampires in buffy, Watchers, buffy spoilers, defensive pack, pre derek/stiles, stiles family dead, werewolve are like werewolves in teen wolf not buffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a vampire slayer. He has been killing vampires and such since middle school. After his best friend Lydia Martin moves to beacon hills the Scooby gang of sunnydale has gone down hill. After an attack leaving Willow, Tara, and Spike dead, Xander hating him, Angel in L.A. and Stiles' whole family besides Giles dead they decide it's time to move. They move to the town of beacon hills. Not knowing whats in store they end up meeting the Hale Pack.  And an unlikely bond is formed.<br/>BtVS Teen wolf crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

STILES POV

"That's the last of the boxes Giles!" I yell as I bring in the last box from the U-Haul.   
"Okay Stiles. It's late why don't we just order a pizza and call it a night?"  
"Okay."  
I go and sit down in the couch. I officially moved. It's stupid. I needed to move but I still don't want to. Too many memories. So I start my new school tomorrow. Half way through senior year too. I have all my credits, well mostly. I'm taking some college courses and stuff.   
"You okay Stiles?"  
"Mhmmmm just a big change you know?"  
"I know but this move is good. It wasn't working for us. We need change after everything."   
"I know I know.”  
"You don't have to start school tomorrow Stiles. You have a day or two before you go."  
"I know but I'd rather get it over with then worrying about it. Ya know?"  
"I do son I do."  
"Pizzas here"  
The door bell rings.   
"Gotta stop doing that."  
"You know you love it."  
He snorts. but goes and gets the pizza.  
He sits back down and we each grab a slice.   
"Sunnydale had better pizza."  
"it’s all right."  
"I guess."  
I finish my third slice.  
"I'm gong to bed. Night Ben."  
"Night Stiles."  
I go upstairs and make my bed quickly. It's not neat but it'll do for now. I go and take my anti-depressants and Adderall, set my alarm and go to sleep. 

~~~~~

My alarm wakes me. Ugh. I'm rethinking this whole school thing. I sigh knowing I have to do this. I get up Ben is still asleep his shift isn’t for another 2 hours. I open my boxes find clothes and a towel. I go take my meds and hop in the shower.   
I get out, get dressed and go down stairs and smell coffee.   
"Hey Giles. How'd you sleep?"  
"Fine. How about you. Nightmares?"   
I grab a cup of coffee  
"Yea... But it's fine. They weren't that bad that I had to wake you."  
"You can always wake me Stiles you know this."  
I grab a PopTart for the road   
"I know I do I just you start today and wanted you to have a good night sleep."  
"You know I don't care about that. You're my first priority."  
"I know but it's okay."  
"Alright. You'd better head off to school."  
"I know I'm going."  
"Have a good first day."  
"You too"

I go out to my jeep. I wanna get there kinda early so I don't have to be crowded when I look for my classes. I drive to the school in silence. I don't turn my radio on I just have the GPS on my phone. I think. I think about all the stuff that has happened in the past 6 years. So much. I find out about ALL things supernatural… nothing like the show by the way. I get my dad killed. Have my best friend ritually sacrificed. I lose my other best friend because he blames me… which he right too. I know about the supernatural world. Especially here. Beacon Hills. I know about all the stuff. Werewolves. Hunters. Dracha’s. They haven't seen nothing. I’ve dealt with worse. Vampires Apocalypse. Demons. Nogitsune. Giant Lizard principles. Bug people, and super vampire apocalypse. A lot worse. I was planning to go to UC Sunnydale, but with everything that happened I can’t bring myself to go back. Only to go to the cemetery, and Giles. He’s a police Officer and my watcher. He knows about all this too. He helped me cover my tracks if I ever had a run in with the law. We decided it would be best if he was my ‘Dad’ while we were here. He thought it’d be less questions for me on why I’m not with my parents but with my friend/ watcher. I appreciate it. I do. And he’s right. I met my neighbors and I didn’t get pitying looks. Or questions on where my family is. Well sorta. They asked about my mom. Which is better than both I guess. I feel bad though. My dad. Not talking about him like he never existed. Me and Giles know he did so for now that enough. Hopefully. He adopted me after everything.I had no place to go. I would have been put in the system. I’m pulled from my thought when I hear.  
"You have arrived at you destination."  
"Great..."  
I get out of my jeep and walk into the main office. This school is huge. Too many people. Holy shit. I walk up to the women at the desk.  
"Hi uh Stilinski."  
"Okay... Here we go. J--"  
"Stiles I go by Stiles."  
She looks at me weird but just makes the change.   
"Okay Stiles here's your schedule and a map. Good luck."

I walk out the door and get to my first class without an incident. I get into class and decide to sit in the middle. I'm the first one here so I choose my spot and sit down.   
"I'm Mr. Hale you must be J--"  
"Stiles"  
"Stiles? Okay Stiles this is honors English. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. You will be assigned partners on some projects. You do not get to pick your partner. If you pay attention you will get good grades. This class is not very difficult. Got it." I nod "good."

At this point other kids start to walk in. A group of kids walk in. Theirs a boy with shaggy dark drown hair talking to a girl who has black wavy hair. There's a girl who is gorgeous. To bad I’m gay. She has strawberry blonde hair and is not paying attention to her friends. I realize thats Lydia. She was my best friend before she moved. She goes and sits next to another guy who has curly short brown hair. She didn’t see me.  
"Okay... We have a new student today Stiles why don't you introduce yourself."  
"Uh okay I'm Stiles I just moved here with my uh dad and yea."  
I notice that Lydia is looking at me and I give her a small smile she smiles back and mouths ‘Later’ I nod. Mr. Hale looks pleased that I didn’t say a lot. He looks like a creep. He freaks me out. I can tell he’s not human.  
"Alright class lets get started."

The rest if the class goes by in blur I don't pay attention. I just try not to think of Sunnydale. Everything that happened. It's hard. But all of a sudden I'm pulled from my thoughts when the bell rings. I go to get up when I see the guy with curly brown hair walk over.  
“Hi, I’m Isaac.”  
“Stiles… but you knew that.”  
He nods and smiles at me. He’s kinda cute. So not my type.   
“Here let me see your schedule.”  
I hand it over to him.  
“You have all college courses.”  
“Yea I get bored otherwise.”  
“You sound like Lydia.”  
“Yea”  
“She has the same class as you next maybe she’ll walk you there. Don’t be offended if shes a bitch. She’s like that sometimes.”  
‘Boy do I know.’ I think  
“Okay.”  
He points to Lydia   
“Good luck”  
I just nod   
I wait for Lydia to see me and when she does she runs over and hugs me. I hug her back. We just stand for a while like that.  
She starts to pull away.  
“Hey Lyd’s”  
“You know, you're the only one I ever let call me that. Still to this day. Not even my boyfriend.”  
“Hey you promised.”  
“I know and I keep them.”  
“I know. Have any other special friends?”  
She knows what I’m asking so she changes the subject.  
“How’s your dad?”  
My smile falters a little.  
“Later”  
She gives me look   
“Okay”  
“Can you walk me to class…”  
“Of course J-- Stiles… why did you choose the name Stiles?”  
“After mom got sick she kept saying Stiles. Just randomly. So after everything, I just liked it. reminded me of her you know?”  
“Yea… In private i'm still calling you you’re real name.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Lyd’s”  
“let me see your schedule.”  
I handed it over to her  
“We have all the same classes.”  
“All AP. Same Lydia Martin.”  
“Different J-Stiles”  
“Lot can happen in 2 years.”  
“And nothing at all.”  
I smile. I missed her. So much. She was my best friend. We did everything together. She’s the only person I told I was gay. Except Giles. Although he guessed. Not even dad knew. The bell rings and I look at her.  
“You made me late! I trusted you to get me to class on time and you make me late.”  
She laughs  
“come on.”  
I stop her  
“I missed you Lyd’s so much happened in Sunnydale. Can we skip lunch and talk.”  
“No skipping the food part but yes we can talk.”  
I smile. she remembered I had trouble eating for a while after some events happened.  
“I’ve been doing really well Lyd. It was hard without you. But I kept on it.”  
“I’m Proud of you Stiles I really am… I need a nickname for you. You have Lyd’s for me. and I HAD one for you before you changed it. I’ll come up with one. Don’t worry.  
“Never.”  
We walk into class.  
“Nice of you to join us Miss Martin.” I give her this look. She smiles.  
“My fault i'm new so I had her give me a tour.”  
she gives me a appreciating glance. I nod.  
“I’m Mr. Harris I’ll be your AP Chemistry teacher. Hope youre all caught up from your old school because I expect you to keep up. Since you already met Miss Martin you can be her lab partner for the day.”  
I see the girl with black wavy hair look disappointed.  
I look at Lyd’s and she smiles.  
I whisper in her ear  
“Thank god. The smartest person is my lab partner.”  
She smiles and I see the other girl give a weird look.  
We walk to an empty lab bench and we sit down.  
“After this we have one more class than lunch after that we’ll talk”  
I smile and nod.  
We work on a project I’ve already completed so i just do it from memory and Lydia already knew this to so were the first group done. We sit and chat on random stuff nothing serious like my dad or the supernatural. She was there when I found out I was a Slayer. It was a lot to take in and she helped. So we don’t talk about it here.  
All of a sudden the girl with wavy hair introduces herself. I guess shes finished.  
“Hi, I’m Allison.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Nice to meet you. I see Lydia has taken a liking to you. She never talks to people this much. Barely me. You must’ve caught her eye.”  
I look at Lyd’s  
“something like that.”  
she gives me this weird look.  
“what?”  
I just look at Lydia and shrug.  
Lydia speaks.  
“We’ve met before.”  
Biggest understatement ever. I smile   
“Yea met. Lyd’s we’ve met before.”  
Allison speaks up  
“She doesn’t like being called Lyd’s or Lyd.”  
I smile.  
“Only by me. We made a promise to each other.”   
Her smile falters.  
“how well do you to know each other.”  
“A lot. We were inseparable till she had to move. We had a pack, no one can call her Lyd’s and no one can call me… well I can’t tell you…”  
“Oh okay.”  
She doesn’t talk to me for the rest of the period.

At lunch time we grab our food. A group of people are calling Lyd’s over.  
“Come on I gotta tell them I’m busy today.”  
I just nod we walk over to them.  
“Hey Lydia… You being nice to the new kid?”  
“guys this is Stiles. Stiles. This is Scott, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Kira, Erica, Boyd and you’ve already met allison.”  
I get a bunch of Heys, welcome to Beacon Hills, Nice to meet you and a whatever from Jackson.  
“Have a seat” Scott says  
“Nah we have plans”  
I look at Lydia and smile. Allison speaks up.  
“They know each other. from Lydia’s old school. They probably have a lot of catching up to do.”  
“Oh cool.” Isaac says.  
“Yea I’ll see you guys around.”  
Me and Lydia walk to my jeep so wolves can’t hear us and sit down.   
“Now tell me about your life.”  
“Straight to the point. Just like I remember. Okay. So after you left remember Snyder?”  
“Course guy’s a dick.”  
“Was, was a dick. He got turned onto a giant snake. And the the school killed him with like fire and everything.”  
“wow he was a jerk… but he didn’t deserve to die.”  
“No one deserved to die that day lot of people did… remember angel?”  
“Your boyfriend?”  
“Yea… he got turned back into Angelus. Killed lots of people. nearly killed me before I killed him. Shit went down.”  
“Wow…”  
“How bout Spike, remember him?”  
“How could I not?”  
“Don’t be mad but um… we had a thing… for a while… even got his soul back for me… before he used it to save the world. He’s dead now. I loved him. I wouldn’t admit to me let alone him. But I did. He made me happy and crazy and angry all at the same time.”  
“I’m Sorry.”  
“Me too.”  
I’m trying not to cry. Lydia had tears in her eyes.  
“Willow… She didn’t make it. She got killed before I could save her. I lost xander as a friend blaming me saying I could've prevented it. he was right. If I had killed that guy when I had the chance. He was human Lyd’s I didn’t think he’d sacrifice her! He wanted to be a Super Human. I miss them so much. I’m sorry you couldn’t come to the funeral. I didn’t know how to contact you. I’m sorry you had to hear like this.”  
Lydia was crying now.  
“After school lets drive to sunnydale and visit her grave. I know it won’t make things right but maybe it’ll help.”  
She nods  
“what about your dad?”  
“Uh dad Yea he he didn’t… he didn’t make it either. I’m living with Giles. Were trying to call him dad.. less questions I can’t answer like how?”  
“don’t be upset but can I ask?”  
“Course Lyd’s. You deserve to know. I killed him. I wasn’t in control of my body at the time. I was possessed. Not Like the show Supernatural possessed. But by a nogitsune. He killed hundreds of people using my face. Only got him out because he killed my father. That gave me the strength. I thought I had what my mom had. I was going crazy. losing time. Sleep walking. We even had brain scans and it showed that I did. Only did Giles realize they were the exact same copy as mom’s. He was using it to make us think I was sick.”  
Lydia was crying with me.  
“I’m So sorry Stiles. I came here and never looked back. You had no one.”  
“I had Giles he kept me grounded. he adopted me after lost all my family. It’s not the same never will be. But at least I have you. God lyd did I miss you. I needed a friend like you and i'm so lucky i found you!”  
We were both crying but I don’t care.   
“I know Danny’s human and Scott Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd are wolves, I can tell Kira’s not human but I don’t know what she is, Allison is human but maybe a hunter? and Mr. Hale is a creeper wolf I think there’s more but I don’t know?”  
She smiles   
“Yes Danny is human, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac are all wolves, Kira… don’t freak… Is a Kitsune. a good one.” she reassures as she can tell i might have a panic attack. “allison is a hunter. and Peter is a alpha who got killed and then came back to life. and he is a ‘creeper wolf’.”  
“And you're the same old Banshee Lydia… how’d that go in this town. find all the bodies again?”  
I give her a sympathetic smile.  
“Yea… they think I can’t control it.”  
“Don’t want them to know you knew before moving here? I get it. hey lets skip the rest of the day and go get real food.”  
I noticed neither of us touched this gross food.  
“You really have kept it up haven’t you?”  
“Yea I need my strength being a slayer and all.”  
“Okay… I know a diner. let me text the guys so they know you didn’t kidnap me.”  
“Sure tell your friends.”  
She send out a text.  
“ready?”  
“ready.”

~

“Wow, a pack of alpha’s?”  
She nod’s a mouth full of food. she got a burger. So did I. I remember she only ever ate burgers with me. just the two of us. she thought it wasn’t lady like. Does she eat burgers with allison? she swallows and take a drink of her Pepsi.  
“Yea crazy right. and Dereks bunch of misfits beat them.”  
“I need to meet this Derek. He sounds sexy.”  
I raise an eyebrow at her. she laughs.  
“If you like the dark tall handsome and brooding look.”  
“Lydia Martin did you forget my type?”  
she smiles.  
“Never.”  
she gets a text. she reads it.  
“theres a pack meeting in 10. Wow school already let out.”  
“we did only have one class left.”  
“true… wanna come to the pack meeting… could meet tall, dark, handsome and brooding.”  
“wouldn’t miss it.”  
I gave her a wink she laughs.  
“you know Lyd. this is the happiest I’ve been since before… Willow and my dad.”  
“You deserve to be happy.”  
“So do you.”  
She smiles. she’s doing a lot of that.  
“I am now.”  
“me too. come on we should go.”  
“Yup”  
she goes to reach for her purse.  
“Lydia Martin do you not know what type of man I am. I would never let you pay for such a meal.”  
“Only if you “forgot” your wallet.”  
“I was broke at the time.”  
“no you weren’t”  
“Okay no but I’m making it up to you.”  
“Okay”  
“Okay”  
I pay and we get in my jeep and we drive to the meeting house.

~

“This is it? It’s a half burnt down house!”  
“Yea we need a new meeting spot.”  
“I agree.”  
We walk in and the room is quiet I see tall dark and Brooding in the corner. That must be Derek. I go to sit down but Jackson (I think) stops me  
“Closed meeting sorry new guy.”  
“be quiet wolf.”  
Everyone looks at me and then Lydia.  
They all break out in a yelling conversation  
I can make out  
“You told him?”  
“He can’t be trusted!” was that allison? wow  
Then I hear Peter or ‘Mr hale’  
“Everybody shut up! I’m sure you wanna hear what he has to say.”  
everyone got quiet real quick.  
I try not to laugh. If this guy is so not tough I could take any one of these guys down. Lydia looks at me and knows what i’m thinking. She always has. It’s like nothings changed between us. she starts laughing. So that makes me laugh. We’re giggling like 5 year olds. Everyone is looking at us. I hear “she never laugh like that with us.” making me laugh more. The’re just staring. I calm down and look at Lydia  
“ your makeup is all smudged again.”  
“You’re the only one who could ever make me cry and laugh like that.”  
people just look at us. Derek speaks up.  
“Who are you, and how do you know about werewolves?”  
I sigh and look at Lyd’s she shrugs.  
“Have you guys heard of Sunnydale?”  
I get a lot of no’s but I hear Peter say  
“You’re the slayer? aren’t you?”  
“Yea i’m the slayer. And I could take you down in a minute if wanted to… but you knew that.”  
I get a bunch of growls. Lyd’s speaks up.  
“He can. I’ve seen him beat Vampire’s. The’re more badass than you.”  
“yea right.” Thats from Isaac.  
“I could. I’ve taken down a lot worse than some stupid dog.”  
He jumps up  
“Be a good boy and sit down.”  
Lydia’s talking again  
“Stiles this is not how you become likable in a pack.”  
“Maybe I don’t wanna be pack.”  
“we don’t need you.” thats Derek.  
Peter basically yells  
“Do you know the kind of asset he’d be to the team! you should be the ones begging for him to join! If you don’t think so you really are stupid.”  
“fine come fight me and if you win you can join.”  
“Lyd’s, you think I can take in big bad alpha Derek” I say with a smirk  
she just nods.  
“alright do you have a spot wher-” i'm interrupted as he starts coming at me. I sigh and use him momentum to flip him. “here, were doing it in the middle of the burnt down house. what if it falls on- “ He comes at me again. “okay”  
He comes at me full wolfed out and i just grab my stake from my pocket and smile. He comes at me but i dodge kick him. he falls and gets back up. This goes on for like 30 seconds before i let him scrape me so i can get a shot in. I fake stake through the heart. “bam you're dead.” I offer him a hand up but he doesn’t take it. I’ve barely broken a sweat. The rest of the pack looks like they wanna take me on but none of them do. I smirk and see Peter smirking   
“I told you he’s the SLAYER. You need to pay more attention to me. I’m usually right.”  
“So” Lydia starts “Is he in?”  
Derek looks conflicted. “Yea he’s in”  
I smile “I have on condition though. I get to bring a.. friend.”  
“No” Scott says  
“Then i’m out. Sorry Lyd’s”  
I turn to walk out but Derek stops me.  
“Who?” I turn to Lydia  
“My... dad.”  
“No” Scott says again.  
Derek speaks up.   
“We don’t want him caught up in this.”  
“You don’t think the w-father of the slayer isn’t already?” I gotta keep myself from calling him my watcher.  
“Fine. But you have to tell us the whole story.”

~

We’re all sitting around in the burnt house.  
“Okay so I lived in Sunnydale all my life Lyd’s over here has been my best friend since elementary school. when we went into high school we were inseparable.”  
“Were you guys a couple?”  
“No. Moving on. we went to the movies one night and I saw a vampire-”  
“vampires are real? I thought they were a myth?”  
“Didn’t you think werewolves were a myth before you became one?”  
“yea”  
“So yes vampires are real. Me and Lydia saw one on the way home from the movie. Vampires can transform. they look human until they wanna be seen or if there newly turned they smell blood. When he attacked he changed. we freaked out and I told lydia to run. If you know lydia you know she’s stubborn as hell. So we start to fight it and get away at the same time when all of a sudden a guy comes and kills him with a stake through the heart. He looks at me offers a hand and says “I’m Sam you must be Stiles.” Thats how I found out about the world of the supernatural. The tv show has it all wrong by the way.”  
“You watch that crap.”  
“first of all it’s a good show. And they guys are hot… well according to lydia. that was our thing. we’d fight all the bad guys and relax by comparing what’s real and what’s not. Kyle trained me and trained me and trained me till was ready to go and face the world of not-so-mythical-creatures. A lot happened Peter might have heard it down the rumor tree but most of it’s not real.”  
Peter asks  
“Did you really die and come back to life after 3 months after a ritual sacrifice?”  
“well sorta… real personal questions ya? Well yes I did die for 5 months actually and it wasn’t a sacrifice it was magic!” I’m getting pretty upset now and Lyd’s hand squeezing mine is the only thing preventing me from having a Panic attack.  
“That magic is dark, must of had side effects.”  
“shut up and be a good boy. you know nothing! you don’t know what it was like! to be killed stopping an apocalypse. Painfully by the way. You were killed because you deserved it! Do you know what happened to my organs? They melted. Inside me. while I was still alive. You think you know pain but you don’t it was worse coming back! The pain, being scared finding yourself buried alive in your own coffin! Have you ever been buried alive? NO, you haven’t when you came back to life the floor was already dug up for you! they didn’t think it worked! I thought I was in hell! when they heard the slayer was dead demons came from all over the world to sunnydale to kill and party! there was fire everywhere I thought they pulled me out of heaven and sent me to hell!”  
“You were in heaven?”  
I realize what I said  
“oh god… oh god Lydia i’m so so so sorry! I, I Oh god!” I let go of Lydia’s hand and run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am and I'm still writing, so I decide to post one of the chapter that I have written. Hope you enjoy!

LYDIA POV

“shut up and be a good boy. you know nothing! you don’t know what it was like! to be killed stopping an apocalypse. Painfully by the way. You were killed because you deserved it! Do you know what happened to my organs? They melted. Inside me. while I was still alive. You think you know pain but you don’t it was worse coming back! The pain, being scared finding yourself buried alive in your own coffin! Have you ever been buried alive? NO, you haven’t when you came back to life the floor was already dug up for you! they didn't think it worked! I thought I was in hell! when they heard the slayer was dead demons came from all over the world to Sunnydale to kill and party! there was fire everywhere i thought they pulled me out of heaven and sent me to hell!”  
Stiles was practically crying now. I let the words set in. He never told us he was in heaven.  
“you were in heaven?”  
he looked at me.  
“oh god… oh god Lydia i’m so so so sorry! I, I Oh god!” He lets go of my hand and runs.

I’m too shocked to follow. I just sit there. everyone staring at me. I must have this look on my face because no one says something for a few minutes.  
Allison speaks  
“Lydia are you okay?”  
“No”  
All I can think is he was in heaven. He was happy at peace. I ruined it for him. The pain he was in god! He sacrificed himself for us and dawn and I couldn't even give him peace. I ripped it from him. took him away from Heaven! I thought he was in Hell in some demon dimension of torture. Life is torture. Not heaven. I fucked up. We fucked up. Does Xander know? Did Willow. Oh god Willow. I’m trying not to cry. I’ve never cried in front of anyone of the pack members. I’ve only ever cried with Stiles. And sometimes Willow and Xander. But stiles was always there. He knows how to comfort me. Was I selfish to bring him back?  
A few minutes later I get a text. I open it it reads  
‘Lyd’s i’m so sorry can we talk. You know where I'll be’  
Of course I do. He’ll be at the cemetery on patrol. He know’s there are no vampires here. Not yet. It cools him down.  
“I gotta go…”  
“you are not going to meet him. Lydia. whatever he did to you, you need time.”  
That gets me pissed I jump up and yell.  
“It’s not what he did to me! ITS WHAT I DID TO HIM!! I brought him back okay. It was my banshee powers and Willows magic! I thought he was in hell! I thought he was being tortured! So yes I used black magic and I brought him back! I’ll never forgive myself from taking away his peace.” at the end I’m crying. no one makes a move to comfort me they all just stand there awkwardly.  
“I’ll be back. With him. You guys better show some respect. He’s had it way worse than you even after losing Aidan and Ethan. He’s lost so much more. Even you Derek.”  
I get up and walk out. But not before seeing the regretful faces of my “friends”.

 

~

 

STILES POV

I go to the nearest cemetery and patrol. It’s not even night. Cemeteries give me a sense of peace and purpose. I know there are no vampires here. yet. I know they’ll come. they follow me everywhere. I should kill that pack. I can’t bring myself to do it. There Lydia’s friends. I love her. Even if she’ll never forgive me. I should’ve told her sooner and not like that. I didn’t tell anyone. well I told Giles and Spike. Giles could tell something was off so I told him. Everything. I send him a quick text.  
'I’ll be home at 7 with dinner.'  
I get a response right away  
'Can we make it 8 I got paperwork...Tough day'  
'Np.'  
I decide to sit down. I find a bench and sit on it. I send a text to Lydia  
‘Lyd’s i’m so sorry can we talk. You know where i'll be’  
I hope she comes. Well since Giles is gonna be at home at 8 I have 3 hours to wait.  
I just think that I may have lost my only friend and I’ll never get her back. not even two minutes later I see a teary eyed Lydia walking over. I did that. I made her cry. 

“Lydia I’m so sorry I should've told you sooner. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m a terrible person.”  
“No you’re not. It should be me apologizing.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I ripped you from HEAVEN Stiles Heaven you had peace! and now look where you are. You lost your dad, your mom, your uncle, your aunt, your sister, Your first watcher, Willow, Xander! she whispers “Tara,” “ You had lost me! you could've been happy for eternity. That's a long time Stiles..”  
“Don’t you get it? I love it here too. It’s so much sometimes, with the panic attacks, the ADD. The depression everything but I love you! How could I be sad when I have a friend like you?”  
“Because you lost everything with a friend like me!”  
“No you lost everything because if me. If I weren't the Slayer you wouldn't be in this mess.”  
“I’m a banshee of course I would. I just might not have survived.”  
I look up she’s not lying  
“I’m so Sorry Lydia.”  
“Me too Jaidez”  
I smile she used my real name.  
“Always and forever?”  
“Always and forever.” she repeats back.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
She smiles at me.  
“We should get back to the others.”  
“Yea… I don’t like them.”  
“I could tell. Just give them a shot. For me.  
“Anything for you.”

~

By the time we get back to the house It’s starting to get dark. I gotta tell the pack about what the rules of vampires are. It can be different from shows and books. We walk in the house and everyone stops and looks at us. I see apologetic looks towards Lydia and worried glances toward me.  
Lydia speaks up  
“If you’re gonna be part of the pack, maybe you should finish your story. No Interruptions.”  
“Okay. So back to the beginning. When Kyle found me he told me all about the supernatural. He was my first watcher.”  
“What happened to him?” Scott always Scott  
“Curiosity killed the cat, or dog… Scott. He was killed. By a vampire. It was my fault.”  
“STILES STILINSKI! It. Was. not. your. fault. How many times do we- I - have to tell you. None of this is your fault!”  
“Sure feels that way Lyd’s.”  
“I know… but you could've just as easily blamed me.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Really. You can’t see how it could be my fault?”  
“No. Absolutely not.”  
“See! The same for me dumbass!”  
I look at her.  
“you always knew how to cheer me up.”  
“You too Stiles. You too.”  
Everyone looks uncomfortable. Like they're ruining a private moment. I decide to continue.  
“Anyway, after Kyle died they sent me another watcher. Giles He’s great. I still miss Kyle. I don’t know what would've happened if he wasn't there. I’m so thankful I had Giles and I found Lyd’s.”  
I look around I notice a few things. Allison looks jealous every time I call Lydia Lyd’s. Scott looks confused. Jackson, Erica and Boyd look bored. Isaac looks like a lost puppy. And tall dark handsome and brooding looks intrigued. Then there's peter. He’s hanging off my every word. I don’t like him. he’s a creeper.  
“If you don’t mind me asking uh who uh else you know died?”  
“Scott” Lydia gives a warning glance.  
“No, It’s okay. Um My Mom, she died of cancer, My sister, friends, my first watcher, my uncle was visiting with my aunt when a bunch of zombies broke in our house… it was a party for me after I ran away.”  
“Why’d you run away?”  
“again with the questions Scott. Well I had a… close friend… he was a vampire, but he had a soul. He was cursed with it. One moment of pure happiness and it was gone. Well lets just say he got real happy. And he turned from Angel to Angelus.”  
“Why’d you run… thought being they slayer would make you stay.”  
“I did stay. I stayed and killed him. Sent him to hell after he killed hundreds of people. Killed my favorite teacher. Killed my Watcher. He was the vampire that killed my watcher. I broke the curse with him. and I ruined many lives by doing it.”  
“How’d you break it?” Jackson  
“No… I can’t not that.”  
“okay geeze sorry I asked.”  
“No no it’s okay. So I ran away after killing him. I was gone for 2 months before I got kidnapped and was forced to become the slayer or die with a bunch of homeless kids. Then well Angelus came back only he was Angel again. He then left for L.A. and well haven’t heard from him in a while. we’ll he came back to help stop the apocalypse.”  
“wow…”  
“Okay so next, at this party I got this weird mask thing… I hung it up cause it looked cool… well it brought dead bodies back to life and to my house. My uncle and aunt didn't make it. My sister… It’s very confusing with her… She used to be a key…”  
“A key?”  
“Yes a key Scott, She didn't exist as a person till people were looking for her/it. how better than to protect the key then the slayer. Uh so she needed to be killed for this ritual to break the barrier from different dimensions. They got her and well nearly killed her. I or her had to die and well I choose me. I went on a spiritual trip and it said “Death was my gift.” I didn't get it till then. My death saved the world. But then when I got brought back by Lyd’s and Willow I was well messed up. Learned to live again because of Spike.”  
“I still can’t believe you and Spike.” I give Lyd’s a look and she says  
“You guys were enemies and you then became allies”  
“Yea he tried to kill me… him a his girl Drusilla. Boy was she crazy. Angelus tortured her when she became a vampire.”  
“She was a crazy bitch.”  
“Yea… she broke his heart and well he came back looking for a potion to get her back and well he found something else altogether. peace. We became close after Lyd’s moved away. I was still a little…” I get a look from Lydia.  
“Okay a lot messed up. I told spike the truth and he helped. A lot. Well yea… he got his soul back so I could trust him. He used it to save the world. He died saving the world. And i never said somethings I wish I had.”  
Lydia is rubbing my back I give her a small smile.  
“Back to dawn. She was hurt pretty bad. so when I died she didn't have the will to fight. I came back and I had lost her again.”  
I was openly crying. I didn't want to talk about this. Ever. Not for strangers. Barely Lyd’s.  
“God Lyd’s I miss them so much. I lost everyone!”  
“You still have your dad though.” Isaac tries to help.  
I give a sad sarcastic laugh  
“If only…”  
“I thought you moved here you with your dad?” Isaac says.  
“No, I moved here with my watcher. called him dad so i’d get asked less questions… look how that turned out.”  
“What happened to your dad?”  
“He’s dead.”  
I don’t go any further than that. Not till I know them better. Lyd’s looks at me saying I understand you don’t have to tell them. whenever if ever you want to. I send her an appreciating glance.  
“any other questions?”  
“yea…” It’s Lydia  
“What was heaven like?”  
"Wherever I was, I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time didn't mean anything, nothing had form, but I was still me, you know? And I was warm and I was loved and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or any of it really. But I think I was in heaven."(Buffy the vampire slayer.)  
No one says anything for a while. Lydia speaks up.  
“I’m sorry we ruined it for you… Did W-willow know? Does xander?”  
“No I never told em. Don’t wanna. Xander hates me enough. I don’t want his pity.”  
“How did Willow die?” This was Derek.  
“Um… well for those of you who don’t know. Willow, Xander, Tara, Lyd’s and me were inseparable. We were so very close. When Lyd’s moved it really took a took a lot away from the gang.” I look at Lyd’s and she smile’s  
“you always were the head of the scoobies.”  
“Where would we be without or Banshee Lydia, Or our Wicca Willow… Or our Xander. I miss Tara. I miss em all”  
I whisper “Do they know about Tara?”  
She shakes her head no.  
“Who’s Tara?”  
That was Allison.  
“Not my story to tell.”  
I look at my watch it’s 7:00  
“A few things you need to know about vampires. Crosses, Holy water and churches keep them at bay. Stake through the heart or cut of their head off or fire. They have to be invited in so don’t invite strangers in. They burn in the sun. They like cemeteries. And they can look like humans until they want you to know. Be careful. They're stronger than most of you dogs.”  
I get a bunch of growls for calling them dog.  
“Lyd’s you coming or do you wanna talk to them without me?”  
“I’m gonna stay we have a lot to talk about. See you tomorrow Stiles. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. You have no idea.”  
“We’ll go to the place tomorrow. Okay?”  
“Okay”  
I give her a quick kiss and leave.

 

LYDIA POV

Once Stiles leave I get bombarded with questions.  
“ENOUGH! I know you have questions. One at a time. I’ll tell you everything.”  
Allison speaks up  
“You knew you were a banshee before you came here.”  
It wasn't a question.  
“And you knew about the supernatural world.”  
“Yeah I did.”  
“Why didn't you tell us?”  
“I hoped I could pretend I didn't know about the supernatural world. I lost so much because of it. Thats why I didn’t say anything.”  
“Can you control you being a Banshee?”  
“No, not anymore. When I was in Sunnydale I could. Not now though.”  
“Why?”  
“because of Stiles. Bringing him back used my control and I haven’t been able to since.”  
“Were you and Stiles just friends?”  
“Jackson. Yes me and Stiles were, are, and only will be friends.”  
“You can’t know that. Not for sure. He could change his feelings. Or you could.”  
“No. I guarantee that we won’t.”  
“Okay” He still doesn't sound convinced.  
“Who’s Tara?”  
I didn't want them to ask that.  
“Tara was… my … she was my girlfriend.”  
I get a bunch of shocked faces. Jackson jumps up.  
“You’re GAY?!?”  
“No, Well yes, I’m Bi.”  
“Why didn't you tell us?”  
“Never came up.”  
I shrug trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. She was my first. My first love and she broke my heart. For Willow. Then died. I still love her and I never was mad at either of them. It was awkward at first. They’d try to keep the PDA minimum around me till I told them “If you're in love, act like it.” They smiled at each other and kissed and I smiled for them. I still miss her. I hadn't known she died until her mom called. It was only one month and sixteen days after I left. God. I came to the funeral I hung back with Stiles. We cried. That was the last time I saw from them until today. I missed him so much. so much happened. It’s ridiculous. All this stuff happened and I didn't know what Stiles has lost. I was a fool to not look back. I’m going to make it up to him. I promise.  
“How’d she die?”  
I give a sad laugh.  
“She was shot. By a human. Out for revenge on Stiles she accidentally got in the crossfire. Willow couldn't bring her back. Said it wasn't a supernatural death. nothing we could do.”  
“Who said?”  
“Osiris, he’s the gatekeeper of death. That’s how we brought Stiles back. But he died as a sacrifice in a supernatural way. Tara was killed by a human. That's how it works.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“me too…”  
There is a long silence.  
“I’m gonna go. It’s been a long day. So much stuff to take in.. I might see you tomorrow.”  
I get up and leave not hearing a word they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any idea's are welcome... I have 1 and a half chapters after this but I may add in good Ideas into it somehow. Thanks!


	3. 3

STILES POV

I get to my jeep and decide to cook tonight. It’s only 7:15 I can grab a few things and make dinner. So I ride to the store, jump out, and go inside. I go and grab all the ingredients for steak and potatoes and go home. I get home, unlock the door and just look around. It looks empty. It’s ridiculous but I wouldn't let Giles hang any pictures. Its just a sad reminder. I do have one picture though. It’s of me, Lyds, Xander and Willow. That was before all things supernatural. The good ole days. I sigh and continue to the kitchen. I start to prepare the food. I’m lost in my own thoughts when I hear the door open.  
“Giles  
“Yea Stiles?”  
“I made dinner. The steaks are about to go on now.”  
“we could’ve just ordered out.”  
“again?”  
“I know I’m sorry. I’m not the best parent am I?”  
“Am I the best kid?”  
He smirks   
“oh you're a delight!”  
“damn straight.”  
“Do you want me to cook the steaks or do you want to?”  
“I’ll do it, remember what happened last time.”  
“That’s not fair! We were under attack!”  
“Burned them all the same.”   
I’m laughing so he knows I’m joking.  
“Any way, we have a lot to talk about.”  
“Oh yea?”  
“Yea… you’ll never believe who I met.”  
We put the steaks on the grill.  
“Ooh Now I’m intrigued. Who?”  
“Lydia Martin”  
“Banshee Lydia Martin?”  
“The very one… Only now she’s in a pack with WEREWOLVES!”  
“Holy shit…”  
“Yea well I don’t think they like me… well except for Peter, who knew about me, and my death…”  
“Did you tell them…?”  
“I told them enough… I told Lyds everything though… She deserved to know… We’re going to visit the cemetery tomorrow if that’s okay…”  
“Of course it’s okay.”  
I flip the steaks.  
“I need to check on the potatoes.”  
“I’ll watch the steaks.”  
I nod and go inside. I taste them and I add salt. A few minutes pass and Giles brings in the steaks. We sit down and start eating in silence. After a few minutes I speak up.  
“So I’m in like all the same classes as Lydia…”  
“That’s good at least you’ll know someone.”  
“Yea that’s always a good thing.”  
“Are you… joining their pack?”  
“They kinda want me to, but I don’t know. Remember what happened last time we worked with the supernatural?”  
“Yea Stiles he saved the world.”  
“He, Angel I mean, Killed hundreds of people.”  
“Do you want my advice?”  
“Yes, Giles I want your advice.”  
“Give em a shot. Train with them hang with them and if after a few weeks you disagree with the way they work, don’t be pack. Just… Do what you’re comfortable with. Does Lydia trust them?”  
“With her life.”  
“Trust her. You know you can.”  
“Thanks Giles, you always know what to say.”  
“Anytime Stiles, anytime.”  
We finish eating and start cleaning.  
“It’s just, hard to trust new people, with everything we’ve been through.”  
“I know, but without people you trust life will get you nowhere.”  
“But what about ‘Trust no one’ X files…. What if they had it right?”  
“Stiles if you trust no one life gets pretty lonely… Love many, trust few, bring harm to no one. That's what your mom always said wasn’t it. Listen to that. Don’t trust them until they prove it, but until then learn to love them as tacky as it sounds. Trust Lydia and me if no one else.”  
“Okay… Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Yea… I think I’m gonna head upstairs and unpack all our books… we have a lot and we should get started.”  
“Do you want help?”  
“Nah… well actually I think I’m gonna make my closet a bookshelf… Take off the doors and put in shelves… I could use help doing that, if you're up for it old man.”  
“Sure let me get my tools.”  
We spend the next hour bickering and trying to figure out how to do it. We end up finishing, but that was after a run to the nearest Home Depot, and another hour of work.  
“There. We finished.” Giles says after we put the last shelf in.  
“Finally!”  
“Well, now you can unpack all our books… Do you think this is enough shelves? I mean at Sunnydale we had a library full… do you think we need to do a second closet?”  
“I don’t think so these shelves are deep. I think if we put them in front of each other it’ll be fine. I’m gonna alphabetize them so it won’t be hard to find them.”  
“Okay… do you want help with that?”  
“Nah I can do it… are all the boxes up here?”  
“No I think a few are still downstairs. You want me to get them?”  
“Sure” while he goes down stairs I start carefully take out all the books from the boxes. I move my bed into the corner so I have more room to put them in order. When Giles brings up the other boxes I take them out and add them to the pile. I takes me about two hours but they are all in order. I look at the clock. It’s 12:00… shit I need to go to bed. I better finish this tomorrow… I sigh. I get up. I quickly change, brush my teeth and take my meds. I hope I don’t have nightmares… Yea right… oh well. I plug in my phone and turn the light off. I fall asleep quickly.

~

I wake up from a nightmare, but not the usual ones. It’s a prophecy one. Great. I need to tell Giles but it can wait till morning. I end up going back to sleep, not noticing someone watching me through the window.

~

I groan and roll over when I hear my alarm go off. I jump out of bed. Just two more days till the weekend. I can do it. I go and shower. I take my pills and finish getting ready. I grab my backpack and go downstairs. I see Giles with coffee like every morning. He always was the early riser. I grab a cup.  
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”  
“I had a nightmare. But before you tell me to wake you, it was different, a prophecy. A new threat is coming to Beacon Hills. Second day here.”  
“What was it?”  
“I don’t know. At all. Whatever it is it’s something new… Or old… I don’t know what is worse.”  
“Well figure it out… are you gonna tell the Hale pack?”  
“Yea, they have a right to know.”  
“Alright, well when you do call me if there is a meeting. Don’t leave me out.”  
“Giles, I never will leave you out ever. I promise.” I tell him sincerely.  
“Okay. I trust you.”  
“Same. I’ll see you later.”  
I walk out the door and get in my car and drive to school. I think about what it could be. It was red. But then it was fine a minute later. It was standing over someones bed. I don’t know who. I couldn't see the face. I have no idea. I need to consult my books. I need my scooby gang. Maybe I can learn to trust the Hale pack.  
I pull into the school parking lot, and try and find Lydia. I can’t see her so I decide to try her locker. When I do see her I see she’s with her friends laughing. I miss that. I miss having friends like that. I miss them so much. I miss Willow so much. And Dawn. oh god Dawn. I can’t. I turn around to leave, when Scott stops me.  
“What?”  
“You smell sad.”  
“Yea well…”  
“Are you crying? Why are you crying?”  
“I don’t wanna get into it.”  
“Want me to get Lydia.” I look back and she looks happy.  
“No it’s fine.”  
“Are you sure. You can talk to me… I know you don’t know me but I have good intentions.”  
“No, but I appreciate the offer. I gotta go.”  
“Okay….”  
I don’t hear anything else because I basically run out of the building. I sit in my jeep, crying. I can’t. I haven’t cried since the funeral. I miss dawny Little dawn. powerful Willow. Xander god. I pull out my phone. I still have Xander’s number. I want to call him, but he made it very clear.

~~~~Flashback~~~~  
“NOOOO!”  
Willow falls to the floor lifeless. “Willow. Oh god willow!”  
I stand up. “You killed her! You did this. You will pay!”   
I stake The women who killed Willow through the heart. “You will rot in hell for what you did.” I look and see Xander standing there in shock.  
“Xander? We need to get out of here. Lets grab her and go. Xander?”  
He’s not responding  
“Xander please we need to go!”  
“You” it comes out as a whisper. “You did this. this is YOUR FAULT! WILLOW DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!”  
“no… I I I didn’t...”  
“Yea well you got her killed!”  
“Xander.”  
“I don’t know you. We are not friends. Don’t come near me again.”  
He looks at willow picks her up and walks away. I break down. I have my first panic attack in years. A few hours Giles finds me and asked what happened. I cried for days mourning my best friend.

 

~~~ End flashback ~~~~

We haven’t talked since that night. We saw each other at her funeral but he ignored me and hasn’t spoken since. I’m pulled from my thoughts when I hear the door of my jeep open and close.  
“Lyds? Why aren’t you in class?”  
“I could ask you the same thing… but I’m gonna ask something else… Why are you crying in your jeep?”  
“It’s stupid I’m fine.”  
“Stiles. I’ve known you for years. You don’t just cry at something stupid. Tell me what's wrong.”  
“It’s just seeing you with your friends laughing having a good time remind me of…”  
“Our friends that didn’t make it and everyone you lost. I’m sorry.”  
“I told you it was stupid.”  
“It’s not stupid. Do you wanna skip school and go to the cemetery?”  
“yea… You don’t-”  
“Shut up and drive.”  
I pull out of the parking lot and head to Sunnydale Cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any Ideas are welcome like usual!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I forgot to upload it... Anyway here it is now.

When we get there I stop in front of the gates. Neither of us make an effort to move.  
“Whenever you're ready Lyds. We can wait as long as you need.”  
“I’m… I’m ready.” She still doesn't go and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nods and opens the door. We slowly make our way to the graves. She follows me, and I know where I’m going. We walk in silence and when we get there. I just stop.  
“Do you… want some alone time? I can wait.”  
“Get over here Stilinski”  
I don’t respond verbally I walk next to her. We sit in silent for a few minutes before we hear footsteps. We turn around and Xander is walking up toward us. I look at Lydia. When Xander notices us, he looks conflicted.  
“I’m gonna go…” I start to get up.  
“Don’t you dare. You deserve to be here just as much as he does, and me”  
“No he doesn’t. It’s good to see you Lydia…. Did he tell you it was his fault she died? No I don’t think so.”  
“Actually he did. When I asked how she died, his exact words were ‘It was my fault lyd’s’ So yes he blames himself over something that WAS NOT his fault. Because YOU blamed him. He believed you and he beats himself up over it everyday. Which is not fair. From what I heard it’s your fault too. And mine for not being there. So instead of blaming someone why don’t we just remember her for her when she was alive and not for how she died.”  
We all stay silent for a minute before Xander steps up.  
“I’m sorry. Lydia is right. I shouldn't have blamed you. It was the easy way out and I took it.” He puts his hand out but I pull him into a hug.  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too… What have you been up to and how did you come across Lydia?”  
“I moved to Beacon Hills, which just so happened to be where she moved all those years ago.”  
“Wow thats…. wow. Uh also…”  
“Yea?” He looks like he doesn't want to tell me…  
“Angel tried to contact you said it was urgent… I told him I didn't know how to reach you…”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“About a month…. Uh I can give you his number.”  
“Sure thanks.”  
“Hey Lydia, I uh missed you. I’m gonna go. I can come anytime. See you around. Don’t be a stranger. That sounded like something an old person would say… but you know what I mean… Here's my number. Text me.”  
“I will.”  
“Bye Lydia, Stiles.”  
“Um.. Lydia I’ll give you a minute. I’m going to call angel.”  
“Okay.”  
I walk to the bench and look at the paper with number on it. I debate calling him. No. I’m not calling him. I can’t. I refuse. I’m done with him. Maybe some other time but not today. I walk back over to Lydia.  
“I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”  
She looks up.  
“Don’t be I understand. Completely. I’m gonna visit Tara… Can I be alone, if that’s okay?"  
“Of course Lydia. I’m gonna visit my mom and dad. Come get me when you're ready. No rush. We have all day.”  
“Thank you.”  
I nod and walk toward my parents grave. I don’t speak, I Just taking comfort in the silence. I don’t know how long I stand there. Lydia walks over. Her makeup is smudged. I don’t mention it and neither does she.  
“Ready?”  
“Yea.”  
We walk back in silence. I get in the jeep and pull out. We don’t talk the whole way home.  
We’re just about back to Beacon Hills when she gets a text and quickly responds.  
“There is a pack meeting in an hour. I have to go and they said you are welcome to come. I just need to fix my makeup…”  
“Course. I’ll drop you off at your house and then we’ll go.”  
“So you’ll come?”  
“Yea. I’ll come.

~

“You really need a new meeting place.”  
“We do. I've mentioned it, they just Ignore me.”  
“Maybe I’ll talk some sense into them.” I wink at her  
“Yea, cause they've known you for a day, and they’ll listen to you.”  
“Maybe they just need an outside opinion.”  
We walk into the old Hale house. I see everyone sitting around. I guess they were waiting for us. Hmm.  
“Okay.” Derek begins “There isn't a new threat, but-”  
“Can I uh is it okay to interrupt?” I, well, Interrupt.  
“No… let me finish. As I was saying there isn't a threat right now, but I wanna work on training. With you Stiles. From what I've heard you could be a great asset to have on our side. So…. If you’d like you can join us.” We sit in silent for a second. Everyone is looking at me.  
“Oh so I can talk now?” I get an annoyed nod in response. “As I was trying to tell you, there is actually a new threat. FYI. I thought you guys should know.”  
“What? No there’s not. How would you know anyway?” Scott basically yells  
“I had a dream.”  
“A dream, Really?” I really don’t like Jackson.  
“Yes dumb ass a dream. I have dreams. Prophecies. So Yes there is a new threat coming, we just don’t know when. and I for one would like to be prepared. So here's what I propose.”  
“Wait!” Derek barks out “You are not Alpha. You do not have a say.”  
“Okay, well I’ll be on my way… Sorry you guys won’t be prepared. Hope you don’t die.” I shrug and start to walk out the door.  
“Wait! We need him Derek.” I smirk, Peter knows whats up.  
“No, we don’t. We've been fine without him we don’t need him now.”  
“Do you realize what kind of advantage we’d have if we knew what we were up against before it’s even killed someone let alone arrived here?”  
“Fine, Stiles What do you propose?”  
"First we go to my place."  
“Why?”  
“You don’t think I don’t have any resources do you?”  
“Um I didn't think about it…”  
“Follow me in your cars.”  
I start to walk out giving them no option but to follow. No one ends up riding with me which is fine. I have to give Giles a warning. We pull out and I give him a call.  
“Stiles, is everything alright?”  
“Yea, just the Hale pack is coming over to work on the new threat. We’re on our way. Are you at home?”  
“Yea I just arrived.”  
“We’ll be there in 10. See you soon.”  
I hang up. I drive the rest of the way silently.

We pull up to my house and everyone looks at it weirdly.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I just thought, never mind…”  
I unlock the front door and everyone walks in behind me.  
“Yo Giles! I’m home, with people.”  
He walks in the room cleaning his glasses.  
“Hello.”  
“Dude he has a British accent.”  
“Yes, that’s where I’m from. Would anyone like anything to eat? Do we have food Stiles?”  
“Uh leftover steak. But that’s it. oh and I’m cooking again tonight. So we have ingredients for pasta and sauce, all though I don’t know if I’ll have time to make it…”  
“Ah well never mind, sorry about that…”  
“No it’s totally fine, Giles… It’s good to see you.” Lydia gives him a hug.  
“You too Lydia, you too.”  
“Okay, well all the books are upstairs so follow me to my room…”  
We walk up the stairs and go into my room.  
“It’s messy, I still haven’t cleaned yet… Okay well here are all my books.”  
“Holy shit, We just have a bestiary.” Allison squeaks out.  
“Really? We have like 4 of those…. Well… Lydia, remember how to be a Scooby?”  
“How could I forget. Everyone grab a book, Stiles tell us what the creature was like.”  
“Okay. Well when I saw it, it was red skinned. It looked almost human, but not quite. I couldn't tell what was of, but I just new. It was standing over someone in a bedroom, the person was sleeping and he was leaning over like it was gonna kiss him, but I could see breathe being taken. That’s all I know. I would start with the demon books and work our way through. It’s a slow process but it works. Grab a book, and start reading.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. 5

“I think I found it.” Allison says.  
“let me see.” I look in the book. I close my eyes and remember my dream and compare it with the picture.  
“Yea, a ‘Boo Hag’. This is it. Can I see the book?” She hands it over. I read it out loud  
“According to the legend, Boo Hags are similar to vampires. Unlike vampires, they gain sustenance from a person's breath, as opposed to their blood, by riding their victims.  
They have no skin, and thus are red. In order to be less conspicuous, they will steal a victim's skin and use it for as long as it holds out, wearing it as one might wear clothing. They will remove and hide this skin before going riding.  
When a hag determines a victim is suitable for riding, the hag will generally gain access to the home through a small crack, crevice, or hole. The hag will then position themselves over the sleeping victim, sucking their breath. This act renders the victim helpless, and induces a deep dream-filled sleep. The hag tends to leave the victim alive, so as to use them again for their energy. However, if the victim struggles, the hag may take their skin, leaving the victim to suffer. After taking the victim's energy, the hag flies off, as they must be in their skin by dawn or be forever trapped without skin. When the victim awakes, they may feel short of breath, but generally the victim only feels tired.  
An expression sometimes used in South Carolina is "don't let de hag ride ya." This expression may come from the Boo Hag legend  
It was also said that if a person placed a broom beside their bed before going to sleep it would prevent the Hag from riding them. Hags supposedly would be distracted by counting the straws of the broom and would not get to ride the person sleeping before the sun rose the next morning.”  
“Is that all it does?”  
“It’s all it says… sometimes the books aren't all that great. But lets look in another book now that we know what it’s called. You can go into the index.”  
They all just nod and continue to look.  
“Oh I found something!” Scott hands me a book after a few minutes.  
“The only way to kill the boo hag is to, oh…”  
“Stiles? What does it say?”  
“The only way to kill the boo hag is to kill the one being ridin’...”  
“That makes sense take away the power source, take away the boo hag… There has to be another way though right?”  
“No… But well figure something out, we always do. Did…” I look down in my hands, now’s not the time. There is an awkward silence for a second before I can’t take it anymore.  
“So, who’s up for some food? I’m gonna cook while you guys keep looking if that’s alright?”  
Everyone is still uncomfortable but they all agree anyway. I go down stairs and slowly start to make the pasta, and the sauce. Good thing I bought enough for all of us. I thought I might need too. Cooking is something my parents used to do together. I always thought it was silly. Putting all the effort to make food when it’ll be gone within the hour. But after they died I understood. It’s not about the taste or even the results. It’s about saying that you did this you created this even if it only lasts a little while. I stop thinking about my parents because if I continue to think about them I’ll break down, and I can’t afford to be distracted with all the things going on. I taste the sauce, and I almost moan in pleasure. It’s really good. I quickly add a pinch of salt and pepper, and start boiling the water for the pasta. I just stare at the water thinking. ‘A watched pot never boils’ That’s what my aunt always said, when I saw her. We weren't that close, but it’s still hard not having any family. Although that’s a lie because I consider Giles to be family. He is the best person who could take care of me after everything. I doubt I could've found a better foster parent anywhere. A watched pot never boils. That’s it! we’re never gonna figure out what it is if we’re to focused on it! We need a different approach than books. This is not the Scooby gang. It’s the Hale Pack. We need to use a different approach. But what?.... Maybe we don’t do all this research. We wait to see it’s habits. What it does. What it’s preferences are. It said in the book it won’t kill them. We just watch people and figure out who it’s ridin’ and we take it from there… I’ll see what they found and we’ll see from there. I pour the pasta into the now boiling water. I sit down and close my eyes. It’s been a long week. It’s actually been two days but it feels like a week or more. I sigh. I notice I've been sighing a lot lately. I just is a reaction. I don’t know. Maybe it’s a coping mechanism. to release all the tension… I’ll just go with that if anyone asks. The timer dings on the pasta so I get up and drain it. I walk over to the stairs and call up telling everyone it’s time for dinner. They all come running down the stairs as if they hadn't ate in months. The first one to get down here is Scott.  
“Man that smells AMAZING! I can’t wait to try it.”  
They all say similar things on how it smells and looks. But the one I actually care about doesn't need to say anything his expression is enough. They all grab some food and sit down. I quickly pull the garlic bread from the oven and put it on the table before I go for my plate. I put some pasta on and sauce and sit down. No one talks for a while. I guess they like it. I’m about halfway through when Scott starts talking.  
“Dude! This is like the best thing I’ve ever ate! I’m coming for dinner more often!”  
I don’t know how to respond so I just say thanks.  
“Where did you learn to cook?”  
“His mom and dad cooked. They must have taught him.” Lydia says. But she's wrong I taught myself after they died. I don’t respond and they all look at me.  
“Uh no… I taught myself after my parents died.”  
“Oh…” There is another awkward silence. I can’t take it. I get up and start to put away my dishes. I wanna yell, scream, tell them I can talk about them without freaking out. that they don't need to not talk when the topic turns to my parents that I’m fine, but I know I’m not and none of those things are true. And it pisses me off that I can't even talk about them. I can’t think about them without thinking how they died. How I watched my mom go crazy. How I killed my dad. I can’t take the pain. All the memories. I just want to forget. All of it! I know what to do. I quickly walk through the dining room, up stairs grab my bottle of Jack, slide it in to my book bag. I walk down the stairs and go outside while avoiding the room they’re all in. I quietly close the door and walk to my jeep. I turn it on and back out of the driveway without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! reviews and comments always welcome!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was very short, so I decide to upload another one today. Here it is.  
> Also Angel is in this chapter. He is not my favorite Buffy character, but I don't hate him. He is a dick in this fic FYI.  
> Also suicidal thoughts in the next chapters.

I’m about halfway through the bottle when I decide to call. I pull out the number. I dial wrong twice before I hear it ring.  
“Wolfram and Hart how may I direct your call?”  
I try to sound somewhat sober.  
“Stiles, I mean I’m stiles I wanna talk to Angel.”  
“Hold please.” I can tell she sounds irritated.  
I hear horrible waiting music.  
“what?” I comes out sleepy and tired. Only than do I realize it’s like 2 am.  
“Uh.. sorry I’ll call back not tonight maybe. Sorry.”  
I’m about to hang up when I hear him say  
“stiles.” It comes out as almost a whisper. I debate hanging up, but I called for a reason.  
“Yea, It’s me… I’m a little, okay I’m very drunk right now. And I needed someone to talk to. Is now an okay time I can call tomorrow if you’d prefer.”  
“No no You can always call me you know that. What’s wrong?”  
“What’s right is a better question.”  
“Stiles.. I’m only an hour out, do you want me to come over?”  
“No…”  
“I’m on my way.”  
“I’m at the cliff thingy in Beacon Hills…”  
“I’m coming.”  
He hangs up. I look at the water. I get as close to the edge as I can without falling off. I know I’m not gonna do it. And so does Angel. That’s why he didn't tell me not to something stupid. I know he won’t call Giles. I walk back and finish the bottle of Jack. I wish I brought more. I lay down and look at the stars. They’re moving and I know I’m completely drunk. But it’s okay. Cause Angels coming. He always comes.

~

ANGEL POV  
When I get there I hear,  
“Angel?”  
“Stiles?”  
“Yo Angel my homie.”  
“Stiles your drunk. You never get drunk.”  
“Have been as of late.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be you didn't kill them”  
“Neither did you.”  
“Than why does it feel like this. That I did everything wrong. That I screwed up. I couldn't save anyone! I always save them! That’s my job! I fucked up!” I flinch He never curses. “I did this I ruin everything! I can’t even think about them without breaking down! I just I just want it to end. The guilt the pain. how do you deal with it? Everything. Don’t you just wanna die? After everything that’s happened all you've done, all you've lost?”  
“Do you wanna die Stiles?”  
“sometimes…”  
“Would you?”  
“Course not. I have a job to do.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
He knows That I asked if things were different would he actually end up doing it. If he wasn't the Slayer. If he wasn't an orphan. If he didn't have Giles. I know he’s been depressed.  
“How’d you know?”  
“Stiles it doesn't matter.”  
“Honestly?” He nods “Yeah, I probably would.”  
“Stiles you need to talk to someone.”  
“I am. That’s why I called you.”  
“You know what I mean.” I know he does.  
“How do you talk to about this crap? I can’t tell Giles, he’s lost just as much as me. I can’t having him think I want to be dead too. He’d just lose someone else. I can’t do that. Not to him.”  
“He loves you, Stiles. It’s obvious. You are his son. He’ll be there for as long as he can be. He’ll help you.”  
“I think I need more alcohol for this conversation.”  
“Alcohol is not a solution.”  
“It’s in chemistry.”  
He looks up to me.  
“Why do you still love me, after everything I've done to you and and the people around me.”

“Because before you things used to be pretty simple, hundred years, just hanging out feeling guilty really honed my brooding skills, than you come along. You made me feel like a human being. I want to take comfort in you, and I know it will cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care. I love you. I try not to, but I can’t stop.” He’s in tears “It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we can live without passion, maybe we’d know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion, we’d truly be dead”  
A/N THESE WERE ALL QUOTES FROM THE SHOW MIXED IN FROM DIFFERENT SEASONS AND ALTERED A LITTLE BIT END A/N  
“Angel. Can you take me home?”  
“Sure let me go get the car I’ll meet you here. I parked a little bit down the road.”  
He nods and I go and get the car.  
~  
STILES POV  
I hear footsteps and I wonder what angel is doing back without the car.  
I turn around to see, but it’s not angel. It’s  
“Derek?”  
“Uh…”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“We got worried. We didn't know where you went. They sent us to search for you.”  
“Thanks but I’m fine…”  
“You were crying.”  
“Yea, well I got through it.”  
He starts to walk away.  
“Are you coming?”  
“No.” He looks disappointed. Why would he be disappointed?  
“Oh.”  
“I mean I would, If I didn't have a ride.”  
“We can get your car tomorrow I don’t feel comfortable with you driving, you reek of alcohol.”  
“He’s not driving.” Angel walks up behind me.  
“Who are you?!?”  
Angel holds his hand out.  
“I’m Angel.”  
“Angel? As the I killed thousands of people, then got killed by my friend?” Angel looks at me.  
“You told him! Do you just tell everyone that I was evil?”  
“I told people who needed to know!”  
“They didn't need to know about me!”  
“They did, I wanted them to know everything so I could try and trust them. LIKE I DID YOU!”  
“Did you tell them that you're gay. And we dated. You broke the curse. You fucked a man without a soul. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER!”  
“What happened to the Angel who told me it wasn't my fault? And that told me not to kill myself?” I’m crying right now, and I’m drunk. I just wanna go home. I turn to Derek.  
“Derek?”  
“Uh.. yea?” I guess he thought we forgot he was there. I didn't. He heard it all.  
“Can I have that ride...please?”  
“Sure my car is back a little ways… can you walk?”  
“Yea.. I’ll be fine.”  
I start walking, but I take a second to look back and glare at Angel, and I end up tripping. And of course Derek ends up catching me. Angel snorts. I stop walking and I turn back to him. “Don’t come back. Don’t call. Don’t write. I don’t wanna see you again.” I throw the paper with the number on it on the ground. I walk away, without looking back.

~  
DEREK POV

After we get in the car I think Stiles is going to break down again. But surprisingly he doesn't. He doesn't say anything until we pull into his driveway.  
“Please just… don’t tell them. I don’t want them to look at me different. I’ll tell you if you want, but.. Please.”  
“Yea Stiles of course.” I want to know the whole story, but I don’t ask him now. Now is obviously not a good time.  
“Thanks. We should go inside.. shouldn't we?”  
“Yea…”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Stiles. They may not seem it, but they actually like and care about you. I know Lydia was worried sick. And I don’t know what Giles is usually like but he was pacing none stop.”  
“Oh my god! He was pacing!” He jumps out of the car before I can even answer. I guess he’s not a pacer.

STILES POV  
I basically run out of the car knowing I made Giles pace like that. I run through the door. Derek on my heels. I’m mostly sober now. When I open the door everyone turns to me.  
“Thank god!”  
“I’m sorry Giles. I really am. I just panicked and when I panic”  
“You run. I wished you’d stop doing that.”  
“I’ll try I needed to talk to someone….”  
“Angel?”  
“Yup.”  
“What happened?”  
“Later, and alone.”  
“Okay.”  
“Uh so uh you can go if you want. Thanks for helping find me. Thank you Derek. Really.”  
He nods in response.  
“Lydia. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay Stiles.”  
“I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Night”  
They all walk out the door.  
“I want to know what happened.”  
I tell him everything that happened, except the suicide thing. I’ll talk to Derek if I need to. Someone I don’t know very well who has an outside opinion. Who’s not in love with me.  
“I’ll stop running I promise.”  
“Good. Now go get some sleep.”  
“Yes Giles.”  
“Stiles, I’m sorry about Angel. I know you loved him.”  
I hug him and go upstairs. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, would you guys prefer shorter chapters more frequent or longer chapters less frequent? Idea's welcome! Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and subscribe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEREK! Like Promised!

When I wake up I decide I need to trust someone. I mean Lyds has always been there, but I don’t want her thinking of me different. Plus Derek already knows, and I should probably tell him the truth. I hop out of bed. And get ready for school. When I get to school, I see the Pack looking at me. I turn and walk the other way. I spend the rest of the day avoiding them.

When the bell rings I walk to my jeep. I get in and turn it on. I’m about to back out, when I hear a tapping on my window. Thinking it was Lyds I unlock the door without looking.   
“Hey, L-Derek?”  
“Hey Stiles. I figured you could use someone to talk to the pack said they hadn't talked to you all day… And you said you’d tell me. I mean if you still wanted too…”  
“Uh yea sure… that’d be great. Where should I go.”  
“My loft?”  
“Loft? You don’t live in that house… well that makes sense… although, why do you guys meet there?”  
“We.”  
“We? We, what?”  
“You said ‘you guys’ I said ‘we’ If you want your pack.”  
I don’t answer for a minute. I don’t drive I just it there.  
“I mean, uh never-” Derek must have taken my shock for a no.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes?”   
“Yes” I smile. “I’ll join. But I have one condition.”  
“Yea?”  
“Giles joins too.”  
“Wouldn't have it any other way.”  
“Okay”  
I Look at him and smile. Like really simile. We just look at each other for a moment.  
“Okay, where am I going?”  
“when you go out of the parking lot make a left.”  
I nod. We don’t talk except for the occasional direction. When I pull up to the building I look up in awe.   
“Damn! You live here! It’s awesome. I wanna move in!” I start to blush but he just says  
“I know, I love it.”  
“I can’t wait to see inside.”  
We make our way inside and I see an awesome bachelor pad.  
“Wow… uh wow.”  
“Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink, eat?”  
“uh, waters fine.”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
I sit down on the couch and It’s surprisingly comfortable. He walks back in with a water bottle and hands it to me. He sits down in the chair across from me. I don’t speak and neither does he. He starts after a moment.  
“I have and idea. I’m not big on sharing, and I can tell you're not either, so I’ll tell you something, and then you tell me something until you're comfortable enough to tell me the major stuff. I’ll go first. My favorite color is red.”  
“Really?” I smile “You always were like black and dark colors I pictured It’d be like a navy blue.”  
“Well I just don’t think red looks good on me.”  
“Well then you couldn't be tall, dark handsome, and brooding.” I realize what I said and I’m about to say something else, but he just smiles and laughs.  
“Yea I guess that wouldn't fit my image either.” I smile too.  
“My favorite color is green. It reminds me of Summer days with my mom.”  
“My favorite food is pizza. It reminds me of family nights when I was little. When we’d sit around and play games while eating Pizza.”  
“My favorite food is Mac And Cheese. My grandma made it AMAZING. She would make the cheese extra creamy because she knew I love it like that.”  
“Okay, my favorite animal is a wolf.”  
“I could have told you that!” We laugh. “My favorite animal is somewhere between a Meerkat and an elephant.”  
He looks at me.  
“Let me explain. They both are caring and bring the best in each other. Not each other I mean elephant to elephant or.. okay you understand that. But they are loyal but if a threat comes they protect the ones that can’t protect themselves. Elephants are trusting to a fault. They are often blinded by the ones the love, and those are the people that can hurt you the most. And Meerkat’s are curious about those around them, they are guided by their love and loyalty to their values and morals. If I had to be animal I’d be a combination of both of them.”  
“Wow… I never thought of it like that.”  
“Most don’t but I uh… When I was back from being dead I was a little insane. Like really insane. So my friends would tell me things like that to help me uh calm down when I have an episode.”  
I look down in my hands  
“Don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“Look down, like that's something to be embarrassed about.”  
“It is. I was insane. You don’t understand. I was… catatonic.”  
“You were dead. That’s gotta be insane to comeback from. I never asked Peter where he was, when he was dead. I never thought I could screw a person up like that… shit I didn't mean it like-”  
“Yes you did, And it’s okay. Dying. It hurts. It’s the most painful and scary things to have to do. When you realize this is it. You don’t know what happens next. Where you’ll go. If you messed something up so bad you’ll go to hell. Or if someone really thinks you deserve eternal peace. Than the pain. I knew what was going to happen when I jumped to save dawn. I knew, but that doesn't mean I was prepared. You know when people say ‘I thought I was dying’ well I knew I was dying and nothing could save me. But just before I died, I was happy because I knew it was okay. I died for a reason. A good one too. And that is why I’d do it again if I needed to. even if I was going to hell and not coming back. This world is bigger than us. But coming back, it was insane. I was in heaven. Nothing was painful, cold, too dark, or too bright. It was perfect. If there is such a thing. When I came back I was in a coffin 6 feet under. I dug out of my grave. It messes you up. I’m still messed up, but you learn to live with it and move on. But life wasn't the same as it was before I died. And it never will be. Part of that scares me. and the other part tells me that it’s okay, I’m okay. Even when I’m not.”  
He doesn't know what to say. I wouldn't either.  
“I mean. I like elephants because they’re big and cute.”  
“Stiles…”  
“I’m sorry, you probably didn't want to know that. I should go.” I make a move to get up. He puts a hand on my arm.  
“Stay. Tell me everything. I wanna know it all. The good, the bad. The scary, the funny. The happy, the sad. The moments you wanted it to end. To the moments you loved the most. I wanna know it all. I wanna know you. I wanna know everything about you.”  
It’s my turn to be speechless.  
“Really? Why?”  
“Your different Stiles. Your special. In a good way. You see everything differently. Like when I see a bee I avoid getting stung. But what do you think about when you see a bee?”  
“I get jealous. Bee’s they have one purpose. To make the hive as efficient as possible. They don’t have to worry about anything else, because nothing else matters. The only thing in the bee’s life is the hive and the queen. Protect and build. That’s it. Nothing complicating life. Just two tasks. No drama. But then I also see it as lonely. They do their thing, but they never find love. They just protect the one they can’t have. They live their entire life devoted to the Queen but no one ever really knows what the queen is like. They just have this instinct to protect her.”  
“That’s amazing. That after everything you been through, you still look at life with wonder. Why do you want to die? Your this amazing person.”  
“I’m not amazing. If I were amazing, everyone I know wouldn't hate me or be dead.”  
“I don’t hate you.” I look up at him. He really doesn't.  
“Why? You barely know me. You only know of the things I did. Actually I don’t want to know. Angel lied to my face when he told me the things he liked about me.”  
“I won’t lie to you.” He grabs my hand and puts it over his heart.  
“Feel my heart beat. See how it’s steady.”  
“It’s not steady.”  
“Yea well that’s not my fault.”  
I smile. I think I like Derek. I know I like Derek. And I think he likes me.  
“I’ll tell everything about myself to you, but you have to do the same. No secrets. Deal?”  
“Deal.” Just than do I realize how close we are. I take a step back  
“uh sorry… uh.”  
“Don’t be. I’m not.” I smile again.  
“Why can you make me happier than I've been In so long just with just an hour of being with you.”  
“I don’t know. People tell me I’m standoffish. But I guess with you it’s different. I understand what you're going through. It’s weird. I don’t know, but I like it.”  
“Me too.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking…”  
“It’s okay ask me.”  
“What happened with your dad?”  
I sit down. “It’ a horrible story…. I’ll tell you if you're up for it. It’s not a good story, and you’ll probably see me different, but I want you to know.”  
“Never will I see you different. I wanna know.”  
“Okay. Well it was summer of last year. I was uh possessed. By a nogitsune. It uh used my face to kill hundreds of people. I blew up a hospital. I killed families. I killed friends, mothers fathers, daughters, sons, I killed my own dad. I almost-”  
“Stop.”  
I look down again. “I knew you’d hate-”  
“No I mean stop saying You killed people. It killed people. You did not.”  
“But-”  
“No buts! Did you have control of your body? Were you aware of what you were doing?”  
“well.. no. But-”  
“No you didn't do anything. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. No matter what you believe, it never has been or will be your fault. I promise. I won’t lie to you ever. I know you don’t believe me, you don’t have to but I tell you everyday that it’s not your fault until you believe it if I have to.”  
“I, … Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Yea. Okay.”  
“Good. It’s getting late. I don’t want Giles to worry, Not that I want you to go.”  
“I know what you mean. I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye Stiles.”  
I walk out of his loft and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any tips on how to write Derek are welcome. Thanks! Review, Bookmark, Kudos, Subscribe!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope this was worth the wait!

I wake up the next morning exhausted. I climb out of bed to get ready for school. I’m half way done getting changed before I realize it’s Saturday. I yawn. Maybe I could go back to sleep. Nah sleeping more makes you more tired sometimes. I’ll try and push through it by going for a run. I quickly put on some sweatpants and a shirt write a note to Giles, and head out the door. I run for a long time. I don’t know how far, or how long, but by the time I get back it’s 11:00 am. I grab a water bottle from the fridge and down it in a minute. I sit at the kitchen table and close my eyes. I just sit in peace for a few seconds before I wonder where Giles is.  
"YO GILES!"  
I wait a few seconds and I don't hear anything. I look around for a note. I don’t find one. I start to panic. Where is he? He always tells where he goes. He knows I’ll panic otherwise. I grab my phone and call his number.  
“Hello?” His voice sounds distorted. off.  
“GILES!”  
“Stiles? What’s wrong?””  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?”  
“Shit. I’m so sorry, I went to the station, I was gonna leave a note. I must have gotten distracted. I’m so so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay.”  
“I’m so sorry Stiles, but I gotta go.”  
“Okay. Love you, be safe.”  
“Always.”  
He hang up. I yawn. I decide I’m gonna go surprise Derek, with lunch. It might just be me, but I think he likes me. I know I like him. I smile. I walk out the door. I’ll stop at Joe’s to get us some food. I’m half way there when I realize I forgot my wallet. I have my phone, but I must have left it on the table. I sigh and I turn around, but I don’t see the truck coming down the road. At the last minute I turn. I see a tree and feel pain and then nothing. 

~

 

I wake up and It’s sunset. I’m still in my jeep and I can’t move. My leg is stuck. I can’t find my phone either. I guess I’m stuck until someone finds me. Although I am concerned about blood loss. I hear my phone ring but I still can’t get it. I start to feel light headed. That’s not good. My vision is starting to go black. I need to rest my eyes. Just for a second. I close them. 

 

~

DEREK POV  
11:00 AM  
I’m just wandering around my house when I think of Stiles. I smile to myself. He’s a good friend.  
‘he’s not just a friend’. My mind whispers to me. ‘Yes he is’ I whisper back. I sit on the couch and think if this could really become something, and if I want it to become something. I do of course. But I’ll deny it if anyone asks. I don’t know how long I sit there but I’m pulled from my thoughts when my stomach growls. I get up and make lunch and eat it. I decide to take a quick nap. When I wake up I look at the clock and see that it’s 4:00 pm. Stiles said he’d call. Hmm maybe I’ll call him. I give him a ring but he doesn't answer. I don’t think too much of it. I’ll go see him, maybe he’s busy. I’ll go over in 20 minutes if he doesn't return my call. I wait out and when I still don't hear from him I decide to go over. When I get there I realize he hasn't been home for hours. I start to get nervous. What could he be doing that has him out all day. I don’t know so I call everyone. When they get here I suggest that we all go looking for him. I get no objections so we all pack into our cars and head out.  
Me and Lydia drive around for about 10 minutes before I smell something.  
“Oh no god no.”  
“What?” Lydia asks  
“I smell blood. A lot of it. Look!” I point to Stiles Jeep. “Shit” Lydia gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. I quickly pull up and look through the broken window.  
“He’s not here. Where could he have gone? I smell something. I don’t know what. It’s weird like death…”  
“Oh no.”  
“Lydia?”  
“Look at the sky.”  
“It’s dark. soOH…”  
“Vampires. They smell blood and they attack. They know he’s the slayer. They probably took him. This is not good.”  
“Call the others. Get them here.”  
A few minutes later everyone is here.  
“Okay, where would a vampire take someone.”  
All eyes turn to Lydia.  
“Cemetery. Obviously, some like crypts. We should start there.”  
“Which cemetery? There’s like 10?”  
“Lets start with the closest, and work our way out.”  
“Okay, lets go.”

 

~

 

STILES POV  
I start to wake up. I feel all groggy, and my leg hurts. Bad. I can barely move it. I open my eyes and look around. I’m a crypt. Last I remember I was in my jeep. I try to move, but I scream in pain, because of my leg. I can’t feel it. I can’t move. I’m trapped. My phone isn't here either, Oh god. I’m gonna die. Again. I hear foot steps. Oh god. I close my eyes and wait. When the footsteps stop and nothing happens I open one eye. I close it again. I can’t be seeing this. No way. I open them again.  
“Spike? No you're dead. I WATCHED YOU DIE!”  
“Calm down Stiles.”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m talking to MY DEAD BOYFRIEND!”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Oh shut it. . . . What happened? How? I don’t understand?”  
“If you be quiet I can explain.”  
I don’t talk  
“Okay, well I don’t know how, but a little while after I died I came back. From the necklace. I don’t know how I just was at Angels.” I make a noise at Angel.  
“That was OVER 3 MONTHS AGO!”  
“I know, I didn’t know how to tell you…”  
“Well this was definitely the best way.”  
“Calm the sarcasm."  
"I don't understand. What, why how. . ." I'm trying not to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I jsut..."  
"And you thought now was the best time?"  
"Well, I heard about what Angel said and well I need to make sure you were..."  
"Not dead..."  
"Well yea."  
"I'm not."  
"I can see that."  
"Thanks"  
He smiles. "your welcome... So what'd I miss?"  
“well… You're spinning. Why are you-” I feel light headed and Everything is fuzzy.  
“Stiles? STILES? I’m gonna help you okay?”  
I feel a needle go in and I guess he’s giving me more blood. I don’t wanna know how he learned to do that. Or where he got the blood. I can’t focus. I drift off.

I don’t know how long I was out but I wake up to him looking concerned at me.  
“How long was I out?”  
“About an hour. How do you feel?”  
“My leg, it hurts. But I feel better. Thanks…”  
“Yea well I’m good for something.”  
“Spike. . . " I pause "Do you hear that?”  
“It sounds like…”  
The door opens and Derek, Scott, Allison and Isaac barge in. They see Spike and I guess they think he’s the enemy. They go to fight. I need to stop them.  
“Stop.” It comes out weak and mangled. I clear my throat and try again.  
“STOP!”  
All eyes turn to me.  
“Don’t fight. I know him.”  
“Who is he?”  
“This is .. This is Spike.”  
“He’s dead. You told us he was dead.”  
“Well I’m not so… wanna leave.”  
“Stiles, your leg.”  
“I’m fine…”  
“Can you walk?”  
“Well…”  
“Come on lets get you to the hospital.”  
“No!” I don't do hospitals  
“You need medical treatment so you don’t have permanent damage.”  
“No I don’t, Spike?”  
“Here “ He hands me the powder. I blow it on my leg. I scream, because it burns. They all look confused and Derek looks like he wants to help but doesn't know how. I try not to scream more, when I feel my leg heal itself.  
“Healing hurts more than the injury.” I say through gritted teeth. After a minute Derek speaks up.  
“Stiles? What happened? You've been gone all day. Why didn't you call us?” Derek sounds hurt.  
“I’m SO sorry that I didn't call you when I was trapped in a car, my leg stuck under metal where I couldn't reach my phone. I’m SORRY for not thinking of you right away when I woke up and saw MY DEAD BOYFRIEND ALIVE! I’m sorry my mind didn't immediately go to you when something goes wrong! I barely know you!”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“THAT”S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF IT! THAT I’M FUCKING GAY!”  
“Sorry, your right.”  
“I am, Please leave.” No one makes an effort to move. “NOW!”  
They all slowly start to walk away but Derek. I give him my ‘death stare’ And he looks away.  
“Sorry again.” And he walks out.  
Spike walks over to me.  
“Them? That’s your new Scooby Gang?”  
“Shut it.”  
“. . . Why don’t you try and get some sleep. I’ll let Giles know where you are.”  
“My cell?”  
“Right here.”  
“Mmmkay.”  
I drift off thinking about my fight with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, and Bookmark! Thanks for reading!


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay. I will be posting more often again. Hope you enjoy!

I wake up and yawn. I look around and wonder where spike… SPIKE. Why is spike here. He’s not dead.  
“Spike?”  
“In here Slayer.” I walk in to the other part of the crypt and look at him.  
“Can you tell me everything now?”  
“I told you everything last night.”  
“Well I’m sorry if last night is a little hazy. I was in a car crash. I don’t remember much of anything actually, so…”  
“Well, your boyfriend” I’m about to speak up.”Okay, not your boyfriend, comes in ready to attack, you tell him to stop, you healed your leg, oh and he found out that you were gay, and we dated. Got it?”  
“Yea… But, he knew I was gay… Angel told him. but, Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Angel?” it comes out snippy.  
“What’s with the sudden hatred of Angel, I thought you loved him?”  
“I loved you too.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“Well, I was depressed and drunk so I called him. He came, comforted me, then when Derek came he flipped out and told me to kill myself. So yea I hate him.”  
“Well he can go to hell. Again.”  
“Hmph”  
“What happened on the road anyway?”  
“I went to go to Derek’s and I went to turn around, but a truck came and I swerved out of the way, and I think I hit a tree.”  
“That you did.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything.”  
“Where were you?”  
“Uh that is a very good question.”  
“I told you where I went, it’s only fair.” I smirk at him.  
“I would tell you if I remember. I remember you telling me you loved me. Then melting. And then waking up in Angels Office as a ghostly thing. Nothing else.”  
“Really? How long have you been alive?”  
“huh I guess it’s been about a year.”  
I frown and turn around.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Don’t give me that bull shit. We both know that something is wrong. What is it?”  
“It doesn’t even matter, I’m just being stupid.”  
“You wanna know why I didn’t find you right away.” It’s not a question.  
I don’t respond.  
“Honestly, I was scared. That you moved on. That after everything you’ve been through you forgot about me. That you got over it. Over us.”  
“You are an idiot. I never got over you. I probably never will. Especially now.”  
“What about wolf boy.”  
“I don’t know. I like him I guess but It’s complicated. heh That word is my life. Complicated. I just *sigh* I don’t even know. There is so much going on I can’t take it. It’s killing me. I don’t know if there is anything of me left to kill, actually.”  
“Stiles, There is so so much left. You don’t see what you do to others but everyone else can. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You change lives. You save people. You are the most thoughtful person I know. I and I’ve met a lot of people. I guess they were mostly bad. They were vampires- I’m getting off track. Stiles you’re everything. You have every good quality there is. Except you can’t dance. You never could. But thats beside the point. You are everything.”  
I don’t know what to say. I respond by pulling him into a kiss. Things got a little hazy from there. I missed him. I loved him. Love? Loved? I don’t even know. All I know is I need him. We’re half undressed when I think of Derek. The thought is quickly gone as my pants come off. 

~

We’re out of breathe, naked and on a floor in a crypt. Not the best place for sex, but I’ve had worse. I look at him.  
“That was a mistake.”  
“Don’t lie to me, or yourself. We both know how much you wanted that.”  
“I did. But I don’t think it was the right thing to do.”  
“Derek?”  
“Sorta? I don’t know. I thought something was there. He was a dick. I mean, I just I don’t know.”  
“I get it. But until you do know, nothing is stopping us.”  
He starts nibbling on my ear.  
“Mhh no. Stop we can’t. I can’t” He doesn’t stop.  
“Spike I’m serious. Stop.” He starts planting little kisses down my jaw line. He keeps going, down my chest and stomach. “Spike. No. Don’t.”  
He looks up. He gets up and gets dressed.  
“Sorry. But we both know what you want. Call me when you decide what you really want.”  
He walks out. I don’t know how long I lay there but It’s dark again by the time I get home.

 

~

 

The next day, I realize that I have no friends left. Spike isn't here. I’m fighting with the pack. So basically I’m screwed. I yawn. I don’t know why I've been so tired. I’m getting enough sleep. Maybe it’s stress with everything going on… Probably. I don’t think about too much. When I get up, I don’t know what to do. School is today, but I’m not going. I need to regenerate. from everything. I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should just go back to sleep. It’s only 9:30. I could sleep for another hour or so. I climb back into bed and quickly drift off.

~

When I wake up I’m still tired. Only then do I remember the threat that was supposed to come. And I think it’s here. And I think I’m the victim. The boo hag went straight for me. That’s well not good. And now I don’t even have anyone to help. I mean I have Giles, but he’d just get everyone involved, even though we’re not talking. Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't either way I’m not. I’ll figure this out on my own. I wonder how long it takes to kill the one being ridin. Back to the books. 

It’s been about 2 hours and I haven’t found much of anything. All I found is that to kill the boo hag, the victim needs to be killed. And it takes about 1-2 weeks for the boo hag to kill and move on. I don’t know how long it’s been ridin me, my guess is about 4-5 days. Which means I’m short on time depending on how long it takes to kill me. So basically I really need help. Although I’m not gonna ask for it. Because I know what I have to do. Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again sorry for the delay. And I'm really sorry it's short, but I had to end it like that for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being uploaded so late. I feel really bad. I've had a lot of personal things going on. I'm sorry for the delay.

I’ve decided to give it one more day or research this time on the internet before I kill myself. If there is no other option, I’ll do it. but I mean, I don’t care if I live or die, so If I die killing something, why not, right? So I go on Google and I type in ‘how to kill a boo hag” I click on the first thing I see. I read the whole thing and basically, It says, to put things for the boo hag to count and then when the sun comes up she will explode. And I should wear indigo blue paint. okay, well I need to go to the store. Shoot. My jeep is still in the shop, and Giles is at work. Maybe I could call… no. I can’t I’m just gonna have to find something here. I walk down to the kitchen and open the spice cabinet. I take out every jar of spice and I bring the broom, the mop, and anything else that has things to count like beads and candies. tonight I will dump everything on my floor, so it has to count them, and hopefully it will take all night. I don’t have indigo blue paint, but that should be okay. Now all I have to do is wait. I decide to make something to eat. I always like to cook… but I guess I can’t because I have all the spices in my room for tonight. I open the cabinet to see what food we have and I decide a pop tart is a great lunch. I sigh and sit down. I haven’t talked to Giles in a while. I haven’t kept him in the loop. I don’t think he even knows if Spike is alive. I take another bite of my poptart and sigh. 

~

It’s about 10:00 pm and I haven’t heard anything from Giles. I decide to call him.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Giles, just wondering when you’d uh get home…”  
“Oh, Shit sorry, I forgot to tell you… I won’t be home till morning. Uh stuff came up, and I need to stay.”  
“Like slayer stuff?”  
“No, no, don’t worry. I got it under control.”  
“Oh okay, I’ll see you in the morning then.”  
“mkay”  
“By-” He hung up.  
Wonderful. So I’m on my own tonight. Great. Maybe I should call Lydia, She’s always been there for me. In the morning if it hasn’t worked I will. I should get ready for tonight. I turn the water on for a shower. I let it heat up. It’s steaming by the time I step in. I just stand there. I don’t know for how long, but when I do get out my skin is red. I dry off and decide to go to bed. I pour all the spices and stuff on the floor and go off to sleep.

~

I jolt awake. And wonder what happened. I yawn and am really tired. I look at the floor and everything is in a neat pile in the corner. Oh no. That’s not good. It didn’t work. I yawn again. I can barely keep my eyes open. That’s really not good. I don’t wanna die, do I? I don’t want to that much. I mean at times I do. But then other times I really, REALLY do. Maybe I should talk to Lydia. Okay, I’ll call her.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh… Lyd. I have a slight problem. can you *Yawn* come over.”  
“I uh guess. I’ll be there in 10”  
“*yawn * Thanks.”

I hear the door open and I hear her come up the stairs. She opens my door and walks in.  
“What’s up, and why does it smell like a spice shop?”  
“Uh… I uh I’m *yawn* I think I’m the boo hags victim. And I don’t know what to do…”  
“Oh. OH. Stiles! Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  
“I’m telling you now.”  
“We need to call a pack meeting.”  
“NO. NO I can’t not after…”  
“Spike?” I nod.  
“What happened?”  
“He saved me. Derek was a dick. And I may have slept with Spike. I don’t know why I just missed him. And he-”  
“You don’t need to explain to me Stiles. I get it you two were in love.”  
“But that’s the thing WERE. Now I’m not so sure. I loved him, but do I still? I don’t know.”  
“It’s okay if you do.”  
“But Derek.”  
“Now I see what you mean. Well we’ll talk about this when you cured. I don’t care if you're fighting we need to help you.”  
“Fine, just make sure you call Spike too.”  
“Okay.”

~

“Okay.” Derek starts. Lydia called a pack meeting and now we’re all at his loft. “Why do we have a meeting and why is HE here” He glares at spike.  
I yawn. Again.  
“Stop fighting. We need to talk. It’s stiles. He thinks he’s been attacked by the Boo Hag.”  
“I *Yawn* Know I am. I put the stuff for it to count and it *Yawn* moved. It didn’t work though. *Yawn* Can I go to sleep?” i start closing my eyes.  
“Hey! Slayer! Wake up!” He taps me on my shoulder. I swat him away, but end up falling off the couch.  
“Oww.” I rub my ass. “What the hell?”  
“You can’t go to sleep. We don’t know how much longer you have.”  
“I had a plan. I doubt you guys will let me go through with it though…”  
“No. We are not. Clearly.” Derek says.I roll my eyes.  
“What? What can he do?” Spike jumps in.  
“He wants to kill himself. That kills the boo hag” Right now I’m not really paying attention to anyone. I close my eyes. I wake up to someone shoving my shoulder.  
“What? Why am I on the floor? Derek?”  
“You fell. While you were sleeping we figured out something to do.”  
“Which is?”  
“Someone watches you while you sleep. We bet that whatever it is won’t come if someone is there. Now who do you want to watch you?”  
I glance between Derek and Spike. Neither of them get that this makes me uncomfortable. They both look hopeful. Then I realize I have the perfect escape.  
“Lydia.” I look at her. She nods understanding where I’m coming from. “I’ll stay. Maybe Scott could come too. You know to take turns.”  
“Yea I’ll come. Don’t worry Stiles we gotcha.”  
I’m so tired I don’t realize what I’m saying. “Thanks guys. It’s almost like I have friends again.” I smile. Since I’m so out of it I don’t notice all the sad looks and glances I’m getting.  
“Come on Buddy, let’s get you home.”  
He half carries me out. I fall asleep in the car. And I barely register getting to my room.

LYDIA POV

“You wanna take first watch or shall I?”  
I debate it. It’ll be easier to stay up now, then later. “I’ll take first watch.”  
“Alright.”  
He lays down on the floor, while I sit in Stiles’ desk chair. I open the laptop and see what he’s been searching. I see a page on Boo hags. I guess the books weren’t all that great this time. I read all it has to say. It is very interesting although Stiles was always better at research and planning. I could never do it. He could make a great detective. I know he’ll never do that. I doubt he’ll go to college. Which is a shame because he’s just as smart as me. Even if the others don’t notice. I always did. We would study together. Well, until Tara… I guess I kinda ignored him for a while. I guess we all did. I sigh and look at the clock. It’s only 10:30 I have to be awake for another few hours by myself. What am I gonna do. Hmmm Maybe I can just study. I open Stiles notebooks and start reading. I start jotting notes down. I write for I don’t know how long, but I’m pulled from writing when Scott shakes my shoulders.  
“switch?”  
“What time is it?”  
“4:00. You can go to sleep now. I quickly glance at him and at the paper, but nod. I go and lie down on the floor and drift off really quickly.

 

~ 

Scott POV

I end up falling asleep at Stiles’ desk. I don’t know how long I’m asleep, but I wake up to a scream. I jump up prepared for an attack, but what I’m not prepared for is Stiles having a panic nightmare attack.  
“What do I do?” I ask Lydia. She doesn’t respond, just goes to him and comforts him. Its as if she done this a lot. Now that I think of it, she probably has. With everything they’ve been through. I’m surprised he’s not catatonic. I would be. I wonder what he was like before this. The slayer. I think in another world we could have been wonderful friends. But now he is too concerned about losing people, I wonder if he’ll ever let anyone in. I remember what he said. ‘It’s almost like I have friends again.” All his friends are dead. Except Lydia. Because she left. If she had stayed would she be dead too? Would we never known her? I can’t think like that at oh shit. it’s 7:00 am. I’ve been asleep for 3 hours. and so has Lydia. I fucked up. I fell asleep. What a great friend I am. I see Stiles looking at nothing and Lydia looking concerned at me. I look sheepishly at her. Stiles looks tired. Like more so than yesterday if possible. He nods and falls back on his bed. A few seconds later I hear snoring. Lydia glares at me.  
“You. Were supposed to be awake. How long have you been asleep?!?” Lydia demands.  
“3 Hours...ish”  
“Scott! He could be dead.”  
“What was the nightmare about?”  
She sighs “He refused to tell me. He always did. Didn’t want me to worry. Of course that always made me worry more.”  
“Does he have these often?”  
“He used to, I don't know about now…” I roll around to the desk. I look at the notebook. I read it.  
“Lydia?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“Did you write this?”  
“I, I don’t remember… Why?”  
“You're gonna wanna see for yourself…”  
Lydia walks over and see’s it and gasps.  
“I know how to save him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I wanted to get something out. I really hope you enjoyed! Once again sorry for the wait And the length.  
> P.S. I really typed in 'How to Kill a boo hag' in Google and clicked on the first page. So if this is confusing, or you don't understand, you can just read the page.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I started reading a book series, and I got addicted. It's bloodlines in the vampire academy series. I wrote a story on it. A one shot. Now I'm back to this so don't worry! Here it is hope you enjoy.

Scott POV

We are all sitting in Stiles’ living room. Derek is on my right, Lydia on my left. Stiles is sleeping on the floor.   
“How is he?”  
“Well we probably don’t have another night.”  
“Okay. What’s our plan then?”  
“We have to kill him.” Lydia says  
“What?!? Are you insane? That’s exactly what we CAN’T do!” Derek shouts  
“If you had let me finish, we stop his heart, but then we bring him back.”  
“Don’t you think that’s pushing it? He has died once already…”  
“Twice actually. But that’s not important. We have to kill him, and bring him back. It’s our only option.”  
“There has to be another way.”  
“There's not. I can use my banshee powers and I can bring him back. He only needs to be dead for 1 minute. Kira could help. She can use her powers too. It will work. It has to. We’re running out of time.”  
“Okay.” Derek still sounds skeptical. “Let’s get him on the couch.” We try to wake him, but he just rolls over so me and Scott end up lifting him on it ourselves. Lydia puts her hands over his heart and mumbles something in Latin. We see him struggle a little and then stop breathing. I listen as his heart slows and then stops.   
“Someone put a timer on.” Erica jumps up and quickly puts it on her phone.  
“It’s set for 1 minute.” We all sit there silent waiting for it to beep. The room is deadly silent. When it does, Kira rushes over and puts her hands over him. We see a bolt of lightening go into him. It does nothing. She tries again. And again.  
“It’s not working.”She yells panicked. “”What do we do.” Lydia walks over.  
“You can do this. Try again.” And she does. I hear a faint thump of his heart.  
“I hear it! He’s alive.”  
“Thank god. I thought it didn't work.” Kira sighs in relief.  
“it worked. It’s all okay. He’s gonna be okay.”

~

Stiles POV

I start to wake up when I feel this pain in my chest. I try to scream but I can’t move or open my mouth or eyes. I can’t deal with this pain. I try to scream again. This time it comes out, but it comes out as a whimper. I hear people rushing over to me and I feel them touching me, but I can’t breathe. I start to have a panic attack. When the pain lessens I can only imagine Derek took some pain away. I sigh in relief. I start to open my eyes. I see everyone looking around worried. I try and move but I realize I can’t. I start to panic. I am struggling to breathe. When Lydia grabs my hand.  
“Stiles. Breathe your okay. We got rid of it.” I try and shake my head, but I can't.  
“I. I.. I can can’t mo-move..” They look between each other. Concerned. “DO SOMETHING!” I scream. I can feel tears pooling in my eyes.   
“Stiles. We’ll figure something out. Calm down.”  
“Do you tell me to calm down! You did this FIX ME!”  
“Stiles.”  
“Lydia.” I snidely.  
She sighs.  
“I don’t know what to do…”  
“Maybe if Willow were here.”  
“Well she not!”  
“Well she would have fixed this.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s not MY fault she’s dead.” emphasis on my.  
“get out.” My voice is stern.  
“Stiles.”  
“No. You have no right talking to me like that. Leave.”  
They all make an effort to move.  
“No. Just Lydia. I need the rest to… help me.”  
They all look at Lydia, but she just nods and leaves.  
“Stiles. What can we do?” Derek asks.  
“Go to my room. There is a jar that has blue powder in it. Bring it here.” Spike goes to move, but Scott beats him to it.  
“You know slayer” He starts “Maybe I should leave. Only you seem to like me.”  
“Am I not enough?”  
“You were in the past.”  
“What ever. Leave if you want. Nothings keeping you here.”  
He goes to respond but Scott runs down the stairs with the jar.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a healing powder. It should work but I don’t know if it heal, whatever is wrong with me. All you need to do is pour a little bit on om head. not, in my hair.”  
Scott takes a little out of the jar and puts it into his hands. he sprinkles it on my forehead and puts the rest back in the jar.   
“iniurias curare, iniurias curare, iniurias curare.”  
I start to feel my fingers move, and I slowly flex them. After a slow minute I move my arms and legs and tilt my head.   
“Oh thank god. I would've had someone kill me if I was paralyzed.” I see spike and Derek flinch but I shrug and get up. I jump up and sigh.  
“I feel gr-... shit.”  
“Stiles?” Derek asks.  
“You guys need to leave.”  
“No. what’s wrong.” Spike jumps in.  
“Nothing, just go. Please.” I plead.  
“Okay, guys lets go.”  
“No Spike, I can’t leave him when he needs help. Unlike you.”  
“Oh.. Spike can uh stay… I actually need you too Derek. The rest of you guys, could you uh.. please?”  
“Sure, come on” Scott says dragging Allison and everyone else out.  
“Thanks for saving my life. We should do it again sometime.”  
“See ya Stiles” Scott says as he closes the door.  
“What’s the about and why does the dog need to be here?”  
“Spike. Play nice. when I was dead, I saw something.” I shiver from the memory. “I need your help. Please.”  
“What did you see?”  
“It’s not important. I need you to go get some supplies. I’ll make a list and Derek, can you help him. I know you guys hate each other, which is why I’m asking you guys BOTH to do it. I can’t and it takes two people.”  
The grumble but agree.   
“You also can’t tell anyone. Not yet.” they nod  
“Okay What I need is.” I give him a list of ingredients and send them off.  
I sit down on the couch and think about what Lydia said to me. I can’t believe she blames me. Well I’m gonna bring them back. I’m gonna bring Willow and Tara back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will find out more of what Stiles saw while he was unconcious don't worry! Comment, Kudos, bookmark subscribe! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was kinda short.


	12. not an update, sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I have some news. It's bad news. My friend killed herself the night before last, and I am having a really hard time with it. I just wanted to let you know I will still be writing the story I just need a little while before I start writing again because of how the story reminds me of the way she died. I Will be writing still and this is NOT on hiatus, I just wanted to tell you so you guys aren't getting annoyed about no update. MerlinEmerysPendragonJr, I will most likely use some of your ideas I have a plan but I just need a little while and I will finish this fanific. I hope you guys understand. I promise I will still be writing. Thanks and hopefully you guys aren't mad. Thanks for those who read this all the way through.

-Kelady


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks so much for your understanding! I got a lot of nice reviews and it really helped. It's been hard, but it's slowly getting easier. I was sick today so I decided to write. I wanna give a shout out to MerlinEmerysPendragonJr for the great ideas and the people who have been following and reviewing from the start. This chapter is pretty dark. I updated the tags, and there is a trigger warring for self-harm and non-graphic rape. It wasn't the way I was going to go, but I hope it's okay. I don't condone rape and self-harm. Anyone who has beaten or survived them should be proud. And if you're not there yet, I hope one day you will be. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy

When Derek and Spike come back they look concerned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The guy at the store said that this dangerous. What do you plan on doing and what was the dream?” Derek says  
“I told you. It’s not important. It does not matter. Not now or ever. If you don't want to help I’m not making you. It’s my one condition.”  
They glance at each other but nod.  
“We start tomorrow. It’s a three day affair. All I can tell you is it’s a spell and It’s a lot of work, that I will be able to do, because I’m the slayer. You both can’t only me. So what I need you to do is Mix 3 of the items together in a bowl. And crush them with this.”  
I hand them a metal pole. It has dark magic in it, I only have it because I found it in Willows things. They nod and go do it. I sit down and write down the spell.  
It’s a bunch of Latin I don’t understand. But I know it by heart and what it does. That’s all that matters. They come back and I look at the bowl.  
“Okay now add this.”  
I hand them a leaf. From a willow tree.  
“I leaf?”  
“Just do it.”  
“Do you want us to break it?”  
“No leave it whole but get the mixture on it.”  
Once they are done I quickly pour the mixture into a jar.  
“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay? I guess we’ll leave?”  
“That’ll be great thanks.”  
They walk out and both get in there cars and leave. When they are out of site. I grab my keys and and get in my jeep and drive. I drive for two hours before I get to my destination. The Sunnydale Cemetery. I get out of my jeep and hop the fence and walk to their graves. When I get to Willow’s I see a man standing there. I’ve never seen him before in my life. He’s about 6 feet tall has Brown hair and is wearing a black trench coat with expensive looking shoes. I start to approach when he turns around. He’s gorgeous. Not my type but hot none the less. He looks at me and smiles.  
“Stiles.”  
I quickly get ready for a fight.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I can feel you.”  
“What?”  
“Your power. It’s… dangerous.”  
“No, it’s not. I’m just…”  
“The slayer. I know.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Gabriel.”  
“Can I have a last name?”  
“Sanchez”  
I pause.  
“I’ve heard that before…”  
“You may have met my cousins, Ethan and Aiden.”  
I take a step back.  
“No I’m not a wolf.”  
“Then how can you ‘feel me’? Or know that I’m the slayer?”  
“I’m a warlock. A powerful one I might add.”  
“Why are you here? What do you want?”  
“I know what you want to do, and you can’t. I won’t let you.”  
“I can. And I will.”  
“Haven't you heard the saying ‘What’s dead should stay dead’?”  
“It’s not the same.”  
“Do you remember how bad it was for you coming back? It’s been 3 times as long and you don’t know where they are.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Oh right of course the dream.”  
“How did you know that?”  
“I am the most powerful Warlock in the world. I was second until Willow has passed.”  
“I am bringing them back no matter what.”  
“I like you Stiles.but I will not let you bring them back . It’s to much of a risk..”  
I reach for my phone to call Derek. He’s sounding serial killery. When I reach for it he uses his magic and I can’t move.  
“I can’t let you do that. Jaidez. I’m sorry.”  
Then I feel me fall and watch him take the jar and walk away. After I watch him leave I try to get up. But I can’t move or speak. I’m stuck. I start to panic. Am I gonna freeze to death here? I don’t even have a coat. I was in such a rush. I’m so stupid. I don’t know what I’m gonna do.

~

 

I wake up and try to look around. I can’t and I remember what happened. I’m freezing and it’s getting dark. I wonder how long I was out for. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Soon the vampires will come and then I’ll be as good as dead. I look around as good as I can. I see nothing. I sigh. What am I gonna do? I start to think but it’s only been a minute before I see a shadow. A figure steps out and I see a vampire. I don’t know him but he clearly knows me.  
“you a little stuck slayer?”  
I can’t respond.  
“My buddies are never gonna believe this.”  
He walks over and throws me over his shoulder and carries me to his car. he throws me into the trunk and drives. I don’t know how long we drive for it may have been 10 minutes or an hour but when he stops I can hear talking. I can make out things like “No way.” “Show me” And other things along those lines. When the trunk opens I see at least 10 guys. They are all smiling at grinning. I have no doubt in my mind that I’m gonna die.  
“What are we gonna do with him Doug?” A guy asks  
“I don’t know yet, but it looks like he’s paralyzed. It smelled like witch so it must be a spell. I don’t know how long it last so we should have our fun while we can.”  
I didn’t even think it could be temporary, but from the way it’s looking now, it doesn’t seem to matter.  
“Get him out of the car.” They haul me up and I can’t do anything about it. They carry me inside and drop me on the ground. They all look at each other wondering what to do.  
“we could just kill him”  
“Or we could drink from him.”  
“I say we you know…”  
“I thought you were into girls.”  
I freeze.  
“But he’s a slayer. He’s probably a good fuck.”  
“I guess… Who else want a piece of the slayer?”  
Everyone nods in response but one guy. Although he does nothing to stop it.

 

~

I am laying on the ground bleeding. That was… there is no word to describe that. They used all there vampire strength. I don’t even wanna think about it. I need to find a way out. It’s been 5 days I think. 5 days of that. Even that guy started to take part. I bet everyone in Beacon Hills is worried, but stupid me didn’t tell anyone my plans, or where I was going, so I’m stuck. I’ve given up in the idea that the spell is temporary and so have they. Doug and Joe, as I have now learned their names, walks in. It’s their ‘feeding time’. Three people have fed each day, not taking too much. They want me to last. They have started to talk about changing me. Having a ‘Super strong badass vampire slayer vampire would be good for the team.’ I’d rather die than have that happen. Although they don’t seem to care. He grabs me roughly by the collar and drinks a little more than normal. Not so much to kill me, but enough to make me dizzy. Then he slowly takes off my pants and his and does his daily routine. Out of all the guys, he is the only one who is doing this every day. There have been others on different days, but he is the worst. I think he wants to make me his vampire sex slave. I shudder at the thought. They are having a vote on changing me tonight so I pretty much have no chance of escape, unless by some miracle they save me or I can move. Which even if I can, I don’t think I’ll be able to fight my way out. I sigh knowing my life as I knew it is over.

~

They are all standing around looking excited. This is it. They’re making me into a vampire. The things I hunt. The things I was supposed to kill I wonder if any other vampire slayers have been turned. Or am I the first. I guess it doesn’t really matter. The guy leans down and whispers “You’ll love it.” then bites me. The process has started.

~

I wake up and I remember everything. I sit up and realize that I can move. I smile. I jump up and grin.  
“Yo DOUG!”  
“Stiles. You’re up and moving. How do you feel.”  
I grin. “Hungry”  
“Lets get you someone to eat.”  
I nod and we walk out.  
“Let’s go to the cemetery, there are usually idiots there taking a ‘nice’ midnight stroll.”  
“Stupid stupid stupid. Let’s take a nice guy.”  
We see a woman and a man in the cemetery standing in front of a grave. We stealthily sneak up and I point to the guy for me. And then we attack. It feels so good. I’m so hungry. I drink and drink until he’s dry and then I take the girl from Doug's hands and finish her off.  
“It was great knowing you, but I have ‘friends’ Waiting for me.”  
“What you can’t just leave! I made you what you are!”  
“Thanks I owe you one, but I have a wolf I wanna snack on.” I grin and walk off. I Don’t have the keys to my jeep so I just hijack one. I stop at a magic store and pick up some scent masking supplies so I smell human. I also take a ring that makes me able to be in the sun. Then I drive back to my house when I see all the lights on and I smell everyone there. I guess they’re looking for me. I’m glad they couldn’t find me. I pull into the driveway and turn of the engine. I try and open the door, but it’s locked. I knock. I hear “Who is that?” I hear the door being unlocked and I see it swing open. I see Derek's face go from confusion, to shock, to relief and to happiness.  
“Stiles! Thank god. Where have you been? We’ve been so worried!” I smile and walk in.  
“Stiles? Where the hell have you been?” Oh Giles  
“You guys worry too much. I’m perfectly fine.”  
“Good, I’m glad to hear that. But uh you worried us.”  
“Pfft, don’t worry.”  
They all glance at each other. I look at Lydia. She smells like strawberry’s. I smile, she’s gotta go first.  
“I think I’m gonna go to sleep.”  
“It’s 8 in the morning?”  
“I’ve had a …. busy night.”  
“Okay, I guess. We’ll be here if you need us.”  
“I know.”  
I go upstairs and walk around my room. I need to start my plan, the problem is, I don’t have a plan. I could just kill them, although a lot of them are wolves, But I have no doubt in my mind I could take them. I hear the doorbell ring, and I decide to lay down and let them deal with it.

 

Derek POV

After Stiles goes upstairs we all just stand in silence.  
After a minute Giles breaks the silence. “That was Stiles right? Because he was like that when….”  
“He was possessed?” Lydia finishes  
“Yeah, what do you think happened to him?”  
“I-” The doorbell rings. We all look at each other and shrug, we’re all here. I go open the door.  
When I open it there is a man there  
“Who are you?”  
“You don’t know me, but I know Stiles. Well sort of. I’m Gabriel.”  
“You’re not human.”  
“Neither are you.”  
“What are you?” I demand  
“A warlock if you must know. Now this is important, we need to meet somewhere” He points upstairs and mouths ‘he can’t hear us.’  
“Fine, I’ll go, you stay here.”  I say to everyone else.  
“I think Lydia should come too.”  
“How do you know our names?”  
“You guys are very popular in our covent. Now we mustn’t waste time. ” I glance around but follow none the less. He hands me a paper.  
“I will meet you here. In 15 minutes.”  
“Oka-” He snaps his fingers and just disappears. We look at each other but get in the car and leave. We drive in silence. When we get there we pull into a old diner. I would never go there if it were up to me, but this is the place. I open the door and walk in. I can tell, they are all supernatural creatures. I look around and see the man in the corner booth.  
“Can you tell us now?”  
“First off, I am Gabriel, now I met Stiles the other day, in Sunnydale. I knew what he was trying to do. I tried to convince him not to, but he wouldn’t hear it. I took the necessary measures my coven told me. I never thought this would happen…”  
“Wait, what was he trying to do and what were those measures and what has happened?”  
“He didn’t tell you? No of course not, you guys aren’t that stupid. He was trying to bring back Willow and Tara from the dead. He saw something in a dream, I don’t know what but, he was dead set on it.”  
“Oh shit. He wouldn’t tell me what he was doing. I shouldn’t have trusted him.”  
“Yes you should have. That dream, was a lie. They used it to lure him to them, clearly it did not work, because I intercepted, but it was not my goal for this to happen.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I used a spell, a paralyzing body spell, I figured a vampire would come along and kill him, not this.”  
“Kill him!” I demand  
“Would you tell us what _THIS_ is?” Lydia looks up  
“I don’t know the details, but I heard from a covent, about an hour away, they saw him, he killed a man and a wife with his kidnappers. We believe he has become a vampire. That is all we know.”  
“Kidnappers? Vampire? This is your fault! Can you fix him?”  
“Yes. But it might take a little while, for now I suggest you restrain him. You need to lock him up. He was heard saying ‘I have a wolf to kill’ I don’t know who he’s talking about, but it sounds like you. He might already have a plan and it might already be in motion. Are you prepared to save him at any cost?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will be back tomorrow at sunset. He has a ring of some sort to keep him in the sun if need be, although he will be weakened. I suggest you lure him to a sunny spot you usually go and then use this” He hands us a grey powder. “It knocks them out for 12 hours. If I am not back by then call this number.” He hands me a paper with numbers on it. “Ask for Gabriel”  
“How do we know you can trust you?”  
“Do you have another option?”  
Me nor Lydia respond.  
“I will see you tomorrow. Be careful, he has no soul.”

~

Stiles POV  
I have a plan I just need to get derek alone. I walk up to him.  
“I wanna go out. Somewhere private. Just you and me.. and spike” I decide at the at minute.  
“Sure I can call him and we can leave now?”  
“Sounds good.” I grin two birds with one stone.

~

We pull into the clearing, it’s pretty sunny which is gonna be a bit tricky but I'm the badass super vampire slayer vampire so I got this. I walk out and look around.  
“Where is spike?”  
“He’s coming don’t worry.”  
“I can start with you.”  
I grin and change. He doesn’t look surprised more, sad. Oh well he’ll be dead in a minute.  
“I’m sorry, Stiles.” I pause when I get jumped from behind a powder poured on my head I turn around and see spike. I start to move but I feel sluggish. Slowly my muscles are shutting down and I fall down. The last thing I say before I lose consciousness is  
“Gabriel.”

 

~

 

When I woke up I feel groggy, but I soon recover. I guess the slayer healing is still intact. I see everyone glancing at me through a window. I turn and try and move, but I’m tied down. I sigh.  
“You know I can just break these ropes.”  
“No you can’t. I’ve tried.” Derek says  
“Are you a vampire slayer vampire? I have double strength.”  
“When is he gonna be here?” Scott asks  
“He said sunset.”  
“It’s 5:47 we just have to wait.”  
“Hellloooo? What are we waiting for?”  
“Your friend, Gabriel.”  
“Ha, I need to thank him, if it weren’t for him I’d be human”  
“Well you will be soon.”  
“I doubt that.” I try and break the ropes but I realize I am not strong enough. I sigh. And we wait. There is about 5 minutes of bickering before he shows up.  
“Looking sexy as ever. Thank you for helping me.”  
“Stiles. We are here to help you. This will hurt- but when you wake up you will feel better.”  
“Mmhmmmm”  
“This will hurt.”  
“I’ve had worse.”  
“I doubt it.”  
he opens my shirt and pours this mixture of green goop and other thing on my chest in a symbol. He takes a knife and he cuts his hand and drips the blood on my face saying, “vade exiit daemonium, vade exiit daemonium, vade exiit daemonium.”  
It burns but I will not scream, so I laugh.  
“You really think this will work-”  
I slowly start to feel bad, and I feel this burning sensation throughout my veins. I can’t help but scream. It reminds me of the helplessness of those 5 days it makes me angry and I scream again. I see my ‘friends’ flinch. I smile. Good. I feel pain radiating from all over. I scream for all those times I stayed strong knowing my ‘friends’ would save me. Then it stops. The pain. The anger. All of it. Then I feel like floating, I look around.  
“What?”  
“Stiles?” Gabriel asks  
“Uh yea?”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Shut it. You don’t get to ask me ‘how I feel’. You asshole. Get out. I never wanna see you again.”  
He smiles, but leaves none the less. Only then do I realize I’m tied down. It feels too familiar.  
“Untie me!”  
“Calm down stiles, we need to be sure it’s you.”  
“Shut the FUCK up It’s me UNTIE ME!”  
“Okay okay untie him.” They all look around no one wanting to until me.  
“Oh my fucking god! I will murder each one of you if no one unties me right now!”  
“It’s not him, he doesn’t curse like that.”  
“Fuck you! That’s it.” I slowly bend my thumbs to get out of the ropes, I grunt in pain but get out. without breaking them. I stand up and glare.  
“I am done with this shit. You can all die for all I care, I wish I killed you when I had the chance.”  
I see each one of them flinch, but I don’t enjoy it like I used to, when I was a vampire. I walk out of the room and hot-wire Derek's car and drive. I need to finish something.

~

It’s about 10:00 when I get to my destination. It looks abandoned. I guess they left. I walk inside and see the place where I was beaten, the bed I was held in, the room were they changed me. I feel different. Not a good different or a bad different, just off. I look around and see blood on the mattress. My blood I think to myself. I’m trying really hard not to break down. I will get through this. Without my so called ‘friends’ and ‘family’. I walk around. I never actually knew what it looked like in here, but it is actually pretty nice. I see the kitchen and open the draw. I see a few knives, forks and spoons. I pick up the knife on the counter, I tilt it in my hands. I remember this knife. They used it for my transformation. I was forced to drink from the cut by this knife. I never really thought much about anything that night. I guess I was a murderer. Those poor people. I killed a grieving man and woman. I killed them. I should die for that. But I won’t it’d be an easy way out. I need to talk to someone I can trust. Xander. I leave, but not before grabbing the knife.

I remember where he is, so I walk there. It doesn't matter that I left Derek, nice, expensive car. I don’t give two shits about him. Or spike. When I knock on the house it brings back so many memories of Anya and him. I sigh. She died because of me too. I see the light turn on, and the door open.  
“Did I wake you? Oh god, I probably did. I’ll come back another time. Maybe.” I turn to walk around when I feel an arm on my shoulder. I involuntarily flinch.  
“Uh sorry, come in. I wasn't sleeping.” That’s a lie and we both know it, but it doesn't matter because I need to talk.  
“what’s up? I didn't think you’d visit me anytime soon, it must be important.”  
“Did you know Spike was alive?”  
“I heard, but I didn't know for sure, until now.”  
“Well he is. And oh my fucking god, life is too complicated.”  
“Having trouble choosing him or your current boyfriend?” I look at him.  
“How-”  
“Did I know you were gay? Really? Everyone knew, you and Angel, you and Riley, you and Spike you and whoever now. It was pretty obvious. Don’t worry, I’m cool with it. You always were a bad liar. But I don’t think you’d come all this way to talk about boys. What’s really up?”  
“Remember that rough patch after I came back from the dead, where I would uh…”  
“Self harm? Yea.” he urges me to keep talking.  
“I’m feeling it again. Like I NEED to you know? Like it burns not to. And I needed to talk to someone and I have no one right now, and I know we’re fighting, but I just need you to help. Please help, I don’t want to go through this alone. Please?”  
“Hey, I’m right here. You can tell me anything. I can help.”  
“I just so much has happened. I don't know what's real, I was dead for like a minute. It was the ‘best’ way to kill the creature, I didn't approve but there was really nothing else. So when I was dead I saw something. I don’t know if it’s real or not. or if it’s worth the risk. I saw Willow and Tara, they were begging me to let them out… I could feel the pain. It doesn't feel real now, but I tried I did, but it didn't work out… should I try again? Someone stopped me last time, his name was Gabriel. He was related to Ethan and Aiden. He’s the most powerful warlock. After Willow. He said that it was too much of a risk… What does that mean? Was it just a dream or should I try again, and what if he tries to kill me again? Oh god. I wanna cut so bad.”  
“But you’re not, and you’re here, and we’re talking. You’re okay.”  
“No I’m not, but I will be.”  
“I know you will be, you just gotta take it one day at a time. You can stay here as long as you need. I have a spare bedroom you can use. I’ll get it setup.”  
I nod as he gets up. I feel in the coat of my sweatshirt. The knife.  I could easily do it. He won’t know. But I've been clean for years now. I can do it. I know I can. I get up and open the fridge. The last time I ate, was blood. I really need something to eat. I see a box of pizza and I take a slice out. I grab a soda can and sit at the kitchen island. I take a bite and slowly eat the slice. I grab a second one, just as Xander is walking back in.  
“Just like old times.” I say  
“What? You stealing my food? Because then yes.”  
“You know what I meant.” But I smiles none the less.  
The bed is made, and you can go lay down or we can talk more, it’s up to you.”  
“I just wanna sleep, and I bet you do too.”  
“I don't care. It’s up to you.”  
“I’m just gonna go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning.”  
“Sounds good. Just remember Stiles, you have people who care about you.”  
“I know I won’t do anything stupid.”  
“I know. night Stiles.”  
“Night.”  
I make my way to my room with my slice of pizza. I finish it and sit down. I take the knife out of my pocket. It’s one of those old fashioned ones with the detail and the effort put into it, it must have been made in the middle ages. I rest the metal against my skin, but don’t press down. Just slight pressure, not enough to make a mark, but enough to hurt. I sigh. I try my best not go any harder, but I do. I do and I feel guilty right after. It’s bleeding. Shit. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I check Xander's room and see he is sleeping. and walk into the bathroom.  
“Band aids” I mumble to myself. I open his medicine cabinet and grab one and the disinfectant. I pour some on and it burns, and I smile. I quickly put on the band aid, put everything back to where it was and rinse the sink out. I flush the toilet in case he woke up. I pull my sleeves down and walk back to my room. I lay down and fall asleep. I've probably only been asleep for a hour or so when I wake up. From a nightmare. I am panting and out of breath. I am trying not to have a panic attack. I see the knife next to me and I grab it and quickly make 5 little small marks. I relax after that. After a minute I realize what I did. I was clean for 3 years. 3. All down the drain for a fucking nightmare. It was of those 5 days. 5 days, 5 marks. I get up and make my way back to the bathroom. I quickly bandage them up and shove the wrappers into my pocket. I quietly run back to my room and hid the knife in my pocket. I grab a piece of paper and a pen jot down a quick goodbye and thanks. I grab another piece of paper a pen and an envelope with a stamp. I walk out slowly and shut the door. It’s still about 4 in the morning and if I run into any vampires I have my knife. I run to a parking lot and steal a car and drive. Away. To a different town in a different state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, if you have any ideas comment me or private message me. bookmark, subscribe, comment or kudos!


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. First, I wanna give a HUGE shout out to J.luis for giving me some advice on how this and the next few chapters should go so thanks! Secondly I wanna say I know the last chapter was kinda dark I've been feel down on a multitude of thins so I wanna apologize if it was hard for you. Finally I hope you guys enjoy!

I get a state and a half over before I stop to eat. I pull into a 50’s themed diner. I grab my wallet to see how much money I have. I only have about $30 left so I find an ATM and take out all my money on my debit card. which is about $300. I toss the card on the ground and walk in. I get seated and look on the menu. I order the cheapest thing there is. A glass of water and a egg sandwich. After the lady takes my order I pull out the paper, stamp and envelope. I haven’t decided if I’m writing a goodbye to them or if I should just disappear completely. I don’t want to decide now so I put it in my backpack. When I was driving I switched cars 3 times. I don’t think I need to switch a new one just yet. I should probably buy a car so no one is looking for it. Or maybe I can take a bus to…. Where am I going? I still haven’t decided. Right now I’m in Utah. I wish I had my computer. I could look up a town that needs a slayer. I have my phone, but I'm gonna have to ditch it soon, because they can track it. I unlock my phone and do some research, like they do in Supernatural. I look in city’s closer to the east coast. In NYC there seems to be a problem. Last time I ran away, I was in a big city, and no one found me. Maybe I’ll do that for a while. As soon as my sandwich comes I eat it slowly, because I don’t know when I’m gonna eat again. I finish it and decide to grab a muffin to go. I get up and pay. It was $8 total. Not bad. I don’t tip the waitress, because I need the money more, although I do feel bad. I walk to the supermarket across the street and take a different car. I get about two miles when I see a magic store. I pull in and walk inside. It seems empty, but someone comes from the back.

“Can I help you?”  
“Yea, I need a spell, that blocks any location spell. Do you have that?”  
She gives me a weird look, but nods. I guess most people who come in here don’t really know about magic. She walks around and grabs a few things.  
“This will last about a month, but this one will last almost a year. The first one is about $20 the second is about $50.” I sigh.  
“Can you have someone do the spell?”  
“I can do it for free, if you buy the $50 one.”  
“Alright $50’s it is.”  
I hand her a bill and she gets to work.  
“May I ask what this is about?”  
“No. I don’t tell strangers my story.”  
“Alright, I can respect that. It’s done. all you have to do is where this charm at all times. If you take it off at all the spell breaks and even if you put it back on, it won’t work.”  
“I got it, leave it on.”  
“Do you want a ring, necklace or bracelet?”  
“Necklace. Just make it look cool.”  
She quickly put the powder into a small locket. It looks fine, but I’ll keep it under my shirt. She hands it to me, and I thank her and walk out. I put it on, and I can feel the power radiating from it, but then it’s gone. I shrug and walk back to ‘my’ car. I open the door and drive. I drive to the nearest bus stop because with the money I have left, won’t take me to NYC, I’ll probably get to Illinois. Without food. I get there get on a bus that takes me to Pennsylvania, and I’ll figure the rest out from there. Now, I take a seat in the back and watch the world pass by.

~

Xander POV

I get up the next morning to find that Stiles has left. I guess he went back home. That’s good. I find a note in my kitchen saying:  
“Thanks for the help Xander. I appreciate it, but now it’s time I do what I need to do. Thanks again. -Jaidez”  
Maybe I should call Lydia and see what’s going on with him and if he’s alright. Nah, he’s fine.

~  
Spike POV

“I guess it really was him.” Scott says  
“And we were too stupid to see that.” Derek replies.  
“Oh shut it all of you. It wasn’t like Stiles to act like that. So think. Why was he so adament about us untying him. Remember what Gabriel said….” I interrupt.  
“Oh shit.”  
“Yea, we don’t know what happened and we really didn’t think about it. And now we don’t know where he is. Because we didn’t listen to him.” I say  
“So now we wait? For him to come back?” Scott asks  
“If he comes back…”  
We are all silent for a minute, before I decide to leave. I’ll find him on my own and we can run away together. I walk out the door ignoring the questions of where are you going? and when will you be back? I figure out where he would go if he can’t trust anyone here. Xander. So I grab my blanket and darkened car and drive over to his house. It’s about 2 in the afternoon so he might be at work. I knock on the door, and when I get no answer I sit in front of his apartment door and wait. Not long after I sit down is he walking back. He stops when he see’s me.  
“What happened?” he starts.  
“I was gonna ask you that. I thought he might come here after he left.”  
“Well he came here, and we talked for about 5 minutes before we went to bed, when I woke up he was gone and had left a letter. Thanking me and saying goodbye. Why? Is he not with you?”  
“No, he’s not… Where do you think he is?”   
“I have no clue” Xander say  
“Why don’t we call him.”  
He nods and I dial his number. It rings, but he doesn’t answer.  
“I’ll send him a text. Thanks, I’ll see you around.” I tell him  
“If there is anything else I can do let me know.”  
“I will. Thanks.”  
“Also, he was uh talking about cutting again. I don’t know if he did or what not, but call me if you hear anything.”   
“Will do. Thanks.”  
I walk out of the apartment and send him a text. It says  
‘Let’s run away together. Tell me where you are going, and I’ll meet you there. No Giles no Lydia, no Wolves. Just us. Together. call me’  
I hope he answers.  
  
  
Stiles POV  
  
I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID. Spike. I don’t answer. They are probably trying to track my phone. I need to get rid of it. I turn it off and open my window and throw it out. Most everyone is sleeping so no one see’s me. I guess I truly am alone. I lay back down and look where we are at the road signs. We’re at Missouri. Half way there. Just as I think that we pull into a gas station. I don’t get off the bus. I open my muffin and take a bite. It’s not very good, but I eat it anyway. When we start to pull out I wish I got out and bought something else to eat. Oh well. I decide to sleep the rest of the way. I lay my head back while holding what few things I have.

~  
  
When I wake up I notice the bus is stopping. I look around and I realize we are in a town now. A pretty busy town. I guess we are here. I grab all my belongings and walk off the bus. I look around and see a bus station. I go up to it and look at the times. There is a bus to NYC leaving in 3 hours. I quickly buy myself a ticket and go to the nearest fast food chain. I buy 3 things off the dollar menu and sit down and eat. I quickly eat and make my way back to the bus station.  I sit on the bus in silence and when we get to NYC I get off and look around. This was a bad idea. This was the stupidest idea. And I got rid of my phone, I don’t have enough money to get home, I barely have enough to eat for the week and I have no weapons. I have no friends and no one to back me up or rescue me. What the hell did I do?

2 weeks later.  
  
I am actually doing okay. I have a job at a local diner and I‘m making $7.50 an hour plus tips so I’m doing good. Right now, I’m looking into apartments. But at this moment I’m crashing at my coworker’s house. She’s really sweet. Her name is Jordan. She saw me and got me a job, and clothes. She doesn’t ask too many questions. She’s attractive but I’m gay and she knows that. She’s been trying to set me up with guys much to my dismay. I told her I can’t right now, but she is persistent, but so am I. We usually have the same shift so we go into work together, I haven’t told her much of anything except, My age, and where I came from. Not the town, just the sate, she wants to know why, but she’s not pushing it which I like. Maybe one day I can talk about it. She’s helping me save up for a phone. She says you can’t live in NYC without a phone to call 911. You never what could happen. She doesn’t ask what happened to my old phone. But she is letting me use one of her old ones, without 4g LTE Just so I can call her or 911.  So far she is being nicer to me than anyone here. I’m not used to living in a big city so it’s nice to have someone to help me out. I don’t understand why out of all the homeless she picked me but I appreciate it. I programed Giles’s number into my phone so I don’t forget it, but I hope I never have to use it. I don't want to be a freeloader so right now my money is going all to her. She doesn’t want to take it but she has gotten me food, clothes, and a place to live. So I refuse to take no for an answer. The paranoid part of me wonders why she is being so nice, but I’d be able to tell if she were some sort of demon. Which she’s not, so I just accept that she’s a nice person. We are on our way back from work when she stops me. I glance at her.  
“What?” I ask  
She smiles. Something is off. My slayer instincts is to fight. But who?  
“What?” I repeat.  
“You’re so foolish. You trust anyone who can help you. Two weeks of building trust. Our first trap didn’t work, so I started my own. First we followed you from Beacon Hills. You never noticed. Then we get a job for you and a place to stay so you have no where to go. Now you walk home alone with me never knowing that things are watching your every move. Well now that you have no friends, family or back up, It’s time to kill you.”  
I don’t know what to say. Except, “What are you?”  
“You still haven’t figured it out? You’re slower than I thought. I’m a witch.”  
“Oh my god! I’m so done with this supernatural crap.”  
She looks taken aback.   
“I’m leaving.” and I turn to walk away  
“I cannot let you do that.” I sigh and grab the knife that I kept with me at all times I turned around and stabbed her in the chest, right where the heart is. I can see the light drift from her eyes, as I sigh in disappointment. I guess you really can’t trust anyone. I grab her wallet and take out all her money and credit cards. I also grab her phone and ID,  And walk back to our-my apartment. I sit down before I decide to open our safe. It has my and her money in it. In separate boxes of course. I take a hammer to to hit and open it. I gape in awe. It has at least $25,000 in it. I take it all out an open my box which has about $200 I guess I can go anywhere I want. I’ll be good for a little while. Although I think I need to leave this city. She said we. which means there has to be more. Right? I take her cell phone and unlock it. Just because I haven’t been fighting doesn’t mean I haven’t been observing. I know her passcode. I type in the numbers and scroll through her contacts. I don’t recognize any names but one. Gabriel. Was this his plan all along. Or was his goal really to kill me, but didn’t want to raise suspicion. I quickly look through the texts going from this phone to that number. it reads:  
“You know your job, you have one week.”  
“I need more, get him to trust me.”  
“No. It needs to be soon, his family is worried. He might call them and lead them on.”  
“He’s not. I have his phone blocked so he can only make calls to me.”  
“If this goes wrong you’re the one to blame.”  
“I Understand the risks.”  
“Text me when it’s complete.”  
Then the encounter just stops. I look at the date. 12 days ago. I had just met her when this happened. Shit. I unlock the phone again and decide what to send.  
“Have you ever heard ‘if you want it done right do it yourself’” Mimicking what he said to me in the cemetery, I then hit send. I get a response immediately.  
“Don’t worry she was only the beginning.”  
“Why are you doing this? What am I worth?”  
“You will start the end of the world, and we can not have that happen. Jordan was only the first, and I’m sure not the last. You killed her, just like you killed those people in Sunnydale. This is all happening. You will start the apocalypse.”  
I don’t respond I don’t know how to respond. I really don’t know what I’m gonna do. Do I go back to Beacon Hills or do I switch towns? And what if this is only just the beginning? I also need to leave. This place isn’t safe. I quickly grab all the money, put it in my pocket. Take all my stuff throw it in a bookbag, including her phone. Not mine since it’s probably bugged. I leave that on the table. I also grab all the food out of the cabinets. And her laptop. I throw the keys on the table and leave. I glance back in one more time. All of that friendship was a lie. She was just doing that to get to me. And I killed her. I killed someone else. I’m so done with being the slayer. I just want to be normal. And that’s what I was for 2 weeks. Normal. I would give anything to have it back, but now I must leave town. I decide to go buy a used car, so I don’t have to worry about stealing one. I got a good deal. It only costed $2,500 so  I still have a lot of money left. I decide to drive north-west. Maybe go towards, one of the Dakota’s. I don’t know, but now that I don’t have to worry about cash for a while, I can go where the road takes me.

Derek POV

It was two weeks ago to the day that Stiles left. We’ve been looking everywhere, but we haven’t found a real lead. We check them all out, not expecting them to help us find anything. Everyone is sad and we don’t really talk about it much, but the whole pack misses him even though they barely knew him. Giles is probably the worst. He won’t leave the house scared that if he’s gone when he comes back, that he’ll just run off again. Spike isn’t doing very well either. I know he loves him, but I get the feeling that it used to be mutual, but now… I don’t know. I don't even know how Lydia is doing. I haven’t talked to her in a while. She always goes straight home after school. I don’t know what she does to find him, but I hope it’s working. Right now, we haven’t had a threat, which is good, we spend all our time tracking him. I’m pulled from my thoughts when I hear my door open. I get up thinking right away that there is a threat, but I just see Scott.  
“Have you found anything?” He skips the greeting.  
“If I had found anything don’t you think I would have told you.”  
“You know I had to ask.”  
“How’s Giles doing?” He and Spike having been staying there to help him.  
“Eh, better.”  
“That’s good. How is living with Spike?” I raise my eyebrow.  
“Not as bad as you would think. Besides the whole blood thing, he’s actually not as bad as you believe him to be.”  
This takes me back. “What?”  
“Yea, he helps around the house and he, get this. He cooks! Like really good. I wonder if he ever cooked for Stiles, or this was before he became a soulless sucking evil creature. Anyway, he made us homemade pasta, with real tomato sauce. It was actually good. And he-”  
“I get it he can cook.”  
“Oh shut it. You’re just jealous.”  
I shoot him a questioning look.  
“Hey, I know. And it’s fine. I don’t care. I think you’d look cute together.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Okaaaayy.... If you say so. Just know that only I know. I can see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking and visa versa.”  
“Mmmhmmm.”  
“I just hope he’s back soon.”  
“Me too.”

Lydia POV

I get home from school and try the locator spell. again. This is like the 30th time I’ve tried. I’m getting tired. It takes a lot, even when it doesn’t work. I cried for days when I realized he left. The last thing I said to him was basically saying that I blame him for Willow and Tara. I miss him so much. I missed him when I left Sunnydale, but this is different. I knew where he was and that he was alive. Well sorta. But now, we may never see him again. And that scares me. I think he put a spell block on, but I don’t even know how. I try again. And again. And again. It just won't work. Once again I sigh in disappointment. I tell myself I’ll try again later. I’ve been dodging pack meetings and calls. I don’t think they blame me for him leaving, but I do. Maybe if I hadn’t told him those things. I decided to go to bed for the night. Hopefully I have more luck tomorrow. 

~

Stiles POV

****  
  


It’s been about 2 month since I left. 6 weeks since the Jordan thing. I’m not doing very well. I think I should go home, but I’m scared. I have money, and I a job and a place to stay, but I’m not dealing with any of the things that have happened in a good way. I’ve haven’t started cutting again. I’ve done it once since then.  But I stopped. Which is all that matters. I refuse to get close to anyone. I watch everyone and everything. I only leave my apartment when I have to work or eat. I still have Jordan’s computer so I can check if I’m in anyway involved in her killing. So far they think it was a mugging. Good. I also check on what is happening in Beacon Hills and Sunnydale. Allison… God Allison. If I had been there maybe… no. It’s there fault. I am mad at them. Right? I think I’m going crazy. And not the good kind too. I keep seeing figures but they disappear as soon as they arrive. I very well could be being watched, but no one knows where I am. But they have eyes everywhere. I haven’t had to kill anything since I moved here, but I am on the look out. I barely sleep, I think the neighbors are getting freaked out, because I’m always watching them. I don’t need any surprises. I think I should call someone from Beacon Hills. Maybe. No I can’t I won’t. My thoughts have been scattered. I’ll be thinking of something and the next I’ll be watching people. Afraid. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I dial Derek’s number and then I delete it remembering what he did. What they did. I remind myself. I need to get help though. I don’t know how much longer I can go on. Sometimes I wonder what is going on.  
I can feel the darkness inside of me. It reminds me of the nogitsune. It scares me, but I won’t let it win. Not again. I lay down for a while and when I get up I decided to text Gabriel. It said:  
“Are you still after me?”  
“What? you think we don’t know where you are? Waiting to strike? How is the weather? Cold? How are you handling all the snow? Did Annabeth have that girl yet? Shame if something happened to that sweet innocent baby? Cassie? Is it?”  
Annabeth is my neighbor. She a girl last week. I don’t know her name. but it’s freaking me out. I need to move. I sigh. Maybe I’ll go back home.  
  
~

  
I decided to finish what I started 2 months ago. It’s risky, but I think I can do it. I have all the supplies from a shop that I found just outside of where I left. I mixed it all did the whole process, the three day thing. And I remember what I had heard in Latin. I wrote it down again, and now I’m just arriving in Sunnydale. I drive slowly to make sure I’m not being followed. After I do a couple turns and circling I pull into the Sunnydale cemetery. It’s about 5 in the morning so I have all day. The sun is just peeking through when I get out of my car. I walk over to her grave looking every so often that I know Gabriel isn’t here. Once I’m sure I’m alone, I start the process. I put the leaves on the ground above her and Tara’s grave. I then say the spell and continue on in this process. I know I’m not supposed to bring them back because they died a human death, but I figured a way around that. I added a drop of Styx Water to make it work. I think of the warning Gabriel gave me, but I don’t buy it. I finish the spell and wait. I sit for about an hour before I start to dig. It takes about 3 hours to work so I have an hour to dig up the coffins. I start with Willow and Tara. When I’m done I’m sweaty and thirsty. I didn’t think to bring anything to drink, but there is no way that I’m leaving now. Now I have to wait.   
I don’t wait long before I hear a soft moan. I jump up and see it’s coming from Willow’s grave. Just as I’m about to help her up, I loose all my strength. I don’t remember anything about this happening. I start to slowly stop moving before I’m on the ground all together. I roll over to see Willow awake and looking around in awe. I didn’t look like that when I came back.  
“Willow?” I hear a soft moan from the otherside of me. “Tara?”   
Willow looks up.  
“Stiles? What happened? Where am I?”  
“What do you remember?”  
“Well… I was kidnapped and then… sacrificed? And then nothing. It’s all empty.”  
I hear another moan from where Tara was.  
“Tara?”  
“Tara? You you brought Tara back?”  
“Yea.” I smile. “Think you can get up, I don’t have much strength left.”  
“yea.” She starts to pull herself up and I roll over to Tara’s grave knowing I can’t walk.  
“Tara?”  
“S-s-stiles?”  
“Yeah, yeah it’s me. What do you remember.”  
“Uh I was making up with Willow. And then nothing. Why? Wait. Why am I covered in dirt? What happened? Where is Willow?”  
“Uh, lets start off slow. Um… Willow?!” I shout to her.  
“I’m here. Where is Tara?”  
“Here. She doesn’t remember anything. I think you’d have better luck telling her then me.”  
“Telling me what?” Tara asks. I glance at Willow and nod.  
“Tara sweety, you you died. You were killed by Warren on accident. But it’s okay because you're alive and were together.”  
“How long has it been?” They both glance at me.  
“Uh… 3.. 3 years.”  
“Oh, uh… and how’d you bring me back?”  
“baby, lets worry about that later. Let’s get home right now.”  
“Home… uh… well…” I stutter  
“What?” They ask simultaneously.  
“We don’t own that home anymore.”  
“Oh… well take us to your new home.”  
“it’s not in Sunnydale anymore. It’s in Beacon Hills, about an hour away.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” I nod and we slowly make our way to the car, while supporting each other.

~  
  
We are just getting in the car when Willow asks me a question.  
“Why did you bring us back after 3 years?”  
“I… I didn’t want to be alone.”  
“What happened you had your dad and Giles, and Xander. Spike?”  
“Uh… Can we talk about this later?”  
“No. I deserve to know.”  
“I know, it’s just uh, after you died Xander blamed me. We ignored me completely. Uh Spike. That’s complicated. He died. But somehow he’s alive. Well aliveish.”  
“But you still had dad and Giles?”  
I look down.  
“No. My dad didn’t make it. Can we go? Before someone see’s to supposed to be corpses walking around.” She looks like she wants to push it but doesn’t. “Maybe we should go to Xanders house. He might still have some of Anya’s close left.”  
“Left?”  
“I’m sorry. She didn’t make it either.”  
“Oh. Uh let’s go.” I know she’s trying not to cry, but it’s not working. I pull her and Tara in for a hug before we get in the car and leave. When we pull up there I realize I maybe should have called. Although what would I have said. ‘Willow and Tara are back from the dead and need clothes?’ We walk up to his door and I knock on it. When it opens there is a girl I don’t recognize standing there, half naked. she is about to speak when I beat her to it.  
“Is Xander here?”  
“Who?”  
I don’t answer I just push past her Willow and Tara following. when I get to his door I open it and see him naked, drunk, half awake. I don’t know what to say so I just go through his draws and find clothes,  hand them to WIllow and Tara who are looking sad. I shut the door. I speak to the prostitute.   
“Tell Xander, Stiles stopped by.” I don’t wait for a response because Tara and Willow have changed and we walk out.

~  
  
We are in the car when I sigh.  
“He wasn’t like that 2 months ago. I don’t know what happened.” we weren’t that close. But I don’t say the last part. Neither of them answer and I don’t expect them to. I pull out of the driveway and put on some music. They glance at me when they hear what is playing.  
“What?”  
“This music sucks.” Willow says.  
I turn it off. “A lot of things have changed. You’ll adjust. I did.”  
“I know.” We sit in silence for the rest of the ride.

When we pull up to my house I just sit there. They are about to get out when I speak.  
“They don’t know I brought you back. They also haven't seen me in two months.”  
I don’t wait for a response, I just open the door and walk up to the door. I look behind me and see Willow and Tara standing right behind me waiting to knock. I first try the door knob, seeing that it’s locked I knock. I expect Giles to answer, but when It’s Scott, he smiles and pulls me into a hug. I don’t like being touched, but I wait it out. He opens the door wider and then see’s Willow and Tara behind me. He looks at them with curiosity.  
“Who…?”  
“Later. Can I come in?”  
“Yes! Sorry of course. Giles is out out right now, and so is Spike. They should be back soon. I’ll call them. Come in. Do you have anything luggage?”  
“I have some bags in the trunk.”  
“Do either of you?”  
“No.” I respond before they have the chance. We walk in and I look around. Nothing has changed, except the dining room table is now cluttered with what looks like a map, and paper. I sit down on the couch and sigh. I look at Willow and Tara.  
“How are you? That’s a stupid question. What can I do? Do you want something to eat or drink?”  
“Uh… water is fine.”   
“Me too.” Tara says  
“I’ll be right back.” I look in the cabinet right of the fridge and see they aren’t there anymore. I look down. I take a deep breathe and start searching each cabinet. I find them and quickly fill them with water, and bring them back. Just as I sit down, Scott is back in the room.  
“Okay. So, I know you don’t know me that well, but can you tell me where you’ve been and who you two are.” He says point at Willow and Tara.   
They both look ready to speak, but I cut them both off.  
“No.”  
“But-” Scott starts to protest  
“No.”  
“Stiles. He should know.” Willow says calmly.  
“No. He shouldn’t. I don’t even wanna be here, except I needed to take you somewhere and right now, I don’t have a somewhere. But, he  _doesn't_  have a right to know you.” Willow and Tara share a glance but don’t tell him any more. Just as I’m about to get up, Giles and Spike basically run through the door. The look at me and smile, but when they see Willow and Tara they look confused.  
“what?” Spike looks dumbfounded. But Willow jumps up and hugs Giles.  
“Oh my god, Giles! You’re here! I missed you!”  
“willow? Oh dear. How?”  
“Stiles.” She looks at me and smiles. I don’t return it because I’m glaring at them. Tara is sitting nervously, but gets up when Giles beckons her over. No one is really paying attention to me, so I slowly make my way to the kitchen. I sit on the counter and remember what happened the days before I left. I feel the knife in my pocket, but I don't take it out. I just feel it. I put my head in my hands and sigh. I don’t want to be back. I really don’t. But Willow and Tara need a home, with people they can trust, and no way am I leaving them. I’m just gonna move out. I still have about $20,000 dollars so I can afford an apartment for a little while. I wonder if they actually missed me because they just seem to care about Willow and Tara. I mentally scold myself. They’ve been dead for years. I’ve been gone for 2 months. Of course they’re happier to see them.  I hop of the counter and decide to go up stairs. I’m just about at the base of the stairs when I hear footsteps.  
“what Spike.”  
“It’s uh Scott. Um, I know nothing about what’s going on and who those people are, but they do care. And I guess they haven’t seen them in longer, but they went crazy looking for you. They-we regretted not trusting you that day, and I just wanna say, I’m sorry. Now, I’m not saying you have to talk to them now. But soon, would be good. For all of us.”  
“Thanks for the advice _dog_.” I say without turning around.  
I walk up the stairs hearing the laughs of my friends and watcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, Kudos, Subscribe or bookmark! Have any ideas? Let me know in the comments!


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with more! I wanna give a shout out to those who follow me, and Comment on every chapter! Thanks! Enjoy!

I walk into my room and look around. I looks somewhat different. The sheets are not made, and I always make my bed, and the clothes in the hamper are not mine. I look in the draws and see someone else's clothes. I wonder where mine are. I guess that's what happens when you leave for two months. They give your room to someone else. What is the purpose of that? Did they think I would never come home? That they never would find me? I plop down on my unmade bed. I can still feel what they did. Not my friends. The kidnappers. I can feel them inside me. I can feel the cuts they made with the knife in my pocket. I can feel them down my throat. And it’s awful. It’s always there. Yea, I've had sex before, but it was always with some sort of lube. But them? They used the blood from the previous rapes. I still can’t say that out loud. That I was raped. I haven’t told anyone either. I know I never will. I’m not gonna let that stop me. I can’t and won’t be weak. I won’t be. I won't tell anyone that it happened, and I won’t let it bother me. I am okay. I’m fine. I decide to lay down for a little while. I've been awake for over 48 hours. So I need all the sleep I can get. Sleep was precious in Dakota. I was always watching. It was too risky to sleep for too long. So I lay down and I fall asleep almost instantly.

 

~

I wake up and look at the clock. It’s 9:00 at night. I sit and decided to get something to eat. I get up and walk down the stairs. I look around and wonder where everyone is. I shrug my shoulders and go search the cabinet for food. I end up eating some store bought cookies. I can’t eat too much. I just can’t eat that much anymore. I didn’t really have time for food, so I lost some weight. My stomach is smaller so I can’t eat as much. I get up and look around. I walk over to the table I saw with maps and papers on it. I read some of the things. It’s all leads to find me. I guess I stood hidden enough. I hear a beep that sounds like a text, so I look at my phone and see nothing so I look at Jordan’s phone. I see a message from Gabriel.  
“How are those cookies? I bet your mom used to make them better. What kind are they? Chocolate chip? Her favorite. I thinks it’s time you and I talked face to face. What do you think?”  
I don’t respond until I hear a tapping at the window. I look through the one, but then hear it from another. I start to panic. Is he here? Is he attacking? Is he stronger than me? All these thoughts are going through my head, but Giles and Willow never crossed my mind. I decide I’m done hiding, so I take my knife and open the back door.

I walk outside and see only darkness. I hear a twig break, but I don’t see anyone.  
“Come out! Let’s make this a real fight.”   
He walks out of somewhere and the front porch light turns on. I see him looking at me. He looks different. more… Powerful. That’s not good.  
“Come and fight me! We’ll see who wins! Let’s get this over with!” He walks over to me and laughs.  
“We’re not having a fist fight. Of course you would have the advantage.”  
“So we can do something magic related so you have the advantage?” by now he is right next to me.  
“Did I say anything about magic? But your assumption is correct. We are not fighting. I am just gonna kill-” I take out my knife and try and stab him in his stomach. He jumps back and dodges. I take another swing, but he’s prepared this time. He grabs my arm and bends it backward. I scream in pain and drop the knife. He lets go of my arm and I fall. He starts to mumble Latin. It’s me or him. So I quickly pick up the knife with my left hand and while his eyes are closed I stab him. I stab him in the stomach and he stops speaking.  
I look at him and feel no regret. He is starting to die so I pull it out. I then take the knife and start making cuts all over him. I cut his eyes out, and I hear him try to scream. I cut his fingers off, one by one by one. I then cut his ears off. I cut anything and everything that has skin. I do this all without feeling any regret. I’m only thinking about what happened to me because of him. By the time I’m done cutting, he is long past dead.  
I step back and see what a mess I made. There is blood all over me and the ground. He is in pieces and you can’t tell who he is. But it doesn't make me feel better. I mean maybe a little, but not that much. I know it was me or him. But when I look at my hands they are shaking and I drop the knife. It doesn't bother me so much that I killed him, is that I made him suffer. Even though it was because of him, I got tortured, he shouldn't of had to go through that. I pick up the knife, wipe it on my already bloody jacket, and put it in my pocket. I start dragging his body into the woods. We have woods behind our house, for miles, so I drag him and his fingers, toes and ears along. When I get about a half mile out, I drop him and his pieces and start the journey home.   
When I get back I see Giles, Willow, Tara and the whole pack looking at the blood. I start to feel guilty and I start to have a panic attack. They haven’t seen me yet, so I immediately turn around and walk back into the woods. I walk about a quarter mile, when I sit down. I can feel my breathing becoming rapid and I remember the knife in my pocket. I take it out and look at it. This was the knife that tortured me, that turned me. And now I used it to kill and torture others. This knife is the start of it all. I slowly pull up my sleeve and I’m about to make my first mark when hear footsteps. I quickly crouch behind the tree in case it’s the police. I hear them stop. I think they see me when I hear Willow shout.  
“Stiles? I know you’re here. Just talk to me.”   
I don’t respond.  
“Stiles? Please?”  
I still don’t respond and I hear her sigh.  
“You’re not going to jail. We can make sure that happens, if you come back and tell us everything. Who it was, and why you…you killed them. I’m sure you have a good reason.”  
I shift my position and while doing so I stepped on leaves. And I can hear willow walking over to me. I sigh and sit down completely.  
“Stiles?” She says when she see’s me.  
“Willow.”  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Stiles.” She says warningly.  
“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. Anything you have to say is not gonna be good. I just wanna… I don’t know..” Die. But I don’t say the last part. I look up and see her looking down at me sadly. She sit’s down right next to me.  
“Tell me what’s going on.”  
“No. You tell me where you where. No bullshit, I don’t know or remember. Cause we both know you’re lying.”  
“If I tell you where I was will you tell me everything?”  
“... Yes.”  
“Fine. I wasn’t in hell or heaven. I was in like a purgatory. No, not like supernatural. They got it all wrong by the way. It was like the land in between. I lived on earth with all these other people, but I didn’t know them. We couldn’t communicate. I didn’t know what was happening here. I was lost, confused, and lonely. It was over 100 years for me. So I need to say thank you for bringing me back. Because that was awful.”  
“You’re welcome... His name was gabriel. He was the most powerful warlock in the world, after you died. He said bringing you back, would start the apocalypse. So he paralyzed me. He expected a newbie vamp to find me and kill me. Instead, someone found me who knew I was the slayer. So the took me. It was downtown Sunnydale. It was like a warehouse. But it was a nest. So they had 10 or 15 people there. They… tortured me, until they decided to make me into a vampire. Against my will. And when they did. I enjoyed it. I killed people, Will. This grieving couple. I just drank em dry. I killed people. But then of course Gabriel comes back and saves me, but they had me tied down. So when I was human again I freaked. I asked them to untie me, but they wouldn’t. They just wouldn’t. So I cursed at them. And I never curse so they didn’t believe it was me. I bent my thumbs to get out of them, and I walked away. I went back to the den and I was planning on killing them, but After I left they relocated. After that I went to Xanders and talked to him. I told him just about nothing, but then I left. I was in NYC for two weeks, where I met a girl named Jordan. She let me stay with her and the fool that I was trusted her. She turned out to be working for gabriel. I killed her too, she planned on killing me. After that I took her money and ran to North Dakota. I was there for six weeks. I was living on the run. I was always on lookout. I had my job but I was always watching. I then got a text from Gabriel saying that he knew about my neighbor. Who just had a baby. I was tired of being alone so I brought you back. I just didn’t want to be alone. I killed Gabriel. It was me or him. I needed too. I needed too.”  
Willow doesn’t say anything and when she is about to I get up. I start walking home, giving her no other option but to follow. I can feel the turmoil inside of what is right and wrong and what the right course of action would’ve been. I the forest is starting to lessen and I see everyone is still gathered round. The police are not here, which is good for me because my jacket is bloody.  
When we walk up all eyes turn on me. They look at me with suspicion and sadness. I’m done with them because when I came back they ignored me and now all these looks. I can’t I push past them before they even have a chance to speak and I walk into the house. I know Willow won’t tell everyone the story. That’s just the kinda person she is. I glance up at the ceiling when I get into my room and sigh.  
“Fuck. I’m so fucking done.”   
I take out the knife in my pocket and then take my sweatshirt off. I grab the knife and push it on my wrist. I can’t do this. I can’t stay strong. I’m weak. And I know it. I make so many marks I lost count. I watch the blood drop on to my carpet. I curse as it leaves a stain. I grab a tissue from my dresser and put pressure on the cuts. It’s a mix of pain and relief all in one. I forget lock my door so when it opens I jump back in surprise. When I see who walks in it’s not who I expected.  
“Derek?”  
He doesn’t answer he has paper towel in his hand and is walking closer to me. I take a step back. I’m trying to cover my wrist, knowing its not use. He can smell the blood.  
“Leave.”  
“Stiles. Let me help you.”  
“I. Don’t. Need. Help.”  
“Yes you do. I don’t know what you’ve been through since you left, but this.” He points towards my wrists. “Is not the answer.”  
“Do you have a better one?”  
“Yes. Talk to someone. Me or Willow, or Tara. You brought them back for a reason. Just talk to someone.”  
“I can’t. They’ll be disappointed in me. It’s been years.”  
“Stiles, if you talked to someone it might help them understand, it will help.”  
“I doubt it.”  
“There’s only one way to be sure.”  
“I told Willow. Everything.”  
“No you didn’t.” I forget he can tell when I’m lying.  
“Stop. Who cares?!? It’s just stupid Slayer Stiles. Who’s so messed up in the head he needs pain to help his brain shut up. I can’t talk about it because then I’ll wanna cut even more!” I sigh. “I can’t even do this anymore.”  
“Do what?” Derek urges me to continue.  
“Life. This. Slayer. Basically everything.”  
“Stiles, let us, let me, help you.”  
“You know… I stopped taking my meds when I was on the road. Maybe I should have figured out a way to get them.”  
“Where are they? You can start them again.”  
I sigh. “I don’t want them.”  
“You’d rather hurt yourself or die then take them?”  
I don’t respond right away  
“Stiles, none of us want you dead. Or hurt. I think you should take your medication.”  
“They’re all down stairs listening. They heard everything. And I wanna say, that I hate you. All of you. You are the reasons I ran away. Because you didn’t trust me. When I came back, this is directed at you Giles, and Spike, all you cared about was Willow and Tara. And I get that, they’ve been dead for years, and I was gone for two months, but it would’ve been nice if you said hello, or I’m glad you’re back, but no. So I’ll see you in hell. And spike. We’re done. Forever. I hate you. Leave, stay, I don’t care. Scott, I’m sorry about Allison. If I had been here… I’m so so sorry. Giles, you are not my dad. You never will be. Lydia, you were right. Willow and Tara’s death were my fault. Which is why I brought them back. So I don’t have to have you blame me anymore. And finally Derek, I’ll take my meds just so I can stay alive to be mad at you. They’re in the medicine cabinet above the sink.”  
Derek looks hurt, but nods and goes and grabs my bottles. He hands me them and I take 1 of each and dry swallow. Derek gives me a small smile, but I just shake my head and walk away. I walk downstairs and see everyone looking sad, and upset.   
“Willow?”  
She looks up.  
“Do you and Tara wanna get something to eat with me?”  
“Yea.. Sure. I know I’m hungry.”  
“Let’s go.”  
“We have your jeep, it’s in the garage and here’s some money.” He reaches into his pocket.  
“No thanks. I have plenty, and you can sell my jeep. I have a new car.” He looks, upset again but I shrug and walk out.  
“This is a nice car. How did you pay for it?”  
“I bought it.”  
“With what money. Giles said you never took any of his.”  
“I earned it. And I got some, after I uh… killed Jordan. She had all this money stashed away so I took it.”  
We pull out.  
“There’s this place that has a great burger. Lydia showed me it.”  
“Lydia… blamed you for our deaths?”  
“Yea. She did.”  
“Did you tell her it wasn’t?”  
“No.”  
“It.. it wasn’t your fault.” Tara jumps in.  
“it was. I know it was.”  
“Stiles, I know you won’t believe me, but I don’t blame you. I never blamed you. I never will blame you. And I’m sorry if you do, but it was not your fault.”  
“I agree with Willow. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I disagree, but lets not talk about it. Please?”  
“Sure. Sure.”  
We pull into the diner and sit down. When the waitress comes over she take our order.  
“I’ll have a chicken caesar salad.” Willow orders.  
“Me too.” Tara continues.  
“I’ll have the bacon cheddar cheese burger and a side of fries, with a diet Coke. And they’ll have 2 strawberry milkshake and fries to share.” She looks at them but writes it down.  
“We’re never gonna eat all that”  
“You will. When I came back I wasn’t that hungry till I started eating. You’ll eat.”  
“Will you?”  
“maybe. I lost a lot of weight while I was on the run.”  
“You look thinner from when I… but you weren’t eating then, how will you eat all that?”  
“I don’t know. I was just craving it.”  
When the food comes we eat it in silence not knowing, that the very group of vampires who kidnapped me, are watching us from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed. Comment, Kudos, bookmark, or subscribe! Any ideas? Let me know! I can email if you don't want to do it in a comment.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's more. I hope you enjoy.

We finish eating and we walk outside. I pause when we walk outside. I freeze. I can tell they’re here.  
“Inside. Now.” They can hear the urgency in my voice and they hurry up and go inside. When they get inside I am about to walk in when the door slams shut, leaving me on the outside and them on the inside. I try to open the door, but it won’t budge. I look around panicked. I slowly turn around. I see them. All of them, walk out of the darkness.  I see they have a witch. That’s why the door won’t open. I don’t turn around, but I can tell Willow and Tara are trying to open the door. They start moving closer. I, on instinct back away. When they get about 10 feet from my they stop. I’m pushed up against the door.  
“Stiles!”  
“Go away. Go away. GO AWAY.”  
“Ah ah ah. You need to know the rules of being a vampire. Once you’re a vampire you stay a vampire. Either I turn you, or you suffer. We miss our sex toy.” I back up. They start walking closer, when I hear growls. I start to slide down on to the ground and I sit, and put my head in my hands knowing the pack is gonna help. I don’t hear the fighting, or killing. I don’t hear anything, until someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I flip them thinking it’s the vampires. They land on the ground with an umph. I look up and see Derek, patting himself off.  
“Sorry.” I mumble.  
“It’s okay. I’m okay.” I slowly get up. I look around and see the worried faces of my saviors. I see them look at me with caution. I dust myself off. They are still looking at me.  
“What?” I look around.  They look at one another. They don’t answer. “Whatever, thanks for saving me. But, maybe It’s time to leave again.”  
“No! Please. Don’t go. I can’t have you leave again.” Lydia says.  
“Willow? Tara?” I look around and they are just getting the door open. “I’m sorry, I should have protected you. I panicked.”  
“Who where they?” Only then do I notice all the bodies on the ground. I smile. “They’re dead? Thank god.”  
“Willow’s right. Who were they?” Derek asks  
“They, Were the vampires who kidnapped me, and turned me.”  
“And raped you apparently.” I freeze. I turn to Spike.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I try and stay calm.  
“Shut up. We all heard them. Sex toy? Unless you liked it? You let them?”  
“Shut UP! I didn't _let_  them do anything.”  
“So then you were raped?”  
“Shut up. If I wanted any of you to know what really happened, don’t you think I would've told you?”  
“But you didn't and you should’ve. So. You’re gonna tell us exactly what happened.”  
“No. I’m not. You’ll have to _rape_ me first.” I turn and start to walk away the others silent. I am about to open my car door when I feel a hand on my shoulder again. I stop.   
“Willow, I’m not in the mood.”  
She responds by letting go of me and I get in the car and drive off.

~  
  
I drive for about an hour until I realize where I am. I’m at the warehouse. I get out of my car and walk inside. I, as usual, have the knife in my pocket. I sit down on the bed and I just think of all that's happened here. 5 days can be forever or no time at all. I take out the knife and I make a cut on my arm. It’s pretty deep, but that’s the point. Isn't it? I make another one deeper. I can see all the blood pooling. They’re both really deep. I smile. This is it. This is the end. I might go to hell for this, but I don’t care. I’m done. I make one last cut and I lay back. I can slowly feel myself drifting off. It’s kinda like going to sleep, I think. I start to close my eyes. I smile and lose consciousness.  
  
  
~

Derek POV

We’re just getting back to the house, when I notice something.  
“He’s not here. Where do you think he went? Will he be back?” I wonder.  
“He would be at only one other place. Xander.”Spike speaks up.  
“No. He wouldn’t. Not after… No. Somewhere else.” Willow continues.  
“I..I.. I think-k may-ybe Where-re he was kid-dnapped.” Tara stutters. I didn't know she had a stutter.  
“The cemetery. We should go, before he does something stupid.”  
We all head out to the Sunnydale cemetery.  
  
  
Xander POV

I’m on my way to the bronze when I hear something from one of the abandoned buildings. I look around and don’t see anything. I decide to go check it out. I don’t want anyone to die if I can do anything about it. I slowly walk my way through to I get to what looks like a bedroom. I do a double take when I see Stiles, unconscious with a lot of blood around his arms. I quickly run over to him and feel for a pulse. I feel a faint one and dial 911. I tell them what’s going on and they send an ambulance. I keep pressure on the wound until they show up. When they do, they take over and we jump into an ambulance.   
  
~  
  
Derek POV

“I don’t smell him.” I start  
“This is the cemetery he was kidnapped from. Where else would he be?” Willow questions  
“The place where he was brought?” Scott wonders  
“Yea. I know where that is. Let’s hurry.” I finish.  
  
When we get there I jump up.   
“Shit. I smell a lot of blood. It’s overwhelming.” He did something stupid. I run inside everyone following and when we get into the bedroom I gasp at all the blood.   
“Where is he? Where could he be?”  
“Derek? Do you smell that? It smells like anesthetics. Someone found him. He must be at the hospital. Where is the nearest hospital?” Scott rushes out.  
“It’s about two miles from here. Let’s go.” Willow says while running to the car.  
We all jump in and speed our way there. When we rush in I see Xander sitting in a chair crying.  
“Xander! What happened? Where’s Stiles?”  
He just starts crying even more when Willow yells that. Surprisingly Tara bends down and starts whispering in his ears. He nods and he looks up.  
“Stiles… He cut his wrists and he lost a lot of blood. He was brought in,...but  he he didn't… he. Oh god.” Everyone realizes what he is saying and we all just sit there in shock. Giles breaks first. He sits down and starts crying. Willow and Tara hug each other and cry. Spike falls next. Lydia bursts into tears and goes to hug Jackson. Scott Isaac and Kira hug each other. Erica and Boyde actually hug and try not to cry. But me?  I don’t. I just stand there numb. I don’t understand why he would kill himself. He had people to talk to. I just don’t understand. I slowly make my way to a chair and I sit down. I look around. It’s killing me. My whole pack is crying.  
“Willow? Can you bring him back?”  
She looks up. “I.. I don’t know. It was a human death. I don’t know how he brought us back, but I’ll try. I will”

I nod but don’t say anything else.

~  
  
It’s been two weeks and Willow has just figured out that in order to do the spell if it’s a human death all you need to do is add Styx water. Which was nearly impossible to find. She’s been searching every store in the area and online too. She has been searching for hours non stop.  We haven’t had a funeral yet, because we know we’re gonna bring him back. We ha-  
“I found IT! It’s about a four hour drive from here, but if we leave now we can be back at like 2 in the morning. Let’s go.” I jump up and we hop in my car and we drive. We are about half way there when Willow starts talking.  
“Were you two dating?”  
This takes me by surprise.   
“No. Why?”  
“No reason.”  
I sigh, but neither one of us pushes it. We pull into the parking lot and we nearly run over the people in our way.  
“Hello how can-”  
“We called about the Styx Water. You said you had it?”  
“We do. If you’d just come over here. I’d gladly check you out.”  
I follow her to the cash register Willow right on my heels. We pay and rush home. We are smiling for the first time since before Stiles was kidnapped. We don’t speak. When we get home everyone is at the door when we pull in. I run up and we start to get the spell ready. All the ingredients are together and we decide since it’s 3 in the morning we’ll do it tomorrow. Giles says we’re all welcome to stay. We all plop down on the ground and none of sleep, but we all stay quiet, because tomorrow. Tomorrow were gonna bring him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need ideas on where you think Stiles is. ALL IDEAS WELCOME AND NEEDED! Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's some more.

Derek POV

We’re in the woods behind my old house. We have Stiles’s body ready and all the ingredients. We are about to start the ritual.   
“We need to pour this over him and say certain words 3 times and wait 3 hours. Ready?” Everyone nods and she begins. She pours the mixture and chants and then nothing happens. We all look around expecting something to happen. But it doesn’t. We all look around, shrug and sit down.   
“Now we wait.”  
We don’t speak at all. We all just are lost in our thoughts.

~  
  
He wakes up gasping. It worked! I can’t believe it worked! He’s here and he’s alive.  
“Stiles?!” He jumps back and starts shaking. Now that I really look at him he looks scared. Like he’s expecting something to jump out and attack. I slowly start to make my way towards him when I see him burrow into himself. I start to wonder where he was. We never thought of that. What if he was in hell? Or worse. I don’t know what to do. When I’m about to speak, Willow slowly makes her way towards him. He looks up, but just tries to back away. Willow gets to him and crouches down. She whispers into his ear.   
“Stiles? You’re safe. You’re safe. It’s me. It’s Willow. Do you remember me? We went to school together. I’m sure Giles and Tara are just as excited to see you as I am. It’s okay Stiles. You’re safe. Nothing can hurt you now. You’re back. You’re safe. Stiles, You’re safe. Okay? Okay?” He slowly starts to look up. He looks around and tries to say something. I can’t understand at first but then I hear him mumble  
“Water?” I rush and get a bottle and I’m about to throw it when I think better of it. I slowly make my way up to him, but he gets impatient and rips it out of my hand. He downs it in a minute.  I takes a deep breathe.  
“Whe...where am I?”  
“You’re in Beacon Hills. What’s the last thing you remember?”  
He looks down. He responds with a question. He shrugs. I don’t know what that means.  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“Can, I'm  cold. Can I have like a coat, or uh something… If thats allowed…”  
“Yea of course Derek, give him your coat.” I take it off and hand it to him. He takes it and slowly puts it on.  
“Thanks…”  
“Do you want anything else?”  
“I.. no. no.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“mmhmmm. Nothing else.”  
“Did you wanna go home?”  
“Home?”  
“Yea, where you live?” Willow is good.  
“I thought… nevermind. Home. Let’s go home.” He starts to get up and starts walking like he knows where he is going from walking.  
“Stiles?” Willow asks. “Do you wanna go in the car?”  
“No. I’ll walk.” He starts walking, but it’s at least 5 miles and it’s getting dark.  
“Stiles. Why don’t we take the car.”  
“uh.. okay?” Alright. We get in the car and start our way home. When we’re in the car he starts fidgeting. I’m driving and Willow is in the back with him next to Tara. Giles in the passenger side.   
“You okay, Stiles?”  
“mmhmm fine.”  
“2 more minutes.”  
“Oh okay.”  
We sit in silence except for Stiles breathing which sounds like he’s about to have a panic attack. I hurry up. When we pull into the driveway we walk up to the door and just like that he’s fine, well as fine as can be expected. We slowly make our way into the house. When we get in we turn the light on and he looks around. He looks… conflicted. Like he knows here is safe but it doesn’t feel it. He slowly makes his way in. He looks around and slowly makes his way up the stairs. I don’t know if we should follow or not. I glance around and everyone shrugs. We sit down.  
“You know,” I wonder, “ How long do you think it’s been? And where do you think he was?”  
“I have no idea. He could have been anywhere. It was a uh suicide though so… maybe there is somewhere different… I don’t know..” Willow responds  
“We should get some sleep, tomorrow is when the hard stuff starts.”  
“You guys weren’t there last time, but it took months to get him to open up. Tomorrow is gonna be hell. I mean… you know what I meant.”  
We all crash here again. We all fall asleep pretty easily. The day was stressful.  
  
~  
Stiles POV  
  
I wake up, with a scream trapped in my throat. I bolt upright. I take a deep breath. I look at the clock and see that it’s 5 am. I decide to get up. It’s not like I’ll fall back asleep. I look at my wrists. I couldn’t stop looking at them last night. They’re different. They don’t have any cuts on them. They’re clean. I don’t know what to think. They were a reminder of who I am. was? I don’t know. I wonder if I’ll put them back. I wonder where my knife is. I wonder if it’s locked up as ‘evidence’. I miss it. It was like a safety blanket. I walk downstairs. I flip on the light to the living room. When I turn it on I realize they’re all here. And I just woke them all up. I quickly shut off the light and sprint back upstairs before they see me. I can hear them wondering what happened. I sit at the top of the stairs and listen.  
“It was probably Stiles. He saw us and panicked.” I can’t make out who is saying what.  
“What time is it?”  
“5”  
“Why would he be up?”  
“I don’t know. Why don’t we go talk to him?”  
“If he wanted to talk he wouldn’t of ran back upstairs.”  
“Old Stiles would have done that too though.”  
“All I’m saying is if he wanted to talk he would have stayed. I think we should go back to bed.”  
“i don’t know. Maybe?”  
“I’m going to sleep.” That’s probably Spike. Now that he has that daylight ring I bet he’s on a human schedule.   
“Fine we’ll sleep. But we get up soon.”  
“Fine.” I don’t  hear anything else. I sit here until I hear snoring. I get up and go back to my room. I’m about to slide out the window when I think I should leave a note.  
‘Went on a run.’ Is all it says. I lay it on my desk. I jump out my window and do a tuck-and-roll. I jump up and stretch. It feels good. I start off at a jog and I work my way up to a run. I get about a mile in and I need to stop for breath. I guess I’m not in that good of a shape any more. I wonder how long it’s been here. Maybe I’ll ask. I wait a minute before I start again. I run farther and farther. Not stopping even though I should. I run and when I get about 5 miles away I stop. I take a breath and look where I am. The Hale house. I walk inside and I remember when I first was here. I look at the couches that look like they have mold. The floor that is half ripped up and half burned. I have the urge to leave. I walk down the rickety old staircase. I walk to the bottom. My foot almost falls through but I keep walking to my destination. I don’t know why but I need to go to the cellar. I walk into the room, where most of the Hale family died. I see something, and I understand why I was drawn here. Peter.  
“What do you want now?”  
“What are you talking about?” He asks so innocently.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Get away from me.”  
“Oh yes, of course. _that_. News flash. This isn’t about just you.”  
“Then what is it? I’m gonna kill you if you don’t let me leave.”  
“You and I both know that you won’t annnnnd. Can’t. So stop trying to act tough. It’s not working.”  
“What do you want, Peter. I’ve had enough. I’m done. I’m over it.”  
“You know that’s not my real name. “  
“I’m not calling you by you ‘real’ name.  
“And what do you mean you got over those years so soon. It’s been less than 24 hours. No one gets over _that_  that quickly. Never.”  
“You might have broken me down then, but not here. You can’t do anything when we’re on earth.”  
“Wanna try me? This could be fun. You may act all mighty and okay with you ‘friends’ but I know and you know, you’ll never get over this. You never will. I know you. That many centuries says a lot about a person. You in particular Stiles.”  
“No. NO. You have no power over me anymore. I’m not your bitch. Not anymore. I’m leaving.” I go to move to the door, but I can’t.  
“You know I can’t let you do that.”  
“Let me go. They’ll wonder where I am.”  
“No. You left a note, remember. I still have hours to play.”  
“You’ll leave marks. This isn’t… I’m human. I’ll scar, and they’ll know.”  
“We’ll just have to make it look like self-harm, won’t we? Then they’ll blame you. And it will all fall into place.”  
“No. Please Peter. Please. Please?”  
He walks over and grabs me by my hair.  
“Stop. They’ll believe me over you.”  
“No they won’t I guarantee it.”  
I fear that he’s right.  
He takes my jacket off and ties me to a chair.  
“They’ll know somethings wrong. They will.”  
“Meh. Not my problem.”  
“It will be. Stop now and no one has to know you’re back.”  
He makes a mark on my wrist. My scar free wrist. I try and tug back but it doesn’t work. He makes two more before he stops.  
“I don’t want to have too much fun with you tonight. I want it to be… interesting. So I’ll let you go. But you will come back. And you know you have no other choice.”  
He unties me and I run out of the room. I try and bandage the cuts with my tee-shirt. I take off my shirt and wrap it around my wrist. I make my five mile hike back home. I don’t run. I don’t walk either. I just jog. I get back in like 2 and a half hours. I’m about to open the door when I think better of it. I get myself on the roof and roll into my room. I quickly put a bandage on my arm and change my shirt. I casually make my way downstairs.   
When I get to the bottom, all eyes turn to me.  
“Stiles!?! Where were you? We thought you…” Scott shouts.  
“I left a note.”  
“What note?”  
“It was on my dresser.”  
“Oh. We uh didn’t see it.”  
“Not my problem. Look… we need to talk.” They all share a worried glance.  
“What?” Willow asks as we all sit down in the living room.  
“Peter is back.” They all share a look.  
“Who’s Peter?” Willow asks.  
“Derek's uncle.”  
“Uh Stiles? I don’t have an uncle named Peter.” I jump up in shock.  
“He got to you! He told me this would happen. I… shit. Okay. You need to know the whole story.”  
“Okay.” I sit back down.  
“So Peter is Derek's uncle and he was a survivor of the fire. He’s a crazy sociopath. He’s.. UGH YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME! God. I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I thought…”  
“Stiles. I think something is wrong. Why do I smell blood?”  
“Nothing. It’s not like you’ll believe me.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Ugh. No. just leave me alone.” I move to go upstairs but Derek hand on my wrist stops me. I naturally flinch. He pulls up my sleeve and sees the bandage. He rips it off. I step back and glare.  
“Now I get it. You make up the whole ‘Peter’ thing so we don’t think you’re cutting again. Clever. Not gonna work though.”  
“Derek. I. Didn’t. Do. It.” I say through gritted teeth.  
“Okay, so my uncle did this. Mhhmm. I don’t have any Uncles left.”  
“Peter’s crazy. You don’t understand. Please believe me. Please. Please. Listen to my heart see if I’m lying.” He nods and puts a hand over my heart.“I didn’t cut myself. Peter did. Peter is you psychotic uncle. He removed himself from your memories so he could…”  
Derek shakes his head. “I don’t know how you're doing it, but you are.”  
“No. Derek, please. I’m not lying.”  
He just shakes his head.  
“Please. Believe me.” I’m reduced to begging.  
“Sorry Stiles. We need to take new precautions so we know you don’t do it again. You are on house lock down. I’m sorry. I wish you hadn't done that.”  
“I DIDN’T! But you are too stupid to believe me. So. I won’t run away again, because I might be at an even more of a disadvantage. So I will stay, and I will not cut ‘again’ but if marks appear on my wrist after I go missing, it’s not my fault. It’s yours. And later when I nearly die, you will regret the decision to have not believed me. And I won’t be as forgiving as I usually am.”  
“Our trust only goes so far.”  
“Good to know. My trust in you just ran out.”  
“I’m sorry you feel that way.”  
“Shut up Derek. Willow can you ‘watch’ me first I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure Stiles, lets go get something to eat. I’m sure you want privacy.”  
“Thanks Will.”  
We walk out the door, leaving a disappointed pack behind.

**  
  
~  
  
  
** We walk into a diner, one of the nicer ones, that have been redone recently. We sit down at a booth and I order my food.  
“Willow, do you believe me? That I didn't cut myself. Maybe you can talk some sense into them?”  
“Stiles” Willow sighs. “This is a lot to lay down on me. I don’t know, it’s been three years.”  
“Wait. How long was I dead for?”  
“15 days why? How long was it or you?”  
“It doesn’t matter. But yes it’s been three years, but I haven’t changed that much.”  
“Yes, you have. Losing what you have changes someone. And even though you don’t want to admit it, you have changed.”  
“But I would NEVER lie to you. Ever. Maybe to Derek or my new gang, but never to you. I trust you with all my heart, can’t you trust me?”  
“Stiles… It’s not that easy. For all I know it’s been 50 years for you.” ha I wish. “You could have changed in these past 2 weeks more than those 3 years. Hell, heaven, purgatory, where ever you were, it changes you.”  
“Please. I will get down on my knee. Just trust me.”  
“I’m really sorry Stiles, I really am, but I just can’t just trust you Stiles”  
“Fine, I’m gonna go. Just remember “ I say as I stand up. “While you’re deciding whether to trust me or not, I very well might be getting tortured.” I start to walk away when I hear a noise but it stops so I walk away without looking backwards. I walk out and feel that pull again. And I know. This isn't gonna end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Bookmark, comment, Kudos, subscribe! Any idea welcome.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm re-posting this chapter I updated it so here it is again. Sorry about that.

I start walking towards the  direction of the Hale house, only I know that Peter isn't forcing me, I’m going by myself. The pull has stopped so I guess he knows I’m coming at my own free will. I get there in under an hour. I make my way down to the cellar. It still smells like smoke and fire. It’s colder than last time. I feel a draft coming in from outside. I shiver. When I get to the bottom I see Peter there looking smug.  
“What do you want? I can’t live like this. Just tell me what to do.” He doesn’t move or speak. I know he is trying to psych me out. I don’t respond. Right away.  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.” I know I’ll probably regret this, but I will do anything.  
“Okay, first, call me by my real name.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay what?”  
“Okay Kraj.” I sigh in defeat.  
“I do not have a use for you now, but you will visit at least once a day. You will know when to come. You are dismissed.”  
I run up the stairs and run the whole way home. I have a plan. I burst through the front door. I look around at all the shocked faces of my friends.

“Trust me. I know how to make you remember. I know  it. I do.”  
Derek looks eerily calm. There  is something I don’t know.  
“What?”  
“We had a meeting.”  
I roll my eyes. “I can't be trusted I’m on lock down and I am not allowed sharp objects. I get it, but you don’t understand. I. Have. A. Plan.”  
“No Stiles, you don’t understand. You need...help. You need to stop  cutting. We have a specialist come in and he knows about you and is willing to help you start to heal. And talk. He should be here any minute.”  
“A specialist? Really? Ugh, no thanks.” the doorbell rings.   
“That’s him. Just try.”  
“No.” Derek gives  me a look but goes to open the door. It slowly opens and I see who is here. It’s  Peter. It’s Peter. I take a step back. He smiles and starts to introduce himself.  
“Peter.” They all look around.

“No  Stiles, my name is Doctor William Shanksy. But you can call me Bill.”  
“How about I call you what you told me too?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking  about.”  
“Kraj.”  
“No. I am Doctor William-”  
“I know who you are and it’s not that.”  
“Stiles, relax. Everything is gonna be okay.”  
“Derek? Don’t you see that’s your uncle. Peter.”  
“No Stiles.  I don’t” But he looks conflicted. I think he’s  starting to see through it. So is everyone else.

“I think, we should discuss more about this with Stiles first. I will call you back Dr. Shansky.”  
“Alright.” Peter goes out the door hoping he’s  not caught.  
“Do you remember?”  
“I.. he looks familiar.”  
“Good,  That’s good. I think you should  investigate.”  
“I believe you Stiles. I do.” I look up.

“No. This isn’t funny. Don’t mess with me.”  
“I’m not messing  with you Stiles.  How do you kill him?”  
I laugh. I start laughing hysterically. I know this is not funny, but  I can’t help it. “You… can’t.” I gasp out. I start to calm down. “There is no way to kill him.  He is death. He is well, a king of hell.”  
“A king?”  
“You thought there was only one?”  
“I never really thought about it. Stiles, can you tell us what you know about him?”

“uh.. uh…”  
“Just him. We don’t need to know about what he did to you.” Lydia reminds  me.  
“I’ll tell Derek. Only Derek. I don't trust you guys.” They look curios but agree.  
  
~  
  
I’m in Dereks  bathroom and he is sitting patiently  on the couch in his living room. I am about to quit when I think talking to him might actually help me. I hesitantly open the door, and sit down without saying a word. I take a deep breath and speak.  
“His name is Kraj Je Nikad. It literally translates to The End Is Never. He tortures people in one of the  hell dimension.-”  
“one hell dimension?”  
“Yes, now stop intrupting, so there an uncountable amount. I was in one. I wasn’t in that one last time. I was in a hell dimension. I think it  was because I killed myself. He was one of the demons who torture people. It’s something I’ll never talk about. I got to know him quite well. He was assigned to me.  He was new. He  had recently been promoted and I was his first job. But he got too… attached.

He was always telling me things. Things to mess with my mind. After a while I realized that he was Peter. That Peter never made it out  of the fire.  That it was a cover while he could learn to torture. Of course I didn’t let him know I new… Until it slipped. He was cleaning off one of the tools when  I accidentally called him Peter.  He looked at me and I knew I was never, and when I say never  I literally knew never, gonna get the end of it.   
He started staying there. But that’s not what scared me. It was that he was… attached. They wanted to assign him to someone else, but he grew to… hate me.He wanted revenge, for what I never did learn. So they sent someone else… also. They took turns. But it wasn’t the physical part that got to me. It was the psychological. I was never allowed to see anything. So I didn’t know what was happening and when. But when I felt the pull back to earth I heard a promise from Kraj.  He would never end the pain. Never, heaven, hell, purgatory, or earth it was never over. And I believed him. I still do.” I’m finished with my speech and  I’m not emotional but Derek looks pained.

“How long were you down there?”  
“You don't deserve to know.”  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't. I just want to kill the bastard and move on and be done. I want to finish this. I don’t forgive you and I don’t know if I ever will, but for now we need to work together. I just want this over. I know how to make you remember Peter” I tell him what to do and he does. He opens his eyes in shock.

“I… I remember. I remember him and what he did and, and everything. But what I don’t know is who is he really?”  
“I don’t know for sure. I think he was so evil that he was put in hell just to torture people. I don’t know what else. I really don’t. But now that you know everything, I really think we need to find a way to kill him. And I think I know how.”  
He looks at me questioningly, but doesn’t ask how. I get up and he follows.

~

****  
  


“Okay.” I’m addressing everyone in the room. “I know how to kill Kraj.-” My sentence gets cut off when I hear

“What?!?”  
“How?!?”  
“When? lets make a plan now.”  
“shut up! I know what to do, but you need to let me speak.” When It stays silent I continue, “Okay, Willow this is your job. You need to make us this.” I put a piece of paper on the table with the designs, images, and instructions. “Tara, you can help. I need all the Wolves to train. And not just train like fight, like learn to fight in pain and endure pain. I have a plan that I am going to do with Lydia and Malia. I’ll tell you more later. I will help  all of you and guide you through it,  but  once  I teach you, you will have to do it on your own.  We can win this. And I even think we can do this without loosing someone.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds before all the questions fly in. I stop them before it gets out of control.  
“One at a time, Derek you start.”  
“What do you mean, endure and fight during pain?”  
“It’s gonna be hard, he has tricks up his sleeve things I don’t even know about. I can’t predict everything. Next, Isaac.”  
“Uh… what are you, Lydia, and Malia doing?”  
“You don’t  need to know… yet. Scott”  
“When  is  this happening?”  
“Sundown, as soon as Willow and Tara make the weapons. Tara, go.”  
“How hard is this thing to make?”  
“Well… I took 100 witches to make in 2 years, but. You are the most powerful witches in the world. You can do it. Willow.”  
“uh… nothing for now.”  
“Okay, Lydia.”  
“When are we starting?”  
“After these questions. Boyd.”  
“How do we  train for this?”  
“Break your arm, continue to fight. I don’t know. Be in pain while you train. Ignore the rhyme but do the training. Erica.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“you’ll. Kira.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Train with the wolves, although don’t break your arm… Melissa.”  
“Is this safe?”

“Probably not. Giles.”  
“What do I do.”  
“Be safe. Jackson.”  
“I don’t want to be any part of this. I’m out.”  
“Okay. You can leave.” He doesn’t move. “Any other questions?” I get no response. “Derek, Kira and Wolves come with me. Lydia, Malia I’ll be back. Willow Tara, call if you have any questions. You’re smart, I think  you can figure it out. Giles, we’ll talk when I’m back.” We walk out the door and head for the woods.

~  
  
We get a mile into the woods before I stop. No one is out of breath which is a good start.   
“Okay. Come here scott.” he  walks up to me. I grab finger and break it. He groans. “Fight me.” He does and we spar and eventually I back off. “Now, do that but with a more serious injury. Get it?” I get nods. “I have to go. Practice and endure and get over it. I’ll see you later.”  
And with that I jog off grunts of pain in my wake.

~  
  


I get back to the house and I see Lydia and Malia talking.  I don’t see Giles anywhere. I walk in and ask where he is.   
“He went upstairs to think. What ever that means.” Malia responds. “When are we gonna go whatever we’re gonna do?”  
I glance at the stairs and debate whether or not to talk to him first or later. I decide later. We need to move on with this.

“Right now. Follow me. Willow, Tara, keep me updated.” I get nods in response and we walk out  of the house.

We are in Sunnydale. It’s just dark and we are walking around the cemetery.  
“What are we doing Stiles?”   
“Malia. I will tell you soon. Just trust me.” I can almost hear her roll her eyes. We walk for about half a mile when we reach our destination. My grave.

“What are we- oh.” Malia gasps in surprise.  
“I figured we were going here when we pulled into this cemetery. Why are we here.”  
“We are here to grab this grave stone.”  
“But it’s broken, and dirty.” Malia says it like I don’t know.  
“I know, but it’s more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen. It has something in it, that when combined with the spell that brought me back, made it so powerful, I could feel it. And before you ask only I can feel it because I’m  connected to it. It has a part of my soul in it, Which is exactly why we need it. We are gonna use my soul to capture Peter and we’re gonna use it to kill him, and I’ll  tell you how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. If you have any ideas or suggestions you can email me at kelady97@gmail.com. No spam please. Comment, bookmark, subscribe, kudos!


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I deleted the old chapter 18 and edited based on what I thought and what one of my followers thought. So shout out to J.luis. Tell me what you think.

I start walking towards the direction of the Hale house, only I know that Peter isn’t forcing me, I’m going by myself. The pull has stopped so I guess he knows I’m coming at my own free will. I get there in under an hour. I make my way down to the cellar. It still smells like smoke and fire. It’s colder than last time. I feel a draft coming in from outside. I shiver. When I get to the bottom I see Peter there looking smug.  
“What do you want? I can’t live like this. Just tell me what to do.” He doesn’t move or speak. I know he is trying to psych me out. I don’t respond. Right away.  
“Anything?”  
“Yes.” I know I’ll probably regret this, but I will do anything.  
“Okay, first, call me by my real name.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay what?”  
“Okay Kraj.” I sigh in defeat.  
“I do not have a use for you now, but you will visit at least once a day. You will know when to come. You are dismissed.”  
I run up the stairs and run the whole way home. I have a plan. I burst through the front door. I look around at all the shocked faces of my friends.  
“Trust me. I know how to make you remember. I know it. I do.”  
Derek looks eerily calm. There is something I don’t know.  
“What?”  
“We had a meeting.”  
I roll my eyes. “I can't be trusted I’m on lock down and I am not allowed sharp objects. I get it, but you don’t understand. I. Have. A. Plan.”  
“No Stiles, you don’t understand. You need...help. You need to stop cutting. We have a specialist come in and he knows about you and is willing to help you start to heal. And talk. He should be here any minute.”  
“A specialist? Really? Ugh, no thanks.” the doorbell rings.  
“That’s him. Just try.”  
“No.” Derek gives me a look but goes to open the door. It slowly opens and I see who is here. It’s Peter. It’s Peter. I take a step back. He smiles and starts to introduce himself.  
“Peter.” They all look around.  
“No Stiles, my name is Doctor William Shanksy. But you can call me Bill.”  
“How about I call you what you told me too?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Kraj.”  
“No. I am Doctor William-”  
“I know who you are and it’s not that.”  
“Stiles, relax. Everything is gonna be okay.”  
“Derek? Don’t you see that’s your uncle. Peter.”  
“No Stiles. I don’t” But he looks conflicted. I think he’s starting to see through it. So is everyone else.  
“I think, we should discuss more about this with Stiles first. I will call you back Dr. Shansky.”  
“Alright.” Peter goes out the door hoping he’s not caught.  
“Do you remember?”  
“I.. he looks familiar.”  
“Good, That’s good. I think you should investigate.”  
“I believe you Stiles. I do.” I look up.  
“No. This isn’t funny. Don’t mess with me.”  
“I’m not messing with you Stiles. How do you kill him?”  
I laugh. I start laughing hysterically. I know this is not funny, but I can’t help it. “You… can’t.” I gasp out. I start to calm down. “There is no way to kill him. He is death. He is well, a king of hell.”  
“A king?”  
“You thought there was only one?”  
“I never really thought about it. Stiles, can you tell us what you know about him?”  
“uh.. uh…”  
“Just him. We don’t need to know about what he did to you.” Lydia reminds me.  
“I’ll tell Derek. Only Derek.” They look curios but agree.

~

I’m in Dereks bathroom and he is sitting patiently on the couch in his living room. I am about to quit when I think talking to him might actually help me. I hesitantly open the door, and sit down without saying a word. I take a deep breath and speak.  
“His name is Kraj Je Nikad. It literally translates to The End Is Never. He tortures people in one of the hell dimension.-”  
“one hell dimension?”  
“Yes there an uncountable amount. I was in one. I wasn’t in that one last time. I was in a hell dimension. I think it was because I killed myself. He was one of the demons who torture people. It’s something I’ll never talk about. I got to know him quite well. He was assigned to me. He was new. He had recently been promoted and I was his first job. But he got too… attached.  
He was always telling me things. Things to mess with my mind. After a while I realized that he was Peter. That Peter never made it out of the fire. That it was a cover while he could learn to torture. Of course I didn’t let him know I new… Until it slipped. He was cleaning off one of the tools when I accidentally called him Peter. He looked at me and I knew I was never, and when I say never I literally knew never, gonna get the end of it.  
He started staying there. But that’s not what scared me. It was that he was… attached. They wanted to assign him to someone else, but he grew to… hate me.He wanted revenge, for what I never did learn. So they sent someone else… also. They took turns. But it wasn’t the physical part that got to me. It was the psychological. I was never allowed to see anything. So I didn’t know what was happening and when. But when I felt the pull back to earth I heard a promise from Kraj. He would never end the pain. Never, heaven, hell, purgatory, or earth it was never over. And I believed him. I still do.” I’m finished with my speech and I’m not emotional but Derek looks pained.  
“How long were you down there?”  
“..I can’t. Please. Please.”  
“Okay I won’t push it.”  
“Tnak you for respecting me. I just want to kill the bastard and move on and be done. I want to finish this. I don’t forgive you and I don’t know if I ever will, but for now we need to work together. I just want this over. I know how to make you remember Peter” I tell him what to do and he does. He opens his eyes in shock.  
“I… I remember. I remember him and what he did and, and everything. But what I don’t know is who is he really?”  
“I don’t know for sure. I think he was so evil that he was put in hell just to torture people. I don’t know what else. I really don’t. But now that you know everything, I really think we need to find a way to kill him. And I think I know how.”  
He looks at me questioningly, but doesn’t ask how. I get up and he follows.

~

 

“Okay.” I’m addressing everyone in the room. “I know how to kill Kraj.-” My sentence gets cut off when I hear  
“What?!?”  
“How?!?”  
“When? lets make a plan now.”  
“Enough. I know what to do, but you need to let me speak.” When It stays silent I continue, “Okay, Willow this is your job. You need to make us this.” I put a piece of paper on the table with the designs, images, and instructions. “Tara, you can help. I need all the Wolves to train. And not just train like fight, like learn to fight in pain and endure pain. I have a plan that I am going to do with Lydia and Malia. I’ll tell you more later. I will help all of you and guide you through it, but once I teach you, you will have to do it on your own. We can win this. And I even think we can do this without loosing someone.”  
It’s quiet for a few seconds before all the questions fly in. I stop them before it gets out of control.  
“One at a time, Derek you start.”  
“What do you mean, endure and fight during pain?”  
“It’s gonna be hard, he has tricks up his sleeve things I don’t even know about. I can’t predict everything.”  
“I thought you were with him for 13-”  
“I know. That doesn’t mean he told me things. Next, Isaac.”  
“Uh… what are you, Lydia, and Malia doing?”  
“You don’t need to know… yet. Scott”  
“When is this happening?”  
“Sundown, as soon as Willow and Tara make the weapons. Tara, go.”  
“How hard is this thing to make?”  
“Well… I took 100 witches to make in 2 years, but. You are the most powerful witches in the world. You can do it. Willow.”  
“uh… nothing for now.”  
“Okay, Lydia.”  
“When are we starting?”  
“After these questions. Boyd.”  
“How do we train for this?”  
“Break your arm, continue to fight. I don’t know. Be in pain while you train. Ignore the rhyme but do the training. Erica.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“you’ll. Kira.”  
“What do I do?”  
“Train with the wolves, although don’t break your arm… Melissa.”  
“Is this safe?”  
“Probably not. Giles.”  
“What do I do.”  
“Be safe. Jackson.”  
“I don’t want to be any part of this. I’m out.”  
“Okay. You can leave.” He doesn’t move. “Any other questions?” I get no response. “Derek, Kira and Wolves come with me. Lydia, Malia I’ll be back. Willow Tara, call if you have any questions. You’re smart, I think you can figure it out. Giles, we’ll talk when I’m back.” We walk out the door and head for the woods.

~

We get a mile into the woods before I stop. No one is out of breath which is a good start.  
“Okay. Come here Scott.” he walks up to me. I grab finger and break it. He groans. “Fight me.” He does and we spar and eventually I back off. “Now, do that but with a more serious injury. Get it?” I get nods. “I have to go. Practice and endure and get over it. I’ll see you later.”  
And with that I jog off grunts of pain in my wake.

~

 

I get back to the house and I see Lydia and Malia talking. I don’t see Giles anywhere. I walk in and ask where he is.  
“He went upstairs to think. What ever that means.” Malia responds. “When are we gonna go whatever we’re gonna do?”  
I glance at the stairs and debate whether or not to talk to him first or later. I decide later. We need to move on with this.  
“Right now. Follow me. Willow, Tara, keep me updated.” I get nods in response and we walk out of the house. 

We are in Sunnydale. It’s just dark and we are walking around the cemetery.  
“What are we doing Stiles?”  
“Malia. I will tell you soon. Just trust me.” I can almost hear her roll her eyes. We walk for about half a mile when we reach our destination. My grave.  
“What are we- oh.” Malia gasps in surprise.  
“I figured we were going here when we pulled into this cemetery. Why are we here.”  
“We are here to grab this grave stone.”  
“But it’s broken, and dirty.” Malia says it like I don’t know.  
“I know, but it’s more powerful than anything I’ve ever seen. It has something in it, that when combined with the spell that brought me back, made it so powerful, I could feel it. And before you ask only I can feel it because I’m connected to it. It has a part of my soul in it, Which is exactly why we need it. We are gonna use my soul to capture Peter and we’re gonna use it to kill him, and I’ll tell you how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also would like someone to read and proof my story before I post it. If anyone is interested email me and kelady97@gmail.com Thanks. No spam please. Thanks.


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with more! Very exciting I know. It's a important chapter! I hope you enjoy!

“We are gonna use my soul to capture Peter and were gonna use it to kill him, and I’ll tell you how, just help me get this to the car first. It’s dark we don’t need to run into anything.”  
They nods and we each take a piece. Malias and mine larger than Lydia. We are almost to the car when Xander is in front of us. I drop my stone. I look up at him. We don’t speak. I look at Lydia and she nods. She grabs Malia and pulls her away leaving me and the stone behind. I sit on the ground and he sits next to me. Nothing is said for a few moments before I start.  
“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to find me and lose me like that.”  
“No. You shouldn’t have. I don’t understand. Why did you wanna die. What happened that made you kill yourself. Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”  
“I… it all started about a month ago. You know the warehouse... “  
“Yes.”  
“I was… kidnapped. I was.” I take a deep breath. I still haven’t talked about it and I need to because that was worse than most of the stuff in hell. I guess I'll talk to Xander about it. “I was raped. I was raped. Too many times to count. I was tortured, and was raped and was suffering until they turned me into a vampire. After that, I killed a grieving couple. I then tried to kill my pack, until they found out and I couldn’t take it anymore. So I started to cut. I went back to the warehouse and I killed myself. You found me, and they brought me back. I was in hell during those two weeks, only it was 13,923 years. And I was tortured everyday. And well, getting raped was worse than most of it. So I’m not over it. I will tell everyone I am. But I’m not. I’m not gonna kill myself cause we all know how that turned out, but yea. I’m pretty fucked up right now. And I’ve only told you. I blame the others for all this. All of it.”  
“Wow. I’m so-”  
“If you say sorry I will kick your ass.”  
“I’m glad you’re alive. And If you kill yourself I will resurrect you to kill you.”  
“Okay. It’s a deal… Hey, why don’t you come back to beacon hills with me. Move in with us. It’d be nice to have a friend around and Willow and Tara miss you. Please?”  
“I’ll think about it. Here’s my number call me anytime okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks Xander.”  
“See ya Stiles.” I nod as he walks off.  
I get up, grab my stone and head to the car. I open the trunk and throw the gravestone in. and get in the back seat. I have Lydia drive us home.  
When we get inside I see Willow and Tara using their magic.  
“Is it done?”  
“Just about. It really took witches two years?”  
“Yea, I know right. When you’re done can you… transfer spirt from one object to another?”  
“yea thats simple. Let me finish and then I can do that.”  
“Good. Where is the rest of the pack.”  
“They haven’t got back yet.”  
“And Giles?”  
“He went to get dinner about 5 minutes ago. He should be back with food soon.”  
“Alright. I’m gonna go check on the wolves. Malia come with me.” She follows and we make our way back to the pack in the woods. They are all sitting down when I walk over. They jump up and look at me.  
“Someone fight me.”  
“Stiles, we’re tired we’ve been fighting and training and in pain for 3 hours. What have you been doing?” Jackson speaks.  
“Alright. I get it. You’re tired, you’ve been working hard. but fuck you. I need to kill him. With or with out you. So fight me. Now, or you’re even more dead to me.”  
“You know what! I didn’t sign up for this. All this… baggage. I don’t need you. You are just a wild card in my life. I’m out. Who’s with me?”  
“Jackson,” Derek starts, “It’s not about saving Stiles it’s about killing Peter. He’s a threat and what do we do to threats? You’ve been in our pack long enough to know.”  
“He won’t attack me. I’m no threat to him.”  
“Yes you are. Anyone I know he is willing to kill. even even. oh god." I didn't think of her.  
“Stiles. Stiles calm down.”  
“uh... “ I’m hyperventilating now. “I can’t… I… I need to go.” I run off into the woods not paying attention to where I’m going footsteps fading in the distance. I run and all of a sudden I realize where I am. The Hale house. I want to leave but I can’t leave. I walk down the stairs and I panic. I’m trying not to hyperventilate. I walk down the stairs and see Peter sitting there looking smug.  
“I called you here today to… talk.”  
“You mean torture.”  
“No. I mean… interrogate.”  
“No. I’m leaving.” I start making my way towards the door but a pain stops me. It’s a stabbing pain in my head. I scream and groan in pain and fall to the floor. I scream louder because it’s not stopping. I don’t even think it might be for the pack to hear and come running. The thought doesn’t even cross my mind. The pain isn’t lessening, it’s getting stronger I lay on the floor numb. I don’t scream, I’m just… broken.

Derek POV

I am running through the woods, looking for Stiles. The trail leads straight to my house. I stop a few hundred feet away, scouting out the area. My breath was ripped from my chest when I hear a scream. Stiles. I look back and I see my pack faces blank and scared. I’m about to run to him until I hear nothing I look around and I wonder what they are thinking.  
“What do we do?”  
“I… I we go get the weapon and we come back. Lets go.” They all look away in protest, I just walk away, already regretting the decision. I don’t know what he’s going through, but I know the smart decision will be the right one. We run back and bust through the door.  
“Is the weapon ready? Is it?”  
“I’m just putting the spirit on it. How does it work?”  
“Theres a trick? We’ll just have to see. Let’s go. Stiles is in danger. We need to go. Now. “  
“I need one more minute. Silence please.” Willow starts mumbling in latin. A light appears and it burst into the weapon. The weapon is a katana looking thing it has a golden base and a cast iron blade. It is glimmering green. I take it and we walk out the door. We get our cars and ride to my house.  
When we pull in there is no screaming no breathing or anything. I’m about to think we’re too late when I hear a bang. I run down the stairs towards the direction of the noise and I see Stiles laying on the ground, not moving. I strain to hear a heartbeat and I do, but It’s uneven and erratic. I look at willow and she nods knowing she has to heal him and soon. I look around for Peter but I don’t see him. I go and walk towards Stiles when I stop dead in my tracks. Peter appears out of nowhere. He smiles at me.  
“So he told you about me. Such a shame. I think maybe that was a dumb move on his part. Or yours if you convinced him to tell you. Either way, I get to kill you.”  
“Who are you.”  
“Why that, my friends is a hell of a question. Do you mean when I was human? Or after I died?”  
“Both.” I state.  
“My name was Alexander Roberts. I doubt you've heard of me, was a king of Rome. An well, lets just say I was pretty badass. And some would consider me… evil, but I disagree. and well I’ve been called… The Devil. So they made me one. After that they called me Kraj Je Nikad. And well, I bet Stiles told you it translates to the End Is Never. I wasn’t always called that but after my first victim well… it was over 10 millenniums. So, they had a project for after he was… wasted away. Forever. He had his torture. But anyway, they sent me to earth to play _uncle_. For you Derek, you were my intended victim. But they had better idea. Stiles. Poor poor Stiles. Well he deserves it so it fair. Did he tell you how long he was down there. With me? No. I don’t think he did. I won’t tell you. You’ll never know. Because you’ll all be dead. Within the hour.”  
“What do you mean they? And 10 mellenuim. and how long was he down there.”  
“Questions. So full of questions. Well, they, is well, I don’t know exactly. I heard it down the rumor tree. They have messengers. So I was never directly spoken to, but they told me when Stiles is done, I get bumped up in ranking so sorry about your friend, but this needs to happen. For my sake. Hope you understand.”  
“No. I don’t understand. We are going to kill you.”

 

Stiles POV  
The pain has stopped. I still feel something but it’s… different. I don’t know. I can hear speaking but I can’t make anything out. I feel light headed and my breathing is off. I strain to hear what is being said, but still nothing. I focus on my breathing. In and out, in and out, in and out. I try to listen again.  
“I get bumped in ranking so sorry about your friend, but this needs to happen. For my sake. Hope you understand.”  
“No I don’t understand we are going to kill you.”  
I try and open my eyes, but they are glued shut. I can hear a sound like a blade being pulled out of something. I realize it’s the sword. But they don’t understand. You have to kill him a certain way. I try and open my eyes again, this it works. I squint because the light is bright. I see Peter taking a step towards Derek and Derek’s sword ready.  
“No. you. you need to cut through his heart.” No one heard me or knows I’m awake. I try and bang the floor but my limbs aren’t working. I take a deep breath. I try Derek and him are fighting and Derek is on the floor. I scream as loud as I can.  
“Stab him through the heart!” It comes out louder this time, but not loud enough. I think on what I can do. Derek is now on the floor with Peter over him. I know what I need to do, and I may regret it later, but I have no other option.  
“reformabit.”  
A light flashes and everyone looks at me. Only not me, my body. I’m Derek. I stand up.  
“Sorry Derek, I needed you to know. The only way to kill him is stab him through the heart.” I pick up the sword. and twirl it. I grin at Peter. He quickly gets ready to fight, only I know that it won’t be an easy fight. I let him make the first move. He runs at me at full speed and strength I dodge and while he falls I try and hit him with my sword. He crashes back into me and I tumble down. I’m not used to this body, so I fall with an umph. He pins me to the ground and I kick him off me and I pin him to the ground. I briefly wonder why the pack isn’t helping, but the thought is gone as soon as Peter flips on me.  
“I bet you didn’t tell them how long you were-ugh-down there.”  
I don’t respond I just swipe kick him until he is on the ground. I pin him down with my foot. I see the sword, but I can’t reach it. I quickly stab peter in the throat and dive for the sword. Peter is quick on his feet so he is back up and attacking which makes me drop the sword. I kick him in the balls and bend over all in one swift motion. I pick up the sword and as he gets up I stab him just right of his heart. I twist just enough to nick it, but not enough to kill him. He falls with the sword. I hold on to it and I have him on his knees. There is blood coming out of his mouth. He is trying to speak but it’s just gargle.  
“You. You are dead after centuries of torture. I finally get to kill you. So Kraj Je Nikad. Or what ever you go… went by. You are done torturing me. I’m free. I’m free. Anything to say?”  
“It’s never gonna end for you Stiles. Don’t you realize that. You’re the slayer. I’m one of billions upon trillions. You are never gonna get the end of it. And you think I was though. Well you should see others. And now that you… beat me, expect them to come after you. Unless you are human, you are gonna be a target.”  
“You know nothing.” I dig in a little deeper.  
“wait! If you kill me, your friends will die. Look.”  
I look around and they are all on the ground unconscious.  
“What did you do?!?!”  
“It’s called a sleep spell. And well there are thousands of them. You have to figure out which one. and if you don’t fix it with in 24 hours, they’re dead. So you can kill me or-”  
I don’t let him finish. I push the blade over and I feel the spirit go into me. He is dying and his soul is pounding into me. And then it’s gone. and so is he. I smile, and then I rush over to my body.  
“reformabit”  
I gasp back into my body. I sit up and look around. Peter is dead on the ground, Everyone is motionless except Derek. Derek sits up gasping just like me.  
“What?”  
“heh. I killed him. I killed him Derek! I killed him. O my god. Oh oh my god. Willow! Tara! Lydia! Derek, we need to save them he said-”  
“uggggg” I look around. They are slowly waking up. Peter was lying. They’re okay. They’re okay.  
I jump up and help my friends up. They all look at me then Peter then me. I look down. No one heard what he said to me. That I’m always gonna be a target. but I’m pushing that from my mind and focus on this victory. I look up and my friends and smile  
“I did it. I killed Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked it. There is definitely more coming soon, so I'm gonna start more this weekend! Comment, bookmark, Kudos, subscribe!


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay, I've been doing all sorts of things with me being a senior looking for colleges having a job, so I'm sorry for the delay. The chapter is short, but the story is almost over! Once again sorry for the delay hope you enjoy!

“I did it. I killed Peter.” The room is silent after that. No one speaks they all just look at Peter on the floor and back to me. I look down at myself and I realize I have blood all over me. And it’s not just mine. I don’t know what to say so I say nothing. We all just stand awkwardly for about a minute when I decide to leave. I start walking out. Everyone follows and when we get to the car I sit on the hood. I am about to speak when Derek say something first.

“How did you do that?”  
“What part?”  
“Switching our bodies. It wasn’t natural.”  
“Like slayers. Yea well I needed to. I’m sorry if that was an inconvenience. But I would do it again you know. I’m sorry, but I would.”  
“Why couldn’t you have just told me what to do?”  
“I tried. You didn’t hear me. So I did what I had to. You would’ve died if I didn’t. I saw the opportunity and I took it. You would’ve died Derek.”  
“What do you care? You said you’d never forgive me, us! So why do you care so much if I die?”  
“You very well know why.”  
“No  I don’t. Please explain.”  
“No. I won’t because here and now is not the place.” I hop off the car and I walk away.

I go to my car and I drive for an hour deciding where to go. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore. I have no friends no family and no future. I have no end to  my life. I can't even die.

This shit is out of control. I don’t  know what to do. Should I go see Xander? Does he even like me?  I guess if he came  to talk to me. I’m so lost. I decide just to go home. I’m not in the mood to see Xander. I’m pulling into the driveway and I see that everyones car is there. I park my car and open the front door. I walk inside and I see everyone looking at me. It’s quiet.   
“Look. Okay. I know I shouldn’t have done some things, but I did. And maybe I regret it, maybe I don’t.  It  doesn’t matter. I. I just want my happy ending. Where I fall in love and I live a normal life. But, that’s not gonna happen.  It’s just not. So maybe it  would be better for all of us if I just left. You don’t have to deal with the burden of my anymore. I’m sorry for all I’ve done, for all I’ve taken. I’m sorry for all  the pain I’ve caused you. So, I guess this is goodbye.”  
“Fuck that.” Scott starts. “You are not a burden. Yea you’ve done some shit. but so have I and the pack. You’ve been through so much more. And we care. You are not just someone we have to deal with. You are someone we want to deal with. and yeah, maybe you caused us some pain, but we know you, and it’s worth it. So fuck that, you leave again, and you’ll regret it.”  
“Stiles, Scotts right we care. We do. I just, where do  we go from here? Remember how we got through you dying the first time? We can do it a second.  I don’t know. I don’t know what will come next, but I want you to be there with us.” Willow says

“I remember. I also remember being in heaven. Not in hell. I am going to tell you everything. If you want  to hear it I mean. I understand if you don’t…”  
“Stiles, if you want to tell us, we’ll listen. right?” Everyone nods in agreement.  
“Okay. Now? Or?”  
“How bout we eat first. I’ll go pick up some chinese-”

“Can we just do it now?”  
“Sure.”  
I take a deep breath. “So It was bad. I was worse then I let on after I was raped. Do you wanna hear the details of that or?...”

“If you feel like you want us to know then yes.”  
“So they had me tied up and they were deciding what to do with me when one of the vamps suggested they… yea well they did and over 5 days a  couple times a day, and well they  were vampires so they were strong. They didn’t use lube or anything either so that hurt. They turned me and I was a vampire. I killed 2 innocent grieving people. I was gonna kill you. So when you changed me and had me tied well, I kinda freaked. I couldn’t get the memories from my mind. I was messed up.  So I couldn’t even breath so  I had to end it. Which was awful. I was in hell for  13,923 years.” I get a bunch of gasps. “Yea, so anyway, I was tortured everyday until I had no skin, no tongue, no limbs and no hope. I was beaten and made a sick joke off. He would slice me and and do things to me I just wanted to be inexistant. I wanted to be dead out of hell. I wanted to be nothing. Until you brought me back. Then I was well, you already know.  When I killed Peter before he died he said something…” I look down.

“What?” Willow asks looking sadly  
“That there was more. That I’d never be done, heaven, hell, earth I’d always be a target. Unless of course I’m human…”  
“Let’s not worry about that now.” Derek says.  
“Also… I don’t hate you guys… I never… well I did but not anymore. I just don’t know what to do  anymore. I’ve given up.”  
“Stiles, don’t give up please. We care about you we don’t hate you. Please, please,  please don’t give up.” Willow pleads wiping a tear from her eye. I stand up.

“Now that you know everything, I really… I…”  
They give me questioning looks.  I start to laugh. they look at me.

“Willow. Tara  do you remember  the demon that made us sing? And we sung “where do we go from here?” Well, I kinda am thinking that right  now. Where do we go?  what do we do? It’s never gonna end. It’s never gonna be over.” My laughter turns into crying and I collapse on the floor and let out the years worth of tears flow, with my friends around  me comforting me, never letting me go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I will be updating regularly the next 2 chapters are written so I will post em soon.


End file.
